The Difference Between You and Me
by LivxAeon
Summary: Their lifestyles were completely different, yet they were attracted to one another. What happens when they both get married, but can’t seem to let go of the past? Featuring: OC, RandyOrton, Batista, JohnCena, Christy Hemme, and Melina Perez.. Final Chapte
1. Chapter 1

The Difference between You and Me

Summary: Their lifestyles were completely different, yet they were attracted to one another. What happens when they both get married, but can't seem to let go of the past?

Featuring: OC's, RandyOrton, Batista, JohnCena, Christy Hemme, and Melina Perez. Cameos by: Stephanie McMahon, Paul London, Jeff Hardy, and others.

Prologue…

Felicia Gilbert

May 1993

Boston, MA

"_I'm not in the mood today, mom." _

_Felicia Gilbert said as she walked through the front door with her mother._

"_You have to have some kind of plan for your future, sweetheart." _

_Her mother said as she sat the shopping bags on the floor._

"_Mom, it's okay for you to plan out Kayla's future, but I'm eighteen, I can make my own decisions. And I choose to go to a four year college…out of state."_

_Felicia grabbed her shopping bags and stomped up the stairs, and slammed her door shut._

"_Don't you slam doors in my house!"_

_Her mother yelled._

_Felicia flung her bags on her sofa, and jumped onto her bed._

_Why can't mom understand that I don't want to go to a community college? I have a full scholarship to The University of Miami. So whether she likes it or not, I'm going to that college._

_Just then, the doorbell rang, and Felicia looked out her window to see who it was._

_Oh great, future husband is here again…I don't even love him, but mom says it will further my career…whatever._

"_Felicia, sweetheart! Jason's here to see you!"_

"_I'll be down in minute!"_

_Once Felicia had gotten her self together, she headed downstairs where she was greeted with a dandelion._

"_Hey Jason."_

"_Hey babe, how was school?"_

"_Normal, just getting ready for prom and graduation."_

"_Well, I'll take you to get your dress tomorrow, because you know we have to match."_

"_Jason please. I already bought my dress, and I highly doubt that it's going to match anything you have. So, just wear a nice tux."_

"_Fine, are you okay? You seem a little irritated that usual."_

* * *

_Same Time…_

_Manhattan, NY_

"_Come on Orton. You know you want to try it."_

_One of the drug dealers asked him while he was walking home from baseball practice._

"_I said NO! Now, you keep bothering me and I'll be forced to do something I really don't want to do."_

_Randy turned to face the kid, who was now almost about to piss his pants._

"_Okay man, chill out. There's no need to get hostile."_

"_Just get out of here….NOW!"_

_The kid turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Randy was used to that, but he didn't care. Once he got home, he dropped his bag on the floor, and looked in the refrigerator. He grabbed an Aquafina Carbonated water and sat down on the couch._

"_Hey sweetheart! How was baseball practice?"_

"_It was cool, mom. We got a new coach today, but I think that he's seriously too strict on us."_

_His mother walked into the room, and sat down at the kitchen table, and continued to cut out her coupons._

"_Mom, why do you steady cut out coupons when we have enough money to last us a lifetime?"_

"_Because it's either ten percent or twenty percent off of the product. Why pay the full price when you could pay half?"_

"_You got a point there. So what time do you have to work from tonight?"_

"_I have to graveyard shift again. I swear, Mr. McMahon is making me sick to my stomach. I mean I know that he has patients and all, but half of the people that work at that hospital get more time off than I do."_

"_Don't worry, mom. I'm here to help out. Once I graduate and become a successful banker, then we'll be able to move out of New York and onto bigger and better places."_

"_Thank you baby."_

"_Hey, I'd do anything for my mother. Just be glad I'm not one of those lazy teenagers who just sit around and watch music videos all day."_

"_I am grateful to God for a blessing like you, Randy. I mean since your father walked out on us, I just feel like I'm not as strong as I used to be."_

"_That's why you have me to fall back on, mom. You know I love you, and I would do anything to make you happy."_

_Randy's mom kissed him on the cheek. He walked back over to the couch, and turned on the television._

"_Mom and I are seriously going to move out of New York once I become a banker." Randy thought to himself_


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Him...

December 24, 1999

University of Miami

"Felicia come on! We're going to be late for class!"

Felicia grabbed her book bag from the trunk of the car, and slammed it shut.

"I'm coming damn! Don't rush me, Sadie!" Felicia yelled

She started to walk towards her best friend when someone yelled her name from a far.

"Felicia! Felicia wait up!" the girl yelled

At first Felicia didn't know who it was, but when the girl got closer, she almost lost her right mind.

"Oh My God! Ashley!" Felicia screamed

Ashley ran up to Felicia and they hugged.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen you since freshman year. How are you?" Felicia asked

"I'm really well, how have you been? Still writing and dancing?" Ashley asked

"Oh you know it. Being divorced kind of gave me that kick I needed to get up off of my ass."

"So you and Jason finally got that divorce. It's about time. I was going to fly up to Massachusetts and kick his ass." Ashley said smiling a bit.

Then Sadie walked over, "Okay, you two have all day to catch up, but could we please get to class. We're going to be late, and I refuse to get chewed out by that deusch bag Kennedy again."

Felicia started laughing, "Ashley, this is my best friend Sadie. Sadie this is Ashley."

"Nice to meet you Sadie, so you have Mr. Kennedy too?" Ashley asked

"Oh yeah, trust me when you meet him, you won't be too enthused." Sadie said rolling her eyes

As they walked towards the large building, Felicia noticed a couple of guys hanging out on the stairs. They were a bunch of jocks hanging out harassing girls as they walked by.

"Is there another path we could take to get into the building, besides the entrance?" Felicia asked

Sadie giggled a bit, "No, why? What's wrong with walking into the entrance?" She asked

"I just don't feel like getting harassed by those jerks on the stairs." Felicia said

Sadie just rolled her eyes, "Look, don't even worry about those idiots. All you need to be worried about is making a first impression, and being late to class isn't a very good one."

"True." Ashley said as she walked beside Felicia

As they approached the stairs, the group of guys whistled at all three of them as they walked up the stairs. Sadie ignored them, and Ashley started smiling. But Felicia got highly irritated, so she turned around and retaliated.

"Excuse me, but I don't take too kindly to being whistled at like I'm some kind of dog. So why don't you do us and yourselves a favor and go jump off of a balcony." Felicia said

The guys started laughing, as Felicia started walking away. That was until someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"What." She said getting annoyed

When she turned around, she was met with most gorgeous pair of blue eyes.

"Listen, I'm sorry if my friends offended you in anyway. They were just being…" he was cut off

"Jerks? Assholes? Deusch bags?" She finished

He chuckled a bit, "Yeah I guess they deserve that."

"I bet they do; now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class." She said starting to walk away

"Wait up a sec. Can I get a name?" He asked

"Felicia." She said

"I'm Randy. Nice to meet you, Felicia." He said

"Like wise, now can I get to class?" She asked getting an attitude.

"Sure. I'll see you around, Felicia" He said with a smirk

Felicia continued to walk to class, but couldn't help but to take a look back at Randy, who was staring straight at her. When Felicia continued walking, she couldn't help but smile a bit as she stepped into the classroom behind Sadie and Ashley. Then she saw her other friend Tiffany sitting in the back of the large classroom. Tiffany noticed Felicia walk into the classroom, so she waved her hands.

"Hey Felicia, over here." Tiffany whispered

Felicia walked towards the back of the classroom, only to be pulled into the lap of some guy with a very big build.

"Hey baby, you got a boyfriend?" He asked

"Excuse me, but I don't appreciate you grabbing on me like that. You don't know me." Felicia said getting an attitude.

"Hey nobody talks to Chris Masters that way and gets away with it." He said

"Okay Mr. Steroids, you've had your fun, now sit down before you pop a vein." Felicia joked

She walked to the back and sat down right next to Tiffany, "Did you see that bullshit?"

"Hell yeah, Chris is going to get his ass kicked one of these days, and we're going to be there to laugh at his crack headed ass." Tiffany laughed

Felicia burst into a fit of laughter, causing some of the students to look back at her. She quickly sat up when a woman about 5'5" with a black pinstriped suit walked into the classroom. Felicia could tell that she was new, because she was young and none of the teachers at the university were young.

"That can't be Mr. Kennedy, and if it is I want to know who did his sex change." Sadie said starting to laugh.

"Um, Masters you might want to close your mouth, because you're starting to catch flies." Ashley said with a smirk on her face

"Shut up." Chris said

"Good morning class, I'm Mrs. Levesque and I will be your permanent substitute for Creative Writing." She said

"Excuse me, Mrs. Levesque. What happened to Mr. Kennedy?" Felicia asked

"He got into a severe motorcycle accident, and he's paralyzed from the waist down." She explained

"Yes!" Sadie whispered

"Excuse me, but Mr. Kennedy was a very good teacher. So I think you all should give him his dues." Someone said from the back of the classroom

"And who the hell are you?" Tiffany asked looking over her shoulder

"My name is Melina Perez, and I just so happen to be Mr. Kennedy's assistant." She said

"Oh really, well Mr. Kennedy isn't here anymore, so it looks like your back to being a little kiss ass student like the rest of us." Ashley said

"I'm not a kiss ass, like some people." Felicia said as she looked at both Sadie and Tiffany.

Mrs. Levesque put her hands up in defense, "Alright people, no need to get hostile."

"We're like this all the time, Mrs. Levesque. You can ask Mr. Paralyzed and I can't feel my legs." Tiffany joked

Felicia, Sadie, and Ashley started laughing, but Melina wasn't.

"Ha ha, that wasn't funny, Tiffany." Melina said getting an attitude

"Actually yes it was Miss. I have to have everything my way." Felicia said

"Oh you're just jealous, because I look better than you do." Melina said as she flipped her hair.

"Melina save yourself the embarrassment, because you're only making it worse on yourself. So I suggest that you just sit down and shut the hell up." Sadie said in an annoyed tone

With that said, Melina sat down in her seat. Then Mrs. Levesque started walking around the classroom.

"What is she doing?" Tiffany whispered

"I don't know. I think she's one of those psycho killers who stalk their victims before she kills them." Ashley said

Felicia just rolled her eyes, "She's just surveying the room. She wants to know the people who are capable of doing their best in this class."

"Very good, you see now I know you will go very far Miss?" She cut off

"Felicia Gilbert." She finished

"Miss. Gilbert, how long have you been writing?" She asked as she took a seat at her desk

"I've been writing since the seventh grade. That's when I first found out that I had a passion for writing." She said with a large smile on her face.

"What do you take joy in writing, Miss. Gilbert?" She asked

"I write romantic/erotic novels." She replied

"Really, and what inspired you to write romantic/erotic novels?" She asked

"Well, I was inspired by a female author by the name of Zane. Her books were what got me into writing romantic/erotic novels in the first place. I just like to write about relationships and the pleasures of those who would want to be in a 'real' relationship." She explained

"That's great, so how long have you been writing your romantic/erotic novels?" She asked

"Not to be rude or anything, but since when was this class all about Felicia Gilbert?" Melina asked starting to get upset.

"Oh what's wrong Melina? Are you getting jealous because you just found out that the world doesn't revolve around you? Well guess what. It doesn't, so you might as well get used to it." Tiffany said

"Whatever." Melina mumbled

"I'm sorry if I offended anyone, it's just that it's hard to find a person who's passionate about their work these days." Mrs. Levesque said

"We know. You see Mrs. Levesque, Ashley, Sadie, Felicia, and myself are the best writers in this class, but Mr. Kennedy didn't want to believe that. He was so distracted by little Miss. Prissy bitch over there, that he wouldn't even take the time out to read our work." Tiffany explained

"And just who do you think you are? Calling me a prissy bitch." Melina asked standing up

"Bitch, sit your dumbass down somewhere before I kick your skanky ass out of this room. And don't think I won't, because you're pressin' my last nerve." Tiffany said starting to get an attitude.

"Tiff calm down. There won't be any need to kick her skanky ass out of the classroom, because I'm on the verge of doin' it myself." Felicia said as she took off her white half jacket hoodie.

"Ladies, what's with all the hostility?" Mrs. Levesque asked

"We don't like that skanky hoe." Tiffany said

"Damn skippy." Felicia continued

"And why don't you like her?" She asked as she sat on the edge of her desk.

"Because she's a hoe. You know, she sleeps around with more than just one guy." Tiffany explained

"Have you ever stopped to ask yourselves why she does what she does?" She asked

Felicia and Tiffany looked at Mrs. Levesque like she was with stupid.

"Are you serious? We know why she does it." Tiffany said

Mrs. Levesque raised an eyebrow.

"Because she's a Doberman pincher lookin', cow tippin', Barney Phyphoon-crackass, dick nosed, southern fried, bama ass BIATCH!" Tiffany joked

Everyone in the classroom busted out laughing. Even Mrs. Levesque was laughing her ass off. Sadie and Ashley nearly fell out of their seats they were laughing so hard, but Melina looked like she was about to cry.

"Awe, what's the matter hoe? Did I hurt the hoe's feelings?" Tiffany asked with a smirk on her face.

Then Melina busted out in tears, and ran out of the classroom. Everyone was quiet after she was gone.

"Thank god, do you know how long we've been waiting for her to do that?" Tiffany asked

"Too long." Sadie finished

For the remainder of the class, Mrs. Levesque asked them to write a six page story in whatever category they wanted. When the bell rang, those four were the first to leave. As they walked down the hallway, Felicia noticed Randy standing outside of the lunchroom.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead. I'll be there in a bit." Felicia said

Tiffany shrugged her shoulders and walked into the lunchroom with Sadie and Ashley. Felicia walked up to Randy, who had a small smirk on his face.

"Are you following me?" Felicia asked

"What makes you think I was waiting for you?" He asked as he folded his arms

"Oh you weren't? Okay, then I'll just go on ahead to lunch." Felicia said as she started to walk off

Then Randy grabbed her arm, "Okay, okay. So maybe I was waiting for you. I wanted to talk."

"About what?" Felicia asked starting to walk into the lunchroom.

"About you being my date for the frat house party tonight." He said starting to smile a bit

Felicia turned around and saw the smile he had on his face. It was the sexiest smile she had ever seen in her life, and there was no way in hell she could turn him down.

"I'm sorry, but I have a term paper to do." She said as she turned back around to get her lunch.

"You're turning down a perfectly good opportunity to make some friends." He said getting in front of her.

"I already have friends, Randy. Thank you anyway." She said walking around him.

"You can invite your friends too. Just don't leave me hanging." He said making the puppy dog face.

Felicia knew she wasn't going to win this battle, so she sighed deeply, and turned back around.

"Fine, but my friends will be coming too." She said walking away

Randy had a large smirk on his face, and went to go sit with his buddies.

"Yo Randy, who was that sexy ma you were talking to?" One of his friends asked

"Cena, that was my future wife." He said looking over at Felicia's table

"Damn, she got it like that?" Cena asked

"She's got the entire package, and tonight at the frat party she'll know it." He said as he picked up one of Cena's fries.

* * *

Felicia didn't touch her food, which was really weird for Tiffany's liking.

"Girl, what's wrong with you?" Tiffany asked

"Nothing, I'm just a little nervous." Felicia replied

"About what? The frat party?" Tiffany asked

"Yes, as you know I haven't had a date since before I got married. Much less go to a party." Felicia said picking at her fries.

"Felicia don't worry about it. We're going to be with you. What you need to be worried about is those sneaky as Sorority skanks trying to make moves on Randy. Listen to me, Randy is all that and a baseball bat okay. You need to stop being so damn cautious. Just get to know him a little tonight." Tiffany explained

"I hear what you're saying, but what the hell am I going to where? I didn't bring any type of party outfits." Felicia said

"Don't worry about it. Your girl will hook you up." Tiffany said smiling


	3. Chapter 3

The Frat House Party

After their final class, Tiffany, Felicia, Sadie, and Ashley all went back to their dorms to get changed for the party. Sadie and Felicia were rooming together, so they went to Tiffany and Ashley's room to get changed. Since Felicia was the one with the date, Tiffany and Sadie decided to help her get ready.

"Thanks for helping me, you guys." Felicia said as Tiffany curled up the last few strands of her hair.

"Hey, what are friends for? Besides, we couldn't just let you go on your first date lookin' a hot mess." Tiffany said

"True, and trust me tonight you looking nothing short of spectacular." Sadie said

"You're just saying that. Do you really think he likes me?" Felicia asked

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not an expert on men." Sadie said

"Listen, you're going to look great tonight, so there will be no way in hell he'll be able to resist you." Tiffany said

"She's right." Sadie said

Once they were finished with her hair, Sadie started on her make-up. Black eyeliner, mascara, light brown eye shadow, lip-gloss, and light brown lip liner were her choices. After Sadie was finished, Felicia walked into the room and saw a multi knit & print halter dress hanging on the back of the door. Also on the floor by the bed were a pair of black Mary Jane pumps.

"You guys rock. Now, I need you all to get out so that I can get dressed." Felicia said pushing Tiffany out of the room.

"Damn, okay. It's not like we haven't seen you naked before, Felicia." Sadie said with a large smile on her face.

"Shut up Sadie. And even think about bringing it up. It was a long time ago, so just drop it." Felicia said slamming the door.

When Felicia finally got them out of the room, she quickly took the dress off of its hanger and slid it on. Once she tied the bow around her neck, she grabbed the shoes out of their box. When she put them on, they were a perfect fit, and they were comfortable. She stood up and looked at herself in the full-length mirror hanging on the bathroom door.

"Damn do I look hot." Felicia said aloud smiling to herself.

Just then someone started banging on the door, "Are you finished in there, because we still have to get dressed, and Randy's here." Ashley said

"Okay, I'm coming. Just let me grab my purse." Felicia said grabbing the Calvin Klein Quilted Small Crescent Bag off of the bed.

When she opened the door, Randy was standing on the other side wearing a blue dress shirt that was half opened at the top to show off some of his chest, and a pair of black slacks. When he saw her, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wow, you look great!" Randy said holding his arm out.

"Thank you and you're looking pretty hot yourself." Felicia said locking her arms with his.

"We'll see you two love birds at the party." Sadie said dragging Tiffany and Ashley into the room.

Felicia just rolled her eyes and headed to Randy's car. When they reached the parking lot, Felicia noticed a black 2007 Honda S2000 sitting in front of her dormitory.

"Is this your car?" She asked quite impressed

"Yes, this little baby is my pride and joy. But don't think I love this car more than anything, because education always comes first to me." He said as he opened the door for Felicia.

"Thank you." She said as he helped her into the car.

"No problem." He said

He closed the door and ran around to the driver side. Once he was in the car, he checked his rear view mirror and adjusted it a bit.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Felicia replied buckling her seatbelt.

When they arrived at the UM Frat House the parking lot was packed. Some people even parked on the grass, but when Randy pulled into the parking lot, there was a reserved parking space with his name on it.

"You have a reserved parking space?" Felicia asked getting more impressed by the minute

"Yeah, I mean being the captain of the football team and all. I guess that's one of the perks of being the head jock." Randy said with a smirk

As Randy and Felicia walked up to the front door, she started to get nervous so she stopped walking altogether.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said as she gripped the black sweater she wore over her revealing dress.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" He asked with a small smirk on his face

"Is it that obvious?" She asked getting a little agitated

"Look, don't worry about. When you walk through that door, everyone will be too busy drinking and acting stupid to even notice." He said holding out his hand

Felicia gave a small smile and grabbed his hand. They interlocked their fingers as Randy rang the doorbell.

When the door opened, Felicia saw the sexiest guy she had ever seen in her life. He was about 6'5", with caramel colored skin, deep brown eyes, short brown hair, and wore a black wife beater to show off his large biceps.

"Hey Dave man, what's up!" Randy said as he guided Felicia into the house.

"Hey everybody, Randy finally decided to join the party." Dave yelled as they walked into the crowded living room.

Felicia saw another cutie sitting on the couch with two blondes. He had on a New England Patriots baseball cap, which was backwards, and a matching jersey to show off his gigantic arms. When he turned around, he started smiling, "Yo Randy what took you so long? We had to start the party without you."

"Look just be glad I'm here now, Cena." Randy said as he smiled at Felicia.

Just then Dave walked up right beside her.

"And who is this gorgeous beauty?" He asked

"Oh Dave, this is Felicia. Felicia this is my best friend Dave Batista. The largest defense UCF has had in years." Randy introduced

"Hi." Is all she managed to get out after Dave kissed her hand.

Just then two girls walked into the house from where the real party was, the backyard.

"Hey Randy." One of them said in a slutty tone.

"What's up Rachel. I thought you weren't going to be able to make it." He said nervously

"Well since I thought you were going to be alone tonight, I wanted to surprise you. But I can see that you replaced me…with a freshman none the less." She said getting an attitude

"You got a problem with me being a freshman?" Felicia said as she raised an eyebrow

"No, I just have a problem with you in general." Rachel spat

"Look, don't get all pissy at me just because Randy wanted to show a new student around campus. We're not dating, and I don't think we could ever date seeing as how he already has a girl." Felicia said getting in Rachel's face.

"I don't who you think you are, but don't just think that because there are guys in the room that I won't kick your ass." Rachel said getting closer to her

"Oh please, I would really like to see you try to hit me. Do it, I dare you." Felicia taunted

John, Randy, and Dave were standing behind Felicia waiting for something to jump off. And Felicia started smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Rachel asked

"Oh nothing, seeing as how I have three guys standing behind me, and no one standing behind you. That's a damn shame." Felicia said shaking her head

Rachel looked at Randy hoping that he would help her, but he just stood there and looked at her.

"I can't believe you. I blew off a road trip with my parents to come here and this is what I get in return?" Rachel said

Randy walked over to Rachel and grabbed her arm, "Come on, we need to talk."

He pulled her outside on the front porch, and shut the door. Meanwhile, Felicia was sitting at the bar reapplying her lip-gloss. Then College Girls are Easy by The Beastie Boys started blasting on the stereo. Felicia started singing along to the song.

_Anywhere I go a fly girl will please me, _

_East to west college girls are easy…  
This story's kinda funny, _

_Its one about the honeys, _

_Now Debbie was a girl who used to do it like a bunny. _

_And how about Mona, her hips was like a motor _

_I heard she liked to do it in the back of a Toyota._

_And then there was Amy, now how can ya blame me?_

_She wanted it so bad she offered to pay me. _

_And Vicki and Wheezy, both a bit sleazy, _

_Cuz all college girls are just too easy!_

Then she heard girls start laughing behind her, so she turned around.

"It's about time you idiots got here. What took you three so long?" Felicia asked hopping down off of the stool.

"Well Tiffany decided that she was going to take a two hour shower, so Ashley and I had to wait for her to get out." Sadie said pushing Tiffany in the shoulder.

"Hey! I had to get clean. I'm sorry if hygiene is more important to me than some Frat party." Tiffany said

"Oh really?" said a voice from behind them.

When they turned around all of their mouths dropped to the floor, and Felicia started laughing.

"I'm sorry Dave, you'll have to excuse my friends. They don't get out much." She explained

"Oh that just fine with me. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you think we can go somewhere to talk?" He asked

"Sure, excuse me ladies." Felicia said brushing past Sadie and Ashley and grabbed a hold of Dave's hand.

"Lucky bitch." Sadie said under her breath.

Dave and Sadie walked outside and sat on the park bench in front of the frat house.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Felicia asked

"Okay, now I know that you really don't know Randy that well and all, but he's a really nice guy and I think he likes you…a lot." Dave explained

"What? Really?" Felicia asked

"I've never seen Randy act like that around girls, especially freshman. I should know…" He said starting to smile a bit.

"And what makes you think he likes me. I mean we don't even know that much about each other." Felicia said

"Look, just take some time to get to him. But I'm warning you right now he has a habit of pushing people away. I've seen it too many times to keep count." He said

"How long have you and Randy been friends?" She asked

"Since we were in diapers. Our moms worked at the same restaurant, and they became really close friends. So we were met to be best friends." He said smiling.

"That sounds like me and my best friend Ashley. We grew up together, but she moved away when we started high school. Now we're attending the same college." She said smiling too

Dave looked at her and saw something familiar about her smile, like he had seen it before.

"Is there something wrong?" Felicia asked

"No, I'm fine. I just zoned out." He said shaking his head a bit.

"I do that too. But I only do that when I'm writing a story." She said

"What kind of stories do you write?" He asked

"Trust me, you don't want to know." She said with a small smirk.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad." He said playfully bumping her with his shoulder.

Felicia smiled, "Okay, I write romantic/erotic stories."

"Really? That's interesting." He said raising an eyebrow.

"How so?" She asked

"Well, I've never heard of erotic stories or romantic stories." He said

"Really? Well the category really isn't Erotic. It's actually Erotica. So I right Roman and Erotica." She explained

"I'm guessing that you've published some of your work?" He asked

"Nope. Well, at least not yet." She shrugged her shoulders

"I would love to read some of your work. That is if you'll let me." He said

"Sure. I mean I don't have a problem with that it's just that I'm really shy about who reads my stuff." She said

"You shouldn't be. If you got the guts to write sex novels then you should have the guts to let people read it. Especially if it's good." He smiled at her

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. She knew what he was implying.

"You are so disgusting." She laughed

"What! I was just telling the truth. What's wrong with that?" He asked

"Yeah okay, you were being disgusting." She said with a small smirk on her face

"But it got you to smile didn't it?" He asked

"Okay, whatever you say Dave." She said

He quickly shot a look at her, "You remembered my name."

"Of course I remember your name. Why wouldn't I remember your name?" She asked

"I don't know. It's just that some of the girls around tend to forget a lot of things." He said

"I know, but I'm not as much of a klutz as I look." She said

"You don't look like a klutz. And you sure as hell don't sound like one." He said

"Thanks." She said starting to stare at the ground.

Felicia took a look at her watch and saw that it was ten fifteen.

"Hey Dave, do you think we should head back into the house. People might be looking for us." She said

"Oh yeah sure." He said

They both got up and headed back into the UM Frat house. When Batista opened the door, Felicia saw Sadie and John kissing by the stair case. Then Felicia cleared her throat, interrupting their kiss.

"Oh hey Felicia. Where have you been?" Sadie asked getting red in the face.

"I was talking to Dave outside. What are you doing?" Felicia asked with a smirk on her face as she looked at John.

"Actually I was just about to go upstairs with John." She said

Felicia looked at John, and shook her head.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Felicia asked Sadie

"Sure." Sadie said following Felicia out onto the porch.

When the door was shut Felicia smacked Sadie hard on the shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just can't go upstairs with a guy you just met tonight. Besides, you don't know what he's capable of doing." Felicia said getting upset

"Don't worry about it. John's a cool guy, and he would never hurt me." Sadie said

"Whatever hoe. Just know that if you have sex with him unprotected I'm not babysitting." Felicia said walking into the house.

Felicia walked right past Dave and John and headed for the living room. The couch was unoccupied, so she sat down on the couch and started sulking. Then she saw Randy come from the backyard.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said getting an attitude.

"Uh huh, so you're sitting here sulking about nothing. Okay." He said about to get up but Felicia grabbed his arm

"Okay, I'm not okay. My friend Sadie met John, and decided to go upstairs with him." She said

"And you're mad at her why?" Randy asked

"I'm mad at her because she should know not to go upstairs with a guy she just met." Felicia said

"Look, she's old enough to make her own decisions." Randy said

"You don't think I know that. It's just that I thought she would have more sense than that."

Randy walked over to the bar and poured himself a cup of beer from the keg.

"You want a drink?" He asked handing her the cup

"No thank you, I don't drink." She said pushing the cup away

"Alright, suit yourself." He said taking a long swig of his beer

Felicia rolled her eyes and continued to sulk on the couch. Then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw Dave's face.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"No, and I think I'm ready to go home." She said

"But we haven't danced yet." He said pulling her to her feet

"Do we have to?" She asked whining

"Yes, at least just one dance." He pleaded

Felicia sighed deeply as Batista dragged her out to the backyard. Everyone was standing around talking and drinking beer, but no one was dancing. She noticed Tiffany and Ashley talking to two guys by the pool, but there was no dancing.

"Dave, no one is dancing." She said trying to stop walking.

"Don't worry about it. Just pretend that no one is here but us." He said walking over to the stereo.

Just then "Lost Without You" by Robin Thicke started to play, and Dave walked over to Felicia. He pulled her close to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They started swaying to the slow melody, and Felicia looked Dave. Everyone started staring at them, but they hadn't noticed. Dave and Felicia were completely lost in each other's eyes and the music. When the song ended, everyone started clapping which snapped Felicia and Dave out of their trance. Felicia started to blush, and headed back into the house. That was until someone grabbed her arm, and spun her around. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Felicia tried to fight at first, but she felt herself surrender and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When she opened her eyes, she saw Randy standing before her with a small smirk on his face.

"What was that for?" She asked

Randy grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house. Once the door was shut, he guided her to the couch to sit down.

"Listen, I know I haven't been the perfect date tonight and I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to having such a "mature" girl around. I mean most of the girls I hang out with are either alcoholics, smoke weed, or are into worst shit. But when I saw you dancing with Dave, I found myself starting to get jealous because I knew that that should have been us dancing." Randy explained

"Randy, this is new for me too. I mean I just started my Junior year and I've never been in a relationship." She said

"Wait, wait. You're a Junior?" He asked confused

"Yeah, you thought I was a freshman?" She asked

"Everyone here thinks you're a freshman." He said

"Really, I look like a freshman? Isn't that funny?" She laughed a bit

"So why are you just starting you Junior year here?" He asked

"Because the place I went to college was where I used to live with my…" Felicia trailed off

"Are you okay?" Randy asked

"Um yeah, I just need to get some fresh air. I'll be right back." She said leaving the room

When she got out onto the porch, she was wanted to bang her head on one of the columns.

_I am so stupid. I was just about to spill the beans about my marriage, and I can't do that. Well, at least not yet. God how could I be so stupid. I came here to get away from Jason and to completely forget about him. Jason was never apart of my life, so I have to get used to it. I deserve a fresh start._

She then felt someone poke her on her side.

"Would you people stop touching me! Jesus, what is with people always wanting to touch me? Am I that captivating, that you have to touch me every time you want to talk?" She yelled

When she saw who it was, she wanted to mentally kick herself in the ass.

"Sorry for trying to see if you're okay." Sadie said

Felicia sighed, "I'm sorry Sadie. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Just then Tiffany ran out of the house, "Girls our song is on…Come on!"

Sadie, Tiffany, and Felicia all ran to the backyard, and heard "Take the Lead (Wanna Ride)" blasting on the stereo. Tiffany and Sadie started dancing in front random people, and Felicia ran up on the small stage they had set up and started dancing. Everyone started clapping and cheering as Felicia danced around on the stage. Then she saw Dave and Randy up front, and she motioned for them to get on stage with her. They both walked on stage, and she started dancing with the both of them.

"You go girl!" Tiffany yelled from the crowd

"She is doing our routine!" Ashley yelled

Felicia got lost in the music as she danced on both Randy and Dave. That was until "La Cumparsita (Tango Remix) started playing. Then she searched the crowd for a partner. She then saw her third victim. The guy was about 5'5" with short blonde hair, and wore a black dress shirt with matching slacks. When he got on stage, the crowd was wondering what was going on. That's when the tango started, and Felicia and the "partner" started getting into the dance. Everyone couldn't believe that they were actually doing the tango. Afterwards, Felicia hugged her dance partner and hopped off the stage.

"You worked it up there girl!" Tiffany exclaimed

"Haha, you know how I do, Tiff." Felicia said as she high-fived her friend

"But you were really good. I mean competition good." Ashley said

"Ashley, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not going to compete in that stupid competition. I'm a writer. Dancing is just a hobby." Felicia said as she walked back into the house

Just then someone tickled her sides…

"How many time do I have to tell-." She cut off when she turned around

"Oh, hey Dave." She said

"Felicia you were absolutely fantastic out there. If you weren't known before, the entire galaxy knows who you are now." He said as he hugged her

Then someone cleared their throat, interrupting the moment. Felicia turned to find John Cena standing behind them.

"What's up John?" Batista asked

"Nothing, just came in to get a beer. Can I talk to you for a second. Please excuse us Felicia." John said as they walked upstairs.

Once they were out of site, John punched Dave in the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for!?" Dave exclaimed

"You're trying to make a move on Randy's girl, aren't you?" John asked

"Look John, Felicia is a great girl, and she deserves better." He said

"Randy's trying. He just got back from an injured knee, so you know he's a bit vulnerable right now." John replied

"You and I both know that Randy would break that girl's heart within a week. We both know how he can't keep it in his pants." Dave said

"Damn, this is so messed up. Randy does have a sex problem, but maybe he's trying to work through it." John said

"Work through it? No, Randy's going with the flow…for right now, but when he starts up, there's no getting him to stop." Dave said

"I know, I know. But what are we supposed to do?" John asked

"Prevent her from getting hurt. That's why I'm letting her know that she can trust me. Look, let's just go back down to the party and we'll finish this tomorrow." Dave said

"Iight, just don't make any moves on her…at least not yet." John said

When they went back downstairs, Batista walked into the living room only to find Randy and Felicia making out on the couch. He shook his head and went back upstairs to his room. He flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_Felicia better watch herself around Randy. He'll end up hurting her when she least expects it._


	4. Chapter 4

"**Prevent her from getting hurt. That's why I'm letting her know that she can trust me. Look, let's just go back down to the party and we'll finish this tomorrow." Dave said**

"**Iight, just don't make any moves on her…at least not yet." John said**

**When they went back downstairs, Batista walked into the living room only to find Randy and Felicia making out on the couch. He shook his head and went back upstairs to his room. He flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.**

"_**Felicia better watch herself around Randy. He'll end up hurting her when she least expects it."**_

Graduation Day

**It's been a year since their first meeting, and Felicia and Randy were still going strong. That is until graduation day. Felicia plans on going to California to become an author and Randy wants to follow in his father's footsteps and become a professional wrestler. Will this be the end of their relationship?**

July 3rd, 2000

While Felicia changed into her cap and gown, Randy was waiting outside of her door. He was contemplating on whether or not to knock.

"Felicia are you almost ready?" Randy asked as he looked at his watch.

"Randy, hold on. We have two hours till the ceremony, stop being so paranoid." Felicia replied as she fixed her hair.

When she opened the door, she saw Randy standing in front of her with his cap and gown on.

"Awe, don't you look handsome." Felicia said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips

"And you still manage to look beautiful even though it's graduation." He said as he caressed the side of her face.

Felicia blushed and they began to kiss passionately against his car.

"Would you two get a room, damn!" They heard a voice from the opposite direction.

"Tiffany what are you doing here? And where is Ashley I thought you were already at the plaza?" Felicia asked

"I was until I remembered that I left my wallet in the side drawer. And Ashley is with her ever so clingly boyfriend." Tiff said as she shivered in disgust

"I still can't believe that her and John finally hooked up. They were meant for one another." Felicia said staring into Randy's ocean blue eyes.

"Like we were meant to be together?" Randy asked as he slid his hand down her sides.

"Yep, like us. You know, no one thought we could last for this long, but we beat the odds. Now, we're graduating together." Felicia said as she kissed him passionately

"Okay, let's head over to the plaza before we're late." Randy said as he opened the car door.

Felicia stepped into the car, and they headed over to the plaza. Once Randy was parked, they headed to the back of the building where the graduation was going to be held. Everyone was seated and Randy and Felicia took their seats up in front of the stage. When the dean of admissions, Linda McMahon, stepped on stage everyone got quiet.

"For the past four years, I have seen students from all over the United States attend this University, and I have been both disappointed and impressed by some of their actions. The senior class of the year two thousand has been the best class I have seen in a long time, and the two students in this class I am most proud of are sitting right in front of me. Will David Batista and Felicia Gilbert please join me on stage? The crowd started to cheer for the two as they walked on stage. Randy kissed Felicia's hand before she went on stage and high-fived Dave as he walked by. Several members of the football team cheered for Dave and Felicia as they stood by one another on stage.

"You two have maintained the highest GPAs I've ever seen since working here. And there is no doubt in my mind that you two will go far. Miss. Gilbert, the most intelligent woman I have ever had the pleasure of accepting into this college. You are an amazing writer, and I am most certain that your first book will be a best seller. And on behalf of the university I give you this plaque, honoring your intelligence and your skill. Congratulations and good luck on your journey."

Felicia accepted the plaque and stepped to the other side of the stage.

"Now another student who has impressed me over the years is the best defense this university has ever seen, and he will most likely make it into the NFL, Mr. David Batista. You have proven to me that not all football players are meatheads, but some do have intelligence. David has a lot of it, and hopefully he will continue to grace this country with his skill and intelligence. So, here is your plaque and good luck on your journey." Linda, along with the rest of the student body and guests started clapping.

Felicia and Dave looked at one another and held both of their plaques high above their heads. Everyone started to cheer, and then they walked off stage. After everyone received their degrees, Felicia met up with Sadie, Ashley, and Tiffany, who were waiting for her by Randy's car.

"Hey guys." Felicia said as she hugged all three of them.

"So you're really leaving?" Tiffany asked

"Well, not today but I'm leaving in two weeks. That'll give Randy and I sometime together before I leave." Felicia said as she took off her cap and gown.

Felicia wore a pair of low-rise denim shorts, with a pair of white high-heeled flip flops, and a matching white wireless bikini top. She searched the car, found a white baseball hat with "Aries" spelled in the front, and put it on backwards.

"Wow, you look great! Are you and Randy going to the beach?" Tiffany asked

"Actually, Randy and I are going to an end of the year party at John's house in Tampa." Felicia said as she put her bag in the trunk of Randy's car.

"Yeah, I heard about that. It's supposed to be a huge blow-out." Sadie said

"Sadie, you going with Dave?" Ashley asked

"Yeah, are you going with John?" Sadie asked

"Of course, how can he have a party and not invite his fiancée?" Ashley asked

"Duh, and what about you Tiff? Are you going to the party?" Felicia asked

"Nah, I'm just going to hang back and chill with the folks. I haven't seen them in four years, so I'm going to spend some time with them." She lied

"Oh, okay. Well, look if you change your mind call me. Randy and I could always give you a ride." Felicia said

"That's okay, I don't want to intrude." Tiffany said starting to head into the dormitory

Ashley started to worry, "You guys, I think Tiffany feels a little left out."

"A little? Tiffany feels so left out it's ridiculous. How about I pressure her into going to the party, and Felicia, you could call one of Randy's buddies to meet her there." Sadie said

"How about Jeff? Tiffany has had a crush on him since he transferred in from North Carolina." Ashley said

"Perfect! I have his cell number too. This is too perfect." Felicia said as she dialed his number.

"Hey Felicia, what's up?" Jeff answered

"Nothing, hey I have a question. Are you going to John's party tonight?" She asked

"Actually I am. Why?" He asked

"Do you have a date?" She asked

"Nope, I am dateless." He said sarcastically

"Great! Do you think you could do me a huge favor?" She asked

"Sure, what is it?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, my best friend Tiffany doesn't have a date to the party either, so I was hoping that you could take her." Felicia said

"You mean Tiffany Douglas?" He asked

"Yeah, that's her." Felicia smiled

"Man, I've liked her ever since I saw her in Bio-Chem class. She was crackin' on the teacher the entire period. I'll definitely take her." He said in an excited tone.

"Great, what time will you be picking her up?" She asked

"Like around seven- thirty." He said

"That's perfect! So I'll call Tiff and tell her to get ready. And by the time you get here, she'll be ready to go." Felicia said

"Cool, see you then." He said

"Bye Jeffy." Felicia said as she closed her phone.

"That was as easy as cutting pie." Felicia said

When the girls went back to Ashley's dorm room, the door was locked. So, Ashley used her key and opened the door.

"Hey Tiff, what cha doin'?" Sadie asked as she walked up beside Tiffany

"Nothin', I'm just being bored." Tiff said

"I thought you said you were hangin' out with your folks tonight?" Felicia asked

"Well apparently my parents are out on a "date", so they cancelled." She said

"That's messed up. But that is kind of a blessing in disguise." Ashley said

"Why do you say that?" Tiff asked

"What would you do if I told you that we got you a date for John's party?" Felicia asked

"What! Are you crazy? No, cause the last guy you three tried to hook me up with had a huge Afro and he looked like Corbin Bleu on some serious crack." Tiff said as she got up from her desk

"Okay, that one failed, but I promise this one won't." Ashley said

"What makes you so sure this one won't?" Tiffany asked

"Because it's Jeff Hardy." Sadie blurted

Ashley smacked her on her shoulder, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"What! You mean Jeff Hardy wants to take me to John's party tonight?" Tiffany asked almost in shock

"Believe it girlie, we pulled through this time." Felicia said

"I can't believe this! But I don't have anything sexy to wear for tonight." She said

"That's why I came prepared." Ashley said as she threw a large box on the bed

"Thank you guys so much." Tiffany said hugging all three of her best friends.

A few hours later, Tiffany, Ashley, and Sadie were all dressed up for the party. Tiffany wore a hot pink tankini halter-top, with a pair of denim hipster shorts, and black cutout stiletto sandals. Sadie wore a black cut-out one piece bathing suit, with a white frayed miniskirt, and a pair of black ankle-strap pumps. Ashley decided on a baby blue push-up halter top bikini, with a pair of tight dark blue faded denim shorts, and some blue high-heeled flip flops. Felicia was surprised that Sadie actually wore heels, because she never used to wear heels back in high school. Felicia knew it had something to do with her and Dave.

"So Dave got you into wearing heels, huh?" Felicia asked

Sadie gave Felicia an evil look, "Hey! Don't give me the death glare. I'm not the one dating him."

Ashley and Tiffany started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Felicia asked

"Sadie bet that Dave couldn't cook her a full-course meal that night she went to the frat house. He said that if she lost that she would have to wear heels whenever they went out in public." Ashley explained

"That's a damn shame." Felicia shook her head

"Well, at least I'm still a virgin." Sadie blurted

"And? That's just telling him that you have intimacy problems. Because if I had a man like Dave…Shit, I would do some thangs for a little piece of change if catch my drift." Felicia joked

Tiffany and Felicia high-fived one another and laughed as they walked to the parking lot. Once they were outside, there were four cars very nice cars waiting in the parking lot.

"I know that's Randy right there, because he always leaves his lights on." Felicia said as she walked towards the car.

"We'll see you at the party." Sadie said

"So where's Dave's car?" Ashley asked

"It's right over there." Sadie pointed to a yellow hummer at the entrance of the parking lot.

"Damn, that's nice." Tiffany said

"I know. Well, I'll catch you girls on the flip-side." Sadie said as she headed towards the car.

"There's John's low-rider. Damn that car is so sexy." Ashley said as she walked towards it.

"See you at the party, Tiff." Ashley said as she got into the car.

The girls were gone, and Tiffany was left standing by herself in the parking lot.

He's not going to come. I knew it was lie. They would never do anything so generous for me. They never have and they never wi-.

Tiffany's thoughts were interrupted when a 2007 Dodge Ram pulled up in front of her. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see who the driver was until he rolled down the windows.

"Hey Tiff, you waitin' for me?" He asked with a smile.

Tiffany just smiled and opened the car door and got in. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and they headed to the party.

Once the girls had arrived at the party, John's house was packed like a bar on Superbowl Sunday. The girls were guided inside the house by their dates, and were led straight to the kegs. John was the first one with a beer in his hand, and roamed around the house to mingle with Randy, Dave, and Jeff. Leaving Felicia, Ashley, Sadie, and Tiffany in the kitchen, they just stood in the kitchen and talked.

"This house is huge." Tiffany said

"It is isn't it? Yeah I've only been her but like ten million times." Ashley said

"Yeah, no telling how many times you two had sex in every room of the house." Felicia joked

"Now that's disgusting." Sadie said

"Oh please, like you and Dave don't christen the back of his hummer every chance you get." Ashley said

"Hell! I would love to christen the back of Dave's hummer with Dave none the less." Felicia raised an eyebrow.

"You know what, you are so lucky you're my best friend, because I would so kick your ass." Sadie said

"Oh please, knowing us we would probably do that boyfriend swap 'thing'." Tiffany said

"I'm sorry, but I cannot see myself with John. I just can't do it." Felicia said

"And I can't see myself with Randy. I mean he's cute and all, but he ain't all that." Ashley said

"Okay, enough talk about sleeping with each other's boyfriends! Let's party!" Sadie yelled

"Oh yeah!" Felicia yelled

The girls followed Sadie out into the backyard where everyone was. It was humid as all hell, yet no one was in the pool. So Sadie put her beer on the ground, snuck up behind Felicia, and pushed her into the pool. Sadie started laughing, and Felicia was cussin' somethin' fierce.

"Oh you bitch! You are so going to get what's coming to you!" Felicia yelled

"Come and get me!" Sadie taunted

But when she turned around, she saw Tiffany and Ashley standing behind her.

"Payback is indeed a bitch." Ashley said as she grabbed one of Sadie's arms

Tiffany grabbed her other arm, and they both flung her into the pool. Felicia and Sadie started splashing around until they saw two guys throw Ashley and Tiffany into the pool.

"Assholes!" Tiffany screamed

"Hey Tiff, let it go. We're the ones in the pool, so let's make the best out of it." Sadie said

"You're right." Tiff said starting to smile

All four girls started to splash around until they saw all four of their dates standing in front of them.

"Now what do we have here?" John asked

"It looks like our girls are getting wet without us." Randy said

"Now that's just unacceptable." Dave said

"Tiffany, what do you have to say for yourself?" Jeff asked

Tiffany raised an eyebrow, "Get you sexy ass on in here before I come out and push you in."

All four guys looked at one another, shrugged their shoulders and started to take off their shirts.

"Oh yeah baby, take it off…Take it all off!" Felicia screamed

"Where's my wallet I swore I had a fifty-dollar bill somewhere." Ashley laughed

"Wooo! It's starting to get a little hot up in here ladies." Said Sadie

"Girl you ain't never lie." Felicia said as she high-fived Sadie

All the guys were down to their swimming trunks, and just stood there.

"Girls, I have an idea." Felicia said

"We're listening." Ashley said

"How about we have a flexing competition. Whoever has the best flex gets to get into the hot tub with…" Ashley cut off

"Not me, I'm here have fun…but not that much fun." Sadie said

"Me neither, if I must say so myself. I am out of your league." Tiffany said

"As much as I would love to, I really don't feel up to it. So I guess Felicia I guess you're the only left." Ashley had a devious smirk on her face.

"I hate you all. I really do." Felicia said

"I know, now go get in the hot tub." Ashley said

Felicia swam over to the hot tub and got in. She found the hot water quite relaxing actually.

"Hey John, I can't be in this bad boy too long, or else I'll end up falling asleep." Felicia laughed

John shook his head and looked at Ashley, "Okay, so who's up first?"

"Up first weighing in at two hundred and twenty-five pounds, Jeff Hardy!" Sadie introduced

Jeff walked onto the diving board and started flexing his muscles. He ended up doing a cannonball into the pool, but that got him even more points. Sadie gave him a seven, Tiffany gave him a ten (of course), and Ashley gave him an eight. So in total, Jeff got a twenty-five.

"Now next up weighing in at two hundred and forty-five pounds, Randy Orton!" Tiffany introduced

Randy stepped up on the diving board and did this pose that he did when he flung out his arms and held his head high in the air, as if he were God's greatest creation. The girls all cheered for him, which brought a smirk to his face. Then he started flexing his biceps, which sent Felicia into a frenzy.

"That's right baby! Show em' how it's done!" Felicia yelled from the hot tub

Then he did a perfect back flip into the pool. Sadie gave him a ten, Tiffany gave him a nine, and Ashley gave another eight. So in total, Randy got a twenty-seven. He swam over to the hot tub and started passionately kissing Felicia. Things between them started to get a little hot and heavy until…

"Hey! Get your ass away from the prize!" Tiffany yelled

"Fine, whatever." Randy said as he swam over to the edge of the pool

"Next up weighing in at two hundred and forty pounds and he's my boyfriend, John Cena!" Ashley introduced.

Cena walked out onto the diving board and started doing some bullshit dance that had everyone start laughing. Then he started doing to Hulk Hogan poses, which the girls loved, but Ashley shut them down hard.

"Hey back off, he's mine." Ashley warned

The girls got quiet and John continued to flex his large biceps. Then he did a three sixty flip into the water. Everyone cheered for him, and Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs, which got a splash in the face by Tiffany. Sadie gave him an eight, Tiffany gave him a nine, and Ashley gave him a ten (of course). So in total, John received a twenty-seven. Ashley want a re-score, but Tiffany and Sadie weren't trying to hear it. So they continued.

"And last but definitely not least, weighing in at two hundred and ninety pounds, David Batista!" Sadie introduced

When Dave walked out onto the diving board, Felicia sat up and stared at him. He wore a pair of navy blue swimming trunks, and his muscles were on point. His biceps were screaming for her to touch them, and when he glanced up at her she wanted him in the worst way. He smirked at her, and started flexing his muscles, sending all the girls into a craze. Sadie was splashing around with Tiffany, not paying attention, but when he looked back at Felicia, all eye were on him. Then he jumped up and did a corkscrew dive into the pool. Even the guys were impressed. Tiffany gave him a ten, Sadie gave him a ten, and Ashley gave him a ten. So in total, Dave received a thirty. Making him the winner of the competition.

"Okay! Everyone in the pool!" John screamed

The music started to play again, and everyone who had suits on jumped in the pool. As for Dave, he joined Felicia in the hot tub, and they just stared at one another for a moment.

_God he is so hot! Wait a second; I can't be having these kinds of thoughts about Dave. I mean he's my best friend's boyfriend, and my boyfriend's best friend. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Felicia shook her head to get focused, until she caught Dave staring at her.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something." He said

"Like what?" She asked

"Like whether or not I should join the NFL." He said

"Well, it's like this Dave. Everyone is expecting you to play in the NFL, but if that's not what you want to do, then don't do it." Felicia said

"I mean, I love football, but lately I've been looking into this whole professional wrestling job." He said

"Professional wrestling? Wow, I think that would be right up your alley seeing as how you are great in the violence department." Felicia smiled

"Yeah, but I just don't want to be known as a wrecking ball, you know?" He asked

"So show them that you can be more than just a wrecking ball. Show everyone a more animalistic side of you. You know the sadistic animal. The man that's not afraid to make you bleed or break every single bone in your body." Felicia said

Dave cocked his head to the side, "You know what? You're right. You're absolutely right. So what about you?"

"What about me?" Felicia asked

"Why do you want to go all the way to California to become an author?" He asked

"Because it has always been my dream to live in California, and now that I have that chance I won't let anything get in the way of that." She said

"What about Randy?" Dave asked

"I don't know what's going to happen. I mean he's going off to OVW in the fall, and I'll be writing in California, so we'll have completely separate lives." She said

"Are you going to break things off with him?" He asked

"Now why would you say something like that? Of course I'm not going to break things off with him. I mean we maybe in different states, but we can still visit and call one another. I'm in love with Randy, and there's nothing that could break us apart." She said

Dave looked over Felicia's shoulder only to see Randy making out with some red headed chick. He started shaking his head, and then glanced over to Felicia.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing, I'll be right back." He said as he pulled himself out of the hot tub

Felicia looked on as she saw him walk towards Randy who was kissing a girl that wasn't her. Her eyes widened in shock, and her heart started beating extremely fast. The adrenaline started pumping through her body, and she bolted out of the hot tub. She ran past Dave and tackled the girl to the ground. Felicia grabbed a handful of the girl's hair and started using her face as a punching bag.

"You stupid bitch! I am going to kick your ass!" Felicia screamed

The other girl couldn't break free because Felicia was sitting on top of her, and had her arms pinned to the ground. John ran over and helped Dave pull her off, and when they did Felicia was kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! Let me go! That ho is messing with the wrong bitch! Let me go!" Felicia fought to get free, but failed.

When she saw the girl's face, she wanted to do even more damage. So once Dave and John were distracted she chased the girl into the house and all hell broke loose.

"Melina you stupid whore!" Felicia screamed as she again tackled the girl to the floor

"Your ass is mine!" Felicia screamed

Felicia started punching Melina's face in with her bare hands, but started getting bored, so she got off of her and picked her up by her hair.

"You want to be a slutty whore and take other girl's men, huh? I'll teach you to mess with my shit." Felicia said

Felicia grabbed her hair and threw her out of the first story window, making her land on the front lawn.

"You're trash, so you get thrown out like trash!" Felicia yelled

As Melina lay unconscious in the grass, Felicia went after Randy, who was still in the backyard with everybody else.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Felicia?" Randy asked

Felicia didn't say a word as she stormed up to Randy; all that was heard was a loud 'thud'. Randy hit the ground really hard, and Felicia just stared down at him, tears streaming down her face.

"How could you do this to me? To us!" She yelled, "You're nothing but a lying, cheating son of a bitch, who doesn't care about anyone but yourself! Well, you know what? I am through with this relationship, and I'm through with you." Felicia said as she stormed off into the house.

Randy just sat on the ground with blood dripping from his nose. Ashley and everyone else ran after Felicia.

"Felicia where are you going?" Ashley asked as she followed her best friend

"I'm going to California." Felicia said

"But you said that your plane leaves in two weeks, don't you have to wait?" Sadie asked standing beside Ashley

"The hell with that! If I stay here, I am going end up doing something that I just might regret, so I'm getting out while I can. Jeff, can I borrow your car?" She asked holding out her hand

"Yeah, Dave or John will drive me to pick it up." He said throwing her the keys

She got into Jeff's truck and revved up the engine. Felicia took one last look at all of her friends, and started to cry.

"Goodbye." She whispered to herself

With that, she drove off, leaving everyone she's ever cared about behind.


	5. Chapter 5

"**The hell with that! If I stay here, I am going end up doing something that I just might regret, so I'm getting out while I can. Jeff, can I borrow your car?" She asked holding out her hand**

"**Yeah, Dave or John will drive me to pick it up." He said throwing her the keys**

**She got into Jeff's truck and revved up the engine. Felicia took one last look at all of her friends, and started to cry. **

"**Goodbye." She whispered to herself**

**With that, she drove off, leaving everyone she's ever cared about behind. **

_**This chapter contains major strong sexual content…just a warning before you start reading.**_

A New Life

February 14th, 2006

San Diego, California

After Felicia had caught the earliest plane to San Diego, she tried so hard to forget her life in Florida, but it was extremely hard for her to get over it. Over time, she eventually did forget and she created a new life in San Diego. A nice house on the beach, her writing, her new friends, and a new boyfriend. Oh yeah, she was completely over it.

As Felicia was taking a shower "Butterfly" by Crazy Town was blasting on her stereo. Once that hot water hit her face, she was completely lost, and she liked it that way. She was in her own world until she heard the shower door open and shut. A smile showed on her face, and she turned around to face her gorgeous boyfriend.

"I thought you had to work?" Felicia asked

"I called in sick." He said

"Awe, that was sweet, but I don't want to be the reason you get fired, babe." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Well, I wanted to spend some time with my woman. Is that good enough?" He asked

"It'll do…for now." She said with a smirk

They started passionately kissing and "Mood" by Chante Moore started playing, making the mood even better.

"Taylor, can you say it for me?" She asked as she broke their kiss

"I love you, more than you ever know." He said

Felicia started smiling, and they started kissing again. As Taylor softly kissed her neck, Felicia ran her hands down his muscular toned body. Taylor then shut off the shower, and opened the shower door. He picked Felicia up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her into the bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, Taylor slammed Felicia into the nearest wall; making out heavily in the process. Felicia wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he held her by her hips. He then traced his tongue up her neck continued to kiss her deeply. Felicia felt the tip of his hard shaft enter her slowly. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades once every inch of him was inside of her. He then took her off of the wall and gently laid her down on the bed. Felicia felt like she was floating on air whenever she was with Taylor, and she wanted to keep it that way. She wrapped her legs around Taylor's back as he picked up speed, and she scratched the hell out of his back, but that heightened his sexual desire. They kissed passionately as they both came to their climaxing point. Felicia moaned loudly as Taylor picked up his pace, and with one smooth hard stroke, they let everything go. Taylor collapsed on top of Felicia, and they softly kissed one another.

"I love you." Taylor said as he pushed a few strands of hair out of Felicia's face

Felicia smiled at Taylor, "I love you too, Taylor."

As Taylor laid in Felicia's arms, she stared up at the ceiling of her new beach house and smiled.

_Life can't get any better than this. Everything in my life is so much better now that I have my writing and Taylor. He's made everything make sense since I moved here, and now he's here with me._

Felicia stared down at Taylor's sleeping face, and she kissed him on his forehead.

"I love you." She whispered

Then she fell asleep thinking about Taylor.

**Short chapter, I know. But the next one will be longer…I promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Life can't get any better than this. Everything in my life is so much better now that I have my writing and Taylor. He's made everything make sense since I moved here, and now he's here with me.**_

_**Felicia stared down at Taylor's sleeping face, and she kissed him on his forehead.**_

"_**I love you." She whispered**_

_**Then she fell asleep thinking about Taylor.**_

Unexpected Visit

April 6th, 2008

New York City, New York

Felicia sat at the round table with several other authors as she waited nervously for her name to be called. She had been nominated for best-selling novel in the year 2008. As she sat sweating bullets, she noticed all of friends standing in the back of the large ballroom. Then all of the nervousness soon dissipated and she began to get anxious.

"Now the moment we've all been waiting for. The award for best-selling novel of 2008 is…Felicia Gilbert!" said the woman

Felicia started smiling uncontrollably as she stood from her seat. The dress she wore was a Tulle covered halter dress from Fredrick's of Hollywood. Her micro braids were neatly placed in a French bun, and the diamond earrings she wore sparkled in the light as she walked up the stairs. When she got the podium, she hugged the woman and stared back at the audience.

"I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say. It's like I always new that his day would come, but I actually never thought that I would be standing here holding this award. Um…First I would like to thank God for giving me this gift, and if it wasn't for him then I don't know where I would be right now. Second I would like to thank my father, Viktor Gilbert for believing in me and helping me get my novel out there for the world to see. Third, my best friends in the entire universe for being my inspiration. And last but not least, my gorgeous husband, Taylor. From the moment we met he knew that I had what it took to be an amazing writer, and since we've been together he not once doubted the fact that I would one day win an award. Baby, this one's for you. I love and I always will. Thank you."

An emotional Felicia walked backstage and headed back to her seat, but before she could make it back to her seat, she felt someone grab her arm. And when she turned around, her eyes widened and a stray tear fell down her cheek.

"Randy?" She said not believing that he was actually there.

"Congratulations Felicia. I knew you could it." He said with a small smile

Felicia gave him a small smile and headed back to her seat. And after the ceremony was over, she walked outside where she was met by a bunch of fans. As she signed autographs, she noticed all her friends walk out of the building.

"Guys what are you all doing here? You all look amazing." Felicia said in disbelief

"Yea well some of us still look the same, but some things do change over time." Sadie said as she pointed to Ashley's baby belly.

"Ashley! Oh. My. God, congratulations! I knew this fool would end up knocking you up." Felicia joked

"Hey! I can't help it if I have super sperm." John smirked

"Shut up, cause your super sperm is the reason why I'm giving birth to twins next month, jackass." Ashley said as she smacked him on his arm.

"Ouch! Would you stop hitting me, damn." John said rubbing his arm

"John's still a big bitch." Felicia laughed

"Yeah, but he's my big bitch." Ashley smiled

"Well enough about them, look who's getting married." Tiffany said as she held out her hand showing off her Platinum 1-ct TW 3-Stone Princess Engagement Ring.

"It's about damn time. Geez, Jeff it took you long enough." Felicia joked

"Look, this girl is unbelievably picky, and sometimes I think she's a gold digger." She whispered into Felicia's ear.

"Hey, I heard that dumbass." Tiffany said as she smacked Jeff upside his head

"I was telling the truth." Jeff said as she rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't start with me." Tiffany said starting to get an attitude.

"I see you haven't lost that attitude, Tiff." Felicia said as she raised an eyebrow.

Just then someone cleared their throat, "Did you forget someone?"

Felicia turned around in amazement to see David Batista standing in front of her.

"David!" She screamed as she ran into his arms

They hugged for a good fifteen minutes before Ashley's pregnant belly broke them apart.

"Okay, enough of this mushy shit. Can we go out to eat please. I have craving for raw stake and sushi." Ashley said as she headed to the car.

John turned to face Felicia, "This chick has the weirdest cravings in the world. I swear, yesterday she asked me to bring her a whole chocolate cake and twelve packs of ketchup. Sometimes I think she's the devil." John joked

"Stop it, cravings are normal. Besides, after she has the babies there will be no more weird cravings." Felicia assured John

"I hope you're right." He said as he got into the car.

"Okay guys, I'll see you tomorrow. We're all going to hang out and catch up on stuff." Felicia said

"That's going to be fun." Randy said as he walked up behind her.

"Hey Randy, how have you been?" Felicia asked in a professional tone

"I'm good, John, Dave, and I are all pro-wrestlers for World Wrestling Entertainment." He smiled

"You've got to be shittin' me." Felicia said in disbelief

"I'm afraid not. He's currently the Intercontinental Champion. John's the WWE Champion, and I, David Batista am the World Heavyweight Champion." Dave said as he walked on the other side of Felicia.

"Well, it looks like all of our lives came out as planned. Just then she saw Taylor standing by the car, "Honey come here, I want to introduce you to some friends."

Taylor smiled a bit before heading towards them. She walked into his arms and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Taylor this is my best friend David Batista and this is my ex-boyfriend Randy Orton. Guys, this is my husband, Taylor Kitsch." She smiled as they shook hands

"You have a great woman for a wife." Randy said with a small smile

"I know, she's amazing isn't she." Taylor said smiling

"But be careful not to piss her off. She might go ape shit and key your car like she did Randy's back in college." Dave laughed

Felicia gave Dave a look that could kill

_He didn't know that you dick! I swear I'm going wring your neck like a fucking towel._

Randy's face turned to pure confusion as he looked at Dave, "I thought you said Rachel did it as a prank?"

"Actually no, Felicia keyed your car when she found out that you had slept with Rachel." Dave explained

Felicia smirked as Taylor wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well gentlemen, it was nice talking to you, but I better get going. The girls and I are going out tomorrow. Feel free to join us if you like. I'll see you two later." She said as she walked away with Taylor.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me she keyed my car?" Randy asked as they headed back to the car.

"Because I promised her that I wouldn't tell you. So, I lied. Plus, Rachel hated you anyway. Besides, all that is in the past. Your car is long gone, and now you have several. A little advice, quit worrying about the past and focus on the present, the now. Felicia doesn't want you back, and even if she did, she wouldn't make it easy for you to get her back. But she's married, and by the way Taylor was looking at you, I'm guessing he was laughing his ass off in his head." Dave joked

"Shut up, you're acting like I'm some pathetic loser." Randy said as he unlocked the car.

"I hate to ruin you're little "Everything revolves around Randy Orton," but you are a loser. Dave said with a smile

Randy just rolled his eyes and bolted out of the parking lot.

_Dave is such a smart ass, but I'll show him that Felicia still wants to be with me…_


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Shut up, you're acting like I'm some pathetic loser." Randy said as he unlocked the car.**_

"_**I hate to ruin you're little "Everything revolves around Randy Orton," but you are a loser. Dave said with a smile**_

_**Randy just rolled his eyes and bolted out of the parking lot.**_

_**Dave is such a smart ass, but I'll show him that Felicia still wants to be with me…**_

Life as we know it

The next morning

New York City, New York

"Listen to me Felicia; Randy is still in love with you. Couldn't you tell last night?" Tiffany asked

"How many times do I have to tell you hard headed brats, I don't care? I'm in love with Taylor, we're happily married and living our lives to the fullest. All that needs to happen now is me getting pregnant." Felicia said as they walked down the streets of Manhattan.

"Wait, you want to have kids by him? I'm sorry girl, but you have lost your god forsaken mind. I mean that man is sexy as shit, but damn. I seem to think that you and Randy would have the cutest kids." Tiffany smiled

"Tiffany, don't make me smack you. Cause I'm about two point five seconds away from swinging this bag at your head." Felicia threatened

"Damn, you must really be over Randy if all you can talk about it Taylor. I mean you've been saying nothing but his name since we left the hotel." Ashley said

"You damn skippy, and I'm going to continue to talk about him until the thought of me and Randy together is burned out of your brains. So just to let you all know that there is no future with me and Randy Orton." Felicia said as they walked into Sacs Fifth Avenue

"Are you kidding me? You can afford to shop here? I can't believe this chick can afford to shop at Sacs! I've always wanted to shop at Sacs, but my bank account and my pregnant belly says otherwise." Ashley said looking around the large store

"Ashley, just make sure you don't go into labor in the store, because if you get blood on any of these nice things, your twins won't have to worry about having a mother." Tiffany said in a cold tone.

"Hey! Don't start that money hungry talk, Tiff. I really don't have the patients to hear you running your mouth about nonsense that'll get you hit in public." Felicia said getting an attitude.

Tiffany turned around to face Felicia, "What's wrong with you? You're acting like you've never heard me talk like that?" Tiffany said confused

"I am just so sick of you going on and on about how much money you spend on this and that. If you keep talking like that, there will be blood on this very nice clothing and it won't be Ashley's." Felicia said as she pushed past Tiffany.

"What the hell is wrong with you? It seems like the whole Randy situation is going to your head, Felicia. I mean it's not like you're still in love with him….unless you are." Tiffany said

Felicia stopped in her tracks and dropped her bags, she turned around with an evil expression on her face and looked dead at Tiffany.

"Felicia, don't do anything stupid." Ashley warned

"I'm not going to do anything, I'm just going to kick her ass up and down this store!" Felicia said as she started to chase Tiffany around the store.

"Why are you running? You want to run your mouth so much, come back here and say that shit to my face!" Felicia yelled

"Felicia calm down, you're going to make me go into labor early." Ashley said holding her stomach.

Felicia stopped chasing after Tiffany and walked back over to where Ashley was standing, "I'm sorry Ash. It's just that Tiffany won't shut up when she's asked to." Felicia said picking up her shopping bags.

"Well just drop it, the guys are probably waiting for us at the restaurant, so we better get going." Ashley said heading for the exit.

Felicia and Tiffany shortly followed behind her. When they got back to the hotel, Randy was sitting in the lobby.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Felicia asked

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you…alone." He said staring at Tiffany and Ashley.

"Okay, okay, we get the point. Tiff lets go to our rooms and get changed." Ashley said as she dragged Tiffany onto the elevator.

Once the elevator doors were shut, Felicia turned to face Randy, who had a pretty annoyed look on his face.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Felicia asked as she sat down in one of the lounge chairs.

"Actually I was hoping we could go walking." He said as he held out his hand.

Felicia looked at his hand and took it. He lifted her up out of the chair and they walked out of the hotel.

"So what's up?" Felicia asked again

"Why didn't you tell me that you were married?" He asked

"Because it was none of your business and if I wanted you to know I would have told you."

"Listen, I know what I did at the party was unexcused, but I didn't mean for it to happen. She kissed me." Randy said

"Randy, I don't care anymore. It's over, I'm over it, and I'm married. So there's nothing we can do about it now." Felicia said as they walked through central park

Randy stopped and grabbed Felicia by her arm, spinning her around to come face to face with him.

"Tell me that to my face. Tell me that you aren't in love with me anymore." He said his face merely inches from hers.

"I'm not in love with you anymore, Randy. Now let go of my arm." Felicia said yanking her arm out of his grasp, "Now if we're done here, I have to get back. The girls and I are going out to eat with the fellas." She said as she headed back to the hotel.

Randy's heart was completely broken, and it was all his fault. If he hadn't kissed Melina at that party, then everything would be different. But it happened, and Felicia was married to someone who she was in love with. Randy's heart just couldn't take it.

"Felicia wait." Randy said calling after her

"What is it now, Orton?" Felicia said starting to get annoyed

"Look, I know that things can never be the same between us. So all I'm asking is that we just be friends. I can handle being just friends." Randy said

Felicia raised an eyebrow and looked at him up and down, "Just friend, huh?"

"Just friends, I promise." He said with a smirk

Felicia did always fall for the smirk, she couldn't help it. It was like his sexy way of saying it's not over until we're together again.

"Okay, just friends though." She said shaking his hand

"Why in the hell are we shaking hands? We've known each other longer than a week." Randy said pulling her into a bear hug.

"Um…Randy…I can't breathe…I can't breathe." Felicia said out of breath

"Oh! Sorry, didn't' mean to squeeze you that hard." Randy said as he let her down

"Yeah, whateva. We better get back to the hotel before we're both late for dinner." She said as she broke out into a run.

"Hey wait up!" Randy yelled after her

Once they got back to the hotel, they both cleaned up and got dressed for dinner. Randy, Tiffany, and Ashley were still waiting for Felicia in the lobby…that was until the elevator doors opened. When Felicia stepped out of the elevator, Randy almost pissed his pants. Felicia had on a Turquoise rhinestone halter dress, with a pair of matching stacked heel sandals. Her micro braids were curled into a long pony tail with one curly braid on each side of her face.

"You look amazing." Randy said almost drooling

"Um, you have a little something on the side of your mouth." Felicia pointed out

Randy went to go wipe it off, but realized there was nothing there.

"Ha, ha very funny. So are yall ready to go, or what?" Randy asked

"We've been ready since we woke up this morning." Ashley said with a smile

"Correction, you've been ready since this morning. I was still enjoying seeing the back of my eyelids." Felicia joked

"Has anyone ever told you that you enjoy sleep too much?" Randy asked

"Nope, and you know what? I really don't care, wanna know why? Because there is nothing wrong with sleeping. It keeps you comfortable, and you can dream about whatever the hell you want." Felicia said with a smirk

"Like Randy." Tiffany said under her breathe

"What was that?" Felicia asked clearly hearing what she said.

"Nothing." Tiffany said rolling her eyes

When they arrived at the restaurant, they met up with the rest of the guys and were seated. Felicia was sitting in between Randy and Taylor, John was sitting next to Ashley, Tiffany was seated next to Jeff, and Dave was sitting at the other end of the table.

"So, how's the wrestling life going for you guys?" Felicia asked breaking the awkward silence

"It's great; we're enjoying the vacation that was given to us. But we have to go back to work next week." Randy said

"And do you know what cities yall are headed off to?" She asked taking a sip of her red wine.

"We're headed to Canada for a couple of weeks. Plus, several of the superstars are Canadian, so they would like to visit their families." Dave said as he smiled at Felicia

Felicia noticed this and smiled back. She couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach. Every time he looked at her or touched her, something inside of her would go absolutely crazy. At that point, she knew she was losing her mind. She went out with Orton in college, got married to Taylor after college, and now she was starting to crush on one of her best friends, who just so happened to be Orton's best friend also.

_Well ain't that about a bitch._ Felicia thought to herself

_Wait, what the hell am I talking about? I'm sitting here having sexual thoughts about my ex-boyfriend's best friend? I don't think so. And I'm happily married? There is no way in hell I'm gonna let anything ruin this marriage. If it kills me, I'm going to make this marriage work for as long as I have a single breath in my body._

The her thoughts were interrupted with something hit her on the head, "What the he-" Felicia was cut off when she realized that she was back in the restaurant with her friends, and her husband.

"Sorry, did I zone out?" Felicia asked

"Zone out? You were sucked into a black whole, sweetie. Are you okay?" Taylor asked

"I'm fine babe, I think I just need some fresh air." She said getting up from the table.

"I'll go with her, since I'm big and all." Dave said following her outside.

Once they were alone outside, Felicia backed into a while and started to gently hit her head up against the wall.

"Felicia what's wrong with you? Why are you doing that?" Dave asked starting to get worried

"I'm trying to get all of these negative thoughts out of my head. I have all of these wants and desires that can't be fulfilled, and I can't live with that in my head while I'm married to Taylor." Felicia said as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

Dave walked over to where she was standing and gently cupped her face. "What's so bad that you have to bang your head up against the wall to get rid of it?"

"If I told you, you would take it into complete consideration. I'm married and I'm sitting at the table having sexual thoughts about another man." Felicia said turning away from Dave.

"Would that man happen to be me? Because if it is, I have to let this be known; ever since college I have been wanting you so bad, but I just left it alone." He confessed

Felicia turned to face Dave, she had a perplexed look on her face, "You mean to tell me that after all these years, you decided to wait till I was married to tell me that you've wanted me since college?"

"Better late than never, right?"

"Better late than never? Is this some kind of joke? You're my ex-boyfriend's best friend, and you expect me to just give up my life to be with you? HA! That's classic. You know what, just forget I ever told you anything." Felicia said as she started for the entrance

Dave gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. Their faces merely inches from each other.

"What are you doing?" Felicia asked

"Something I should have done along time ago." He said

The distance between the two of them closed and they began to kiss passionately. Dave caressed her back as she ran her fingers through his short brown hair. As their tongues intertwined with one another Felicia felt herself becoming extremely aroused by the way Dave was touching her. His large arms were wrapped around her waist, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and his tongue ring traced a line down the side of her neck. Felicia pulled away.

"When did you get your tongue pierced?" She asked a little taken back

"I got it pierced a couple months ago, why?" He asked with a smirk on his face

"No reason, but I still don't feel right about this." Felicia said looking down

"Listen, if you really love this Taylor dude as much as you say you do, then you wouldn't be thinking about me. Now how long have you two been married?" He asked

"We've only been married for two and half years. So it hasn't been that long?" She said

"How did you two meet?" He asked

"I met him at an after party." She smiled

"An after party, what does he do again?" He asked

"He's an actor. He's currently starring in the series Friday Night Lights." She stated

"I knew he looked familiar. But anyway, you know where your heart lies…and it's not with him." Dave said

"I never thought I would have to go through a separation so soon. I mean I'm in love with Taylor, but I'm in love with you too. Look, you're going to have to give me some time to think about things." Felicia said

"I have all the time in the world to wait for you, and when you're ready, you know where I am." Dave said kissing her hand.

As she watched him walk back inside the restaurant, she started to pace back and forth.

_What am I gonna do? I mean I'm in love with both Taylor and Dave, but I can't have both. I'm gonna have to choose one, and the other is just going to have to move on._ _I just don't know! Dave and I have known each other since college, but Taylor is the love of my life. Ugh, I hate having all this weight on my shoulders…wait! Taylor had something to ask me before I left the hotel this morning, so I'll wait until then…I just need to think some more._

Just then her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone's hands on her shoulders. When she turned around she noticed the sexiest green eyes she had ever seen.

"Baby are you okay?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking that's all." She replied as she grabbed one of his hands.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked

"Everything, the future, the past, the present; it's just all so…confusing." She said turning to face him

"Listen, I know it was kind of awkward seeing your ex again, but you know you have me here." He said smiling

"I know, and I'm thankful to have you in my life." She said with a small smile

"Then what's the long face for?" He asked

Felicia stared at Taylor for a moment, "Do you want kids?"

Taylor was caught completely off guard. He didn't know what to say.

"Do I want kids? Why?" He asked

"Because one day I want to have a family, and I want to know if you want kids?" She asked again

"Sweetie, I don't think kids are the best idea right now. I mean your career is just taking off, and I'm always gone, so we would be too busy for kids." Taylor lied

"No, you would be too busy for kids. I work from home, so I would have time to spend with the kids, but you would be gone all the time." Felicia said

"Please let's not fight again." Taylor said

"I'm not fighting Taylor; we're having a civilized discussion on why you don't want me to have your kids." Felicia said

Taylor looked at Felicia with a cold look in his eyes, "You damn right I don't want you to have my kids. I have worked too damn hard to get where I am, and I'm not going have it taken away just because you want to have kids."

"So that's how you've been feeling all this time? Selfish and jealous…you know what, don't even bother coming home. Hell, for all I know you probably have another girl friend back home." Felicia said

"Felicia, why do you do that? You can't seem to get it etched in your brain that I am a movie star. And you and I both know that movie stars don't stay married to the same woman for too long." Taylor said

Felicia looked at Taylor with pure hate in her eyes, she wanted to beat the shit out of him for saying that. He completely disrespected her and made her feel less than what she was.

"I can't believe you would say something like that. So what, everything between us was a lie? Is that it? Was this all just a big game to you? Our wedding day and the proposal? Was that just part of your game plan?" Felicia asked starting to get pissed

"Felicia I suggest that you calm down. You don't want to make a scene." Taylor said

"Oh I don't? Well let me tell you something Mr. Hot shot movie star. On our wedding day you decided to be generous and not have us sign a prenupual agreement, well now that your talking like you want to get a divorce, it looks like half of everything you made this past year is going to be mine." Felicia said with an evil smirk

"What? Who said anything about a divorce?" Taylor said

"You don't think I'm going to stay married to you after you talked to me like that, now do you?" Felicia asked putting her hands on her hips

"Well-"

"And I hope you don't expect me to forgive you and play the "we can still be friends" card, because I'm not. I refuse to be a trophy wife, and once I get my attorney, your ass will be put to the cleaners…Now if you'll excuse me I have friends in there who are waiting for me." Felicia said

As she walked inside the restaurant, she noticed everyone had a puzzled look on their face.

"Where's Taylor?" Ashley asked

"Taylor who?" Felicia asked

"You know your sexy ass husband Taylor?" Tiffany said

"Oh! You mean my soon to be ex-husband, Taylor. Well, he's currently outside sulking because I told him that I refuse to be someone he can use and throw away, and hopefully he gets the picture." Felicia said

"Well, life as we know it…has gone straight to hell in a hand basket for our precious Felicia." Tiffany blurted out

Felicia shot Tiffany the worst possible look anyone could give, that was a sign for Tiffany to leave as soon as possible.

"Um, Tiff sweetheart. I think you better take back what you just said before you get seriously hurt." Jeff said scooting away from Tiffany

"What? I mean I didn't say anything offensi-"Tiffany was cut off by a fork hitting her directly in the head.

"What the hell! Felicia what was that for!" Tiffany yelled

"You know exactly what that was for, you money hungry tramp." Felicia spat

Randy and Dave looked at one another and flashbacks of the fight between Felicia and Melina came flooding back.

"Grab her." They both said simultaneously

At the same time both Randy and Dave got up and grabbed Felicia before she jumped over the table.

"Let me go! Nah, that bitch wanna talk shit about me. I'm gonna kick her ass!" Felicia screamed

"Well at least I have a man who loves me, and doesn't treat me like shit. Isn't this relationship number two that has gone straight to hell. Damn Felicia, you're just bad luck." Tiffany said with an evil gleam.

"Fuck you, bitch. You lucky I got Randy and Dave holding me back. Because if they weren't you best believe I'd have my foot shoved so far up your ass you could taste the leather." Felicia threatened

"And this coming from the lame ass writer. Please Felicia, save me the hysterics, okay." Tiffany said turning her back to Felicia.

Then without warning, Felicia stepped on Randy's foot and punched Dave in the groin. After she was loose, she leaped over the table and tackled Tiffany to the ground. Punching her in the head continuously, Felicia didn't let up.

"I am gonna kick your ass!" Felicia said in between punches.

Then Randy and Dave pulled Felicia off of Tiffany, who was bleeding from the nose and the mouth.

"That'll teach you to talk shit about me. And you know what, our friendship…IS OVER!" Felicia yelled as she walked out the door with Randy, Dave, Ashley, and John at her side.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Then without warning, Felicia stepped on Randy's foot and punched Dave in the groin. After she was loose, she leaped over the table and tackled Tiffany to the ground. Punching her in the head continuously, Felicia didn't let up. **_

"_**I am gonna kick your ass!" Felicia said in between punches.**_

_**Then Randy and Dave pulled Felicia off of Tiffany, who was bleeding from the nose and the mouth.**_

"_**That'll teach you to talk shit about me. And you know what, our friendship…IS OVER!" Felicia yelled as she walked out the door with Randy, Dave, Ashley, and John at her side.**_

_**A/N: WARNING! The contents of this chapter is 50 kicking ass, and 50 sexual content…so be cautions…this chapter will indeed make you laugh and cry…or not…just read the damn chapter, DAMN! Lol**_

Kicking Ass and Taking Names

May 15th, 2008

San Diego, California

As Felicia took a shower "Poppin" by Chris Brown blasted on her radio. There was a knock on the door, but due to the loud water she couldn't hear it. So when the door opened, she didn't know that someone was in there with her. As she washed her micro-braids, she turned around and noticed that Randy was standing on the other side of the shower door. A small smile appeared on her face.

"So, what took you so long?" She asked

"I didn't think you would want to see me." He said as he opened the glass door

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come in anyway. After what happened a month ago I just needed to be by myself. But now, I know for sure who I want to be with." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is that right? Well, now that you've decided to give me a second chance, I promise to you that I won't screw this up again. And if I do…kill me." He said smiling

"No, I won't kill you. But you're gonna wish you were dead." She smiled

Randy ran his hands up her bare sides as they passionately kissed. Felicia ran her hands through his short brown hair as he slowly sucked on her neck. A soft moan escaped her as he kissed his way down to her naval. She giggled a bit as he licked the inside of her naval, and made his way back up to her lips. Their kiss became fiery and Randy lifted her up off of the floor. Felicia wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered her slowly but swift. As they made love, Felicia locked her arms around his neck and started kissing him with everything she had. Felicia never thought she could want someone as much as she wanted Randy at that moment in time. Everything she had ever felt for him came flooding back into her heart like a thunderstorm. She felt her climax near as Randy picked up the pace.

"I never knew make-up sex could be this good." Felicia whispered

"Believe me, it could be better." Randy whispered back

Felicia pulled herself closer to Randy as she reached her climax, she shuddered against his body as she felt Randy reach his climax. When they both recovered from their orgasmic high, they washed each other off and got dressed.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Randy asked

"I don't know, I wanted to watch Raw since you had the day off, I wanted to see what Dave and John are up to." She smiled as she threw on a pair of sweat pants.

"That's cool with me. I mean I would love to see John get his ass handed to him by Dave any day." Randy laughed

Felicia playfully punched Randy in his arm, "That's not funny. I think John can take Dave on any day of the week." Felicia raised an eyebrow

"Right and I'm Peewee Herman." Randy joked

Felicia started laughing, "Where are your disco shoes, Mr. Herman?"

"Ha, ha very funny, and just for your information…I don't dance." Randy said

"Since when? You used to dance all the time when we were in college, Mr. Michael Jackson." Felicia said as she attempted to moonwalk across the room.

Randy started to laugh hysterically, "You are too much."

"I know, that's why you love me so much, right?" Felicia asked as she made her way over to Randy.

Randy stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "That, and because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. And if I have to, I will spend the rest of my life finding out how wonderful you are." He said with a smirk

"You are so full of shit, Orton." Felicia said as she pushed away from Randy

But he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deep fiery kiss. Felicia clutching the back of his neck as if she would die and his arms clutching her t-shirt for dear life. When they pulled away from each other, Felicia had to catch her breath.

_If this is how it's going to be all the time, then I want to start planning the wedding right now."_ She thought

She laughed at her thoughts as she headed into the kitchen. She looked into the refrigerator and grabbed two beers and grabbed a large bag of Lays Potato chips from the kitchen table. When she got into the living room, she noticed that Raw had just started.

"Thanks for starting it without me." Felicia said as she handed Randy his beer.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would be that slow. But then again you did suck at chemistry." Randy joked

"Now that's a low blow…but a least I didn't get arrested for trying to run from the Marines." Felicia took a sip of her beer and grabbed a chip from the bag.

"You know you're going to share those right?" Randy asked as he tried to reach into the bag

Felicia smacked his hand and snapped at him like a rabid dog, "Don't you ever touch a black woman's potato chips. That's asking for an ass whoopin' right there." Felicia said in her ghetto accent

Randy couldn't help but laugh, the only time he's heard that accent is when she was really pissed off or she was playing around. When Raw got off of commercial John came on screen backstage and was being interviewed by Todd Gresham.

"So John, how do you feel about you're match against the Animal Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship at Summerslam?" Todd asked

"How do I feel Todd? I don't feel anything. It's just going to be another match with the same steroid He-Man that I've been up against for the past couple of weeks." John said

"So would you say that it's in the bag for you?" Todd asked

"No, I'd say that Batista is in for an ass kicking of a lifetime. So if he wants some…He can come get some." John said and with that he walked off

Then they showed Candice Michelle walking to the ring.

"Who is that?" Felicia asked

"That my beautiful piece of brown sugar is Candice Michelle. The playboy cover girl of 06'." Randy said trying not to pay attention.

Felicia gave him a questionable look, "You slept with her didn't you?"

Randy wanted to mentally kick himself, "Okay, I'm not going to lie. We did have a heavy make-out session, once. But that was it. "

Felicia was surprised, "Wow, Mr. Orton managed to keep Mr. Winky in his pants? That must be a first."

Randy felt he deserved that after what he did to Felicia, but he believed that they could move on from that.

Candice Michelle was going up against Melina for the Women's Championship. And so far Melina was getting the shit kicked out of her.

"Now who is that other fake broad in the ring?" Felicia asked

"That is Melina, she calls herself the A-list, but everyone knows she's slept with the entire Raw locker room…except me, John, and Jeff of course." He said

"And what about Dave, he didn't sleep with that walking case of AIDS, did he?" Felicia asked

"Well, there was a storyline on SD a couple years ago, but they just kissed." Randy said

"Ewww, now I'm going to bag on him for the rest of his life…He kissed the ugly broad with the hair weave." Felicia tried not to laugh

"She's looks like someone beat the shit out of her with the ugly stick." Felicia laughed

"Damn, that's wrong Felicia." Randy said

"Oh please, if I were there right now I would make that fake broad quit her day job, and go back to prostituting for The God Father. I will show her how ghetto girls throw down." Felicia said

"Really? So if I called Vince and had you appear on Raw, you would kick the shit out of Melina?" Randy asked being serious

"Only if he made the match a No Disqualification. I would use everything I could possibly get my hands on to dismember that fake ass bitch" Felicia rolled her eyes

"I don't know how you women do it. You sit around and make fun of each other, and then you get mad when they tell you the truth to your face." Randy said

"Well check this out; us women handle our business the best way we know how. If we don't like something, then we're going to talk about it. Please don't start with the men are better than women skit, cause I really don't feel like arguing with you about stupid shit." Felicia said turning her attention back to the television.

"Hey! Since when was Sadie on Raw?" Felicia asked

"Since she signed a contract a couple months ago. She's a pretty good wrestler, and her and Dave are the Undefeated Tag Team champs." Randy said

"Are you serious?" Felicia asked

"As a heart attack. But I think McMahon is going to have her turn on Dave." Randy suspected

"Why, she loves Dave just as much as I love you." Felicia pointed out

Randy smiled, "Sweetheart, it's just a storyline."

"Oh…I knew that. I mean, yeah." Felicia said wanting to hit Randy

"Anyways, I think Sadie will turn on Dave at Summerslam, and side with Cena." Randy said again as he tried to reach into Felicia's bag of potato chips.

Felicia saw this and smacked his hand again, "If you want to get some tonight, I suggest you don't try that again."

Randy looked at Felicia with a surprised look on his face, "You dare threaten the "Legend Killer"?"

"Boy please, we both know that at home, I run this." Felicia said getting up from the couch

"Yeah, you only think you run this. But I'm the one who really runs things around here." He said standing up in front of her.

"Nigga please, if I were you I would sit my lily white ass right back down, cause we both know that you can't beat me." Felicia said raising an eyebrow

Randy let out a small laugh and looked at Felicia. She was putting her hair up in a pony tail and she rolled up the sleeves of her t-shirt. Randy moved the coffee table into the dining room and pushed the couch into wall.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Randy asked

"What, are you punkin' out?" Felicia asked cracking her knuckles

"Me? Punkin' out, yeah right. I'm the Legend Killer. I never punk out." Randy said with a smirk

With that said, Felicia turned on the stereo and "Boneheads" by Neurosonic started blasting so loud the floor literally shook. Felicia started smiling at Randy, but Randy was serious.

"So, what do you think you know about wrestling?" Randy asked as he took off his shirt

Felicia's face went from serious to a smirk within seconds, "I know a few things from back in the day. Hulk Hogan was my favorite wrestler." She said as she stepped closer towards Randy.

They locked up, and Felicia got Randy in the headlock. She started squeezing his neck as hard as she could, but then he lifted her up off the floor. She then kicked off of the wall and reversed it into a DDT right into the carpet floor.

"Oh My God, Randy are you okay?" Felicia asked

Randy got up holding his nose, and sat up against the couch, "I think you broke my nose."

Felicia couldn't help but start laughing, "I'm sorry, I really didn't know I could do that."

"Yeah right, somewhere around the line you secretly went to OVW." He joked

_I only attended for a couple of years, but I stopped to go to college. After a couple of months I started getting a little rusty._

"You did didn't you?" Randy asked

"Well, only for a couple of years, but that was before I started college." She said

"So you wanted to become a pro-wrestler?" Randy asked still holding his nose

"Yes, but all of that changed when my step-dad pasted away. He's the one who got me into the whole wrestling 'thing'. My mom hated it, so after he died, I quit OVW and went to college." She explained

"Damn, you would have made one hell of a WWE Diva. You made my nose bleed, and no woman has ever managed to make my nose bleed." He said moving his hand from his nose

Felicia wanted to punch him in the face, "You little faker! I am going to kick your ass!"

Felicia started chasing Randy around the house; she even jumped over the couch and tackled him to the floor. She started punching him in the head and in the arms.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Randy yelled as Felicia continued to hit him.

She stopped hitting him and started laughing, "You are such a punk, you know that? I have never seen someone punk out as easily as you do. How do you do it?" Felicia joked

"I didn't punk out, I just don't like getting manhandled by a female." He said

Felicia gave him a confused look, "Since when was I female to you? I'm your woman, Randy. I would suggest that you respect me like I am." Felicia said as she got up off of Randy.

She walked into the kitchen and hopped up on the kitchen counter.

_I can't believe he called me a female…I mean I am a female, but he could have said, "I don't like getting manhandled by my woman." I mean did he really have to say female?_

Just then Randy walked into the kitchen, and he walked over to Felicia and placed both hands on both of her legs.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad, babe. It's just that I don't like fighting women because I know they're the ones who are gonna end up getting hurt." He said

"Wow, I never thought that I would get to meet the conceited Randy Orton, but it looks like I'm involved with him. Well, I got news for you Mr. I think I'm better than everybody, I could whoop your ass with my eyes closed. And if it were up to me, I would make our match a No Holds Barred match." Felicia said getting defensive

"Whoa! Hold on a second, nobody said that you couldn't beat me. I have no doubt in my mind that you could, but I'm just saying…You know what? Forget about it. I see that I'm not going to win this argument, so lets just squash it." Randy said as he walked back into the living room.

Felicia had a small smirk on her face, and then she followed him into the living room. She jumped on his back and started nibbling on his ear.

"Come on Felicia, not right now." Randy said trying to get her off

Felicia had a seductive smirk on her face, "You know I find it extremely sexy when you get mad."

Randy put her on the ground and turned towards her with an eyebrow raised, "Really? So you like it when I get mad, huh?"

"It turns me on to the point of no return." She said with a smirk

Randy caressed the side of her face and she closed her eyes letting his touch sink in. When Felicia opened her eyes, she grabbed Randy's shirt and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Randy pulled away and picked Felicia up by her legs and began to carry her up the stairs. Once they reached the bedroom, they made love constantly. The next morning Randy woke up with Felicia lying in his arms peacefully sleeping.

_This is the moment I've been waiting for since college. Just to see her would make me the luckiest man in the world. Now this is the woman I'm meant to be with for the rest of my life._

_I love you Felicia Gilbert-Orton._


	9. Chapter 9

_**The next morning Randy woke up with Felicia lying in his arms peacefully sleeping. **_

_**This is the moment I've been waiting for since college. Just to see her would make me the luckiest man in the world. Now this is the woman I'm meant to be with for the rest of my life.**_

_**I love you Felicia Gilbert-Orton.**_

* * *

A Woman like That

July 9th, 2008

Kingston, Jamaica

Felicia stared at her fiancé as he played frisbee with Dave, and John. Then she felt something hit her in the head.

"What the hell do you heifers want?" Felicia asked getting an attitude

"Well, excuse me Mrs. Prissy Bitch. I thought you would want to engage in the conversation at hand." Her older sister said

"Look Tommie, I'm gonna kick you in your forehead the next time you throw something at me." Felicia said rolling her eyes

"Don't get an attitude. Just because you're getting married doesn't mean you're better than the rest of us." Thomasina said

"Oh it doesn't? The last time I checked I'm the only one in our family who went to college. I'm the only one moved out of mom and dad's house. But I'm not the better one? Okay, Thomasina, keep drinking the hater-aid all you want. I'm living my life the way I want to, and don't blame me because you can't handle Asia." Felicia said

"You know it would help if you took her every once in a while. She needs to spend time with her aunt." Thomasina said

"Ha! That's funny Tommie. As long as I had to watch her when I was younger…No wait, I don't have to explain anything, my answer is no. Hell no." Felicia said

"You know what Thomasina, you shouldn't try to pin Asia on Felicia every chance you get. I mean just because she has a life doesn't mean her and Randy aren't trying to start a family of their own." Ashley said holding baby Sophie in her arms

"Thank you Ashley." Felicia said

"Whatever, all I know is that I'll be dropping her off with you sooner than you think, because I have shit to do." Thomasina said smiling at a cute guy walking by

"Over my dead body you are! I will be damned if I have to watch that girl while you're out prostituting, or whatever the hell else you do in your spare time. That's your daughter and you need to spend every second with her." Felicia yelled

Thomasina wasn't even paying attention, but that was normal for Felicia.

"You know what Tommie? I'm not even going to go there with you, because you're twenty-eight years old. You need to learn how to take responsibility for your actions. Now you have Asia, so you have to take care of her. You lost the privilege of having a life when you got pregnant, so that's on you." Felicia said taking a sip of her soda

"Okay Felicia, I'll just drop her off at Mom and Dad's." Tommie said

Felicia took a deep sigh, but she didn't say anything. Then Randy looked at her, which brought a smile to her face. Whenever the thought of Randy came to mind she would smile.

"So have you set a date for the big day?" Ashley asked

"That's what I want to know, because Dave won't stop bugging me about it." Sadie said

"We've decided to have it on New Years Day. And get this, our wedding will be on Phillip Island in Victoria, Australia!" Felicia screamed

"Are you serious! You're getting married in Australia you lucky bitch!" Ashley exclaimed

"And our honeymoon will be in Sicily, Italy." Felicia smiled

"I hate you…No I'm serious I really do hate you." Sadie said as she crossed her arms

"Oh come on ladies, you're gonna be there." Felicia said smiling

"Of course we are and I'm going to be the maid of honor." Tommie said

There was an awkward silence between the women. Then Felicia spoke up.

"No you're not. Ashley is going to be my maid of honor. You know what, after everything you've put me through over the years, you don't even deserve to be in the wedding. So now that I've made that clear. You are still invited to the wedding, you just won't be apart of it." Felicia said taking another sip of her soda.

Thomasina just stared at Felicia for a moment, then she got up and left.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Sadie asked

"She'll live. She's probably going to go tell my mom and dad. But they can't do anything because I've already made my decision." Felicia said

Just then Randy and the boys ran over to where the ladies were sitting.

"What are you ladies over making all that noise for?" Dave asked as he wrapped his arm around Sadie

"I just told the ladies the good news about the wedding." Felicia said smiling

"Well just make sure to pick out a wedding dress that would fit the climate, because it's going to be beautiful just like my wife." Randy said as he pecked Felicia on the lips

"See, why can't we have a relationship like that John? All he does is say stupid shit that ruin the moment." Ashley pouted

"Not all time, but you have to understand that I get nervous sometimes." John lied

"Nervous? John we just had a baby together and you say you get nervous? Well, don't let me get nervous around John. He'll bug the hell out of me until I just can't take it anymore." Ashley said

Everyone started laughing…

"Check this out, how about we got back to the house and have a little P.A.R.T.Y?" Dave asked

"A party, huh? I think I can handle a party. How about you Randy?" Felicia asked

"Hell yeah, lets do this." Randy said high fiving John

"Alright then, lets go party." Sadie said

They packed everything up and loaded it in Dave's truck.

Later that night a big party blew out and Dave and Sadie's waterside condo. The beer was flowing throughout the house, people were swimming in the pool, and the drunks were throwing up in the large fountain in the front of the house. But the gang was having fun. Everyone started dancing when "Get It Shawty" started blasting throughout the large apartment.

"Hey John, take your shirt off!" One girl yelled

All the girls started cheering, but Ashley was just glaring at John.

_If you take off your shirt I swear to God you'll regret it._

John shook his head as if reading her mind and walked away. A small smile showed on her face and downed her cup of beer.

"Um, Ashley I think you've had enough." Felicia said as she saw her best friend finish her seventh beer

"No, I think I haven't had enough. And I'm not gonna stop until the pounding sounds in my head go away." Ashley said as she snatched her arm away

"Woman, I'm gonna slap you into next month if you don't stop." Felicia threatened

Ashley stopped and turned around, "I would love to see you slap me. Come on, give me your best shot."

Ashley continued to taunt Felicia, but Dave showed up just in time.

"Felicia, go find Randy. I'll take care of Ashley." Dave said as he hoisted a passed out Ashley over his shoulder

Felicia walked upstairs and saw that Dave and Sadie's bedroom door was open. She walked inside, and to her surprise no one was in there. But the doors to the balcony were wide open also, so she walked over and saw Randy sitting on one of the chairs.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Felicia said as she kissed Randy on the forehead

"Oh really? I thought you would be downstairs partying with the rest of the gang?" He asked looking up at the clear night sky

"To tell you the truth, a party really isn't a party without you." She said as she stood at the end of the balcony

Randy noticed a change in Felicia's tone of voice, so he got up and walked over to her.

"What's wrong, you're acting really weird tonight. You're not having second thoughts, are you?" He asked as he walked over to her

"Hell no! Randy, I'm in love with you. And I always will be, nothing can change how I feel about you. I know you're in love with me." Felicia cut off and turned towards him

"So what exactly are you saying?" Randy asked

"I'm saying that I think I'm pregnant." Felicia blurted out

"…Pregnant? Felicia I don't know what to say. I'm happy and scared all at the same time. I mean, are you sure?" He asked with a large grin on his face

"I think, I mean I've been having morning sickness for the past several weeks now, and as you know, I've been having weird cravings." Felicia said

"Oh yes, how can I forget the strawberry cheesecake, potato chips, and cheetos." Randy smiled

"Don't blame me; she's the one with the weird taste." Felicia said rubbing her flat belly

"She? How do you know our baby will be a 'she'?" He asked

"Please, I have women's intuition. I know these things." Felicia said slightly pushing Randy back

"Okay, when a boy pops out don't get mad when I say, "I told you so." Randy said

"Whatever Orton, when my baby girl is born I'll make sure we both laugh at you when you have to explain where babies come from." Felicia giggled a bit

"Ha! I don't think so. You're going to have that talk if we have a girl, but I highly doubt that." Randy said as he pulled her closer to him

Felicia laid her head against his chest and stared up at the stars, "You know I never thought we would be together again. Sometimes I think this is all one big dream."

"Well, I promise you that this isn't a dream. All of this, everything that's happening is real. And when I go back on the road, you're coming with me." Randy said

"I don't think McMahon would like that too much." Felicia said turning around to face Randy again

"Actually, he wanted to meet you. And now that you're pregnant there is no way in hell I'm leaving you home by yourself." He said with a small smile

"Well it seems to me like I don't have a say in this." Felicia said as she raised an eyebrow

"No, not really. But I promise you that you won't regret it. Hey! You might even get to be on a few episodes of Raw." Randy smiled

"Whoa, slow down cowboy. Being on Raw is a whole different ball game. What will I do?" Felicia asked

"McMahon will find something for you to do. But you won't be stuck in that locker room all night." Randy said

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm telling you right now, If Melina comes within fifteen feet of me, I'm going to unleash hell." Felicia said

"I'll make sure that you don't have to see her, but if you just so happen to run into her, don't kill her on sight." Randy sighed

"Why not, it would be fun." Felicia said

Just then Dave walked into the room with Ashley still over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but this one is passed out cold. I need lay her down somewhere comfortable." Dave said as he laid Ashley down on the large king sized bed.

"You know, I've never seen Ashley get that drunk before. Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." Felicia said as she walked passed the bed

"Does John know she's up here?" Randy asked

"He's the one who suggested it. Apparently he has some weird technique that could sober her up."

Just then John ran up the stairs completely out of breath, "There's a fight downstairs."

"Shit! I got this." Felicia started as she headed downstairs

Randy went to grab her arm, but she slipped right out of his fingers. When she got downstairs, she saw two guys fighting. She opened the closet door and found a wooden baseball bat.

_Perfect!_

She stormed into the living room and beat both of the guys with the bat, "There will be no goddamn fighting in this house, got it! Whatever disagreements you have, settle it outside, but I'll be damned if I let you ignorant sons a bitches ruin my best friend's house!" Felicia screamed

"Now, for those of you who want to keep your heads I suggest you get the fuck out, otherwise you better be prepared for one hell of a blood bath." Felicia started swinging the bat above her head.

Not a moment later was everyone clearing out of the house, and left the living room spick and span. Felicia just sat on the couch with the bat in her lap and large smile, "That worked like a charm."

Then Randy, Dave, and John came downstairs to an empty, but clean living room.

"What then hell happened?" Dave asked as he walked into the living room

"Whatever happened, Felicia got those people to clean the place up." John said as he took a seat next to Felicia

Sadie then walked through the sliding glass door, "Wow, whoever cleaned this place did a better job than I usually do."

Felicia giggled a bit and put the bat on the floor, she walked over to Randy and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I'm ready to go home. I'm extremely tired."

"Alright, we can go. Dave, John I'll see you two Monday." Randy said as he headed out

"Alright you two. Be careful out there on the road." John said

"Yeah right, knowing how Randy drives I'd be surprised if we made it home in one piece." Felicia said as she got into the car

"Night fellas." Randy said as he got into the car

As they drove off, Dave and John looked at one another a started laughing.

"Man, we have to go get Ashley out of the shower before she freezes to death." John said

"Alright, you know she's gonna kill us for putting her in there?" Dave asked

"She's not going to kill you; she's going to kill me. And by kill, I mean hostal torture type of kill." John said

"Well, this was your idea in the first place." Dave said

John smacked him on his arm, "Shut up. Now help me get her out of the tub."

Dave and John picked Ashley up out of the tub and she had the look of death on her face, "You know what John, I'm and going to seriously hurt you when we get home."

"I had to do it, babe. You were drunk so I had to find a way to sober you up." John said

"BUT COLD FUCKIN WATER, JOHN! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Ashley yelled

"Let's not do this now. Lets go home and finish this whole argument tomorrow." John suggested

"Whatever, lets just go home." Ashley said as she walked downstairs

John shrugged his shoulders and followed behind Ashley.

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked

Ashley turned to Sadie with a small smile on her face, "I'm just fine. Even though John made an extremely stupid decision I'll be fine."

"That's good to hear. Well, thanks for coming." Sadie said hugging a wet Ashley

"No problem, girl. Just know that you probably won't be seeing John for a couple of days." Ashley said giving John the death glare

"How many times are you going to look at me like that?" He asked

"As many times as I want to jackass, now go start the car." Ashley demanded

"Okay damn, you don't have to be so fuckin' pushy." John said

"Oh you haven't managed to see pushy, but wait till we get home. I'll show you pushy." Ashley threatened

Sadie couldn't help but laugh, "Goodnight guys."

"Night Sadie." John said before he was pushed out the door by Ashley

"Hurry and get to the damn car. I'm wet and pissed, those two combined equal one major ass kicking." Ashley said

When they were gone, Sadie shut the front door and walked into the living room. Dave was sitting on the couch watching television. She grabbed the remote from him and turned it off.

"Now why would you be watching television when you have a beautiful wife at home?" Sadie asked as she stood in front of the t.v.

Dave had a small smile on his face and stood up off the couch, "I don't know what I was thinking, but I plan on taking complete advantage of this moment.

Dave picked Sadie up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her up stairs to their bedroom, and kicked the door shut. He had her back up against the wall as they began to kiss passionately. Dave trailed kisses from her mouth to the nap of her neck, causing Sadie to tighten her grip around his neck. Sadie started giggling cause she was ticklish on her neck, so as Dave sucked harder, she giggled lightly. He put her down on the floor only to remove her light blue lace tank top. He picked her back up and lifted her denim miniskirt up so he could take off her….wait a minute.

_She doesn't have on any underwear? I wonder why?_

Dave ended up making love to Sadie every which way from Sunday. Up against the wall, on the floor, on the bed; they did it everywhere. The next morning, Sadie woke up and tried to get out of bed, but there was one problem…she couldn't feel her legs.

_Damn you David, you paralyzed me! Okay, lets try this again…_

Sadie attempted to get out of bed again, but fell on the floor instead; waking Dave up in the process.

"Sadie are you okay?" He asked sitting up in the bed

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay? Of course I'm not okay, David. Because of you, I'm paralyzed from the waist down." Sadie yelled

"Just calm down, I'll help you back into bed. You just need a little time for the feeling to get back to your leg that's all." Dave said as he laid Sadie back into the bed

"A little time, Dave we have to be at the airport in an hour!" Sadie yelled

"Damn, okay then I'll carry you. It'll be a piece of cake. If I can carry you over the threshold, then I can carry you into the airport." Dave smiled

Sadie just threw a pillow at him, "I'm not that heavy."

"No, but you're not light as a feather either." Dave joked

Sadie flipped him the bird and rolled her eyes, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to take me a shower." Dave said

Just then Sadie attempted to get out of bed…She stood up, and she slowly walked over to Dave. She looked into his deep brown eyes, and punched him in the eye.

"That's for paralyzing me you Stinky Mcstinkface!" Sadie yelled as she stood over him

As he started to get up, she bolted into the bathroom and locked the door. Dave started knocking softly on the door.

"Sweetheart, open the door. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to open the door." Dave said calmly

"No, cause I know what you're going to do. And I'm not falling for it again." Sadie said as she turned on the shower.

_She's getting in the shower…Damn I wish I were in there with her. Only if she would open the damn door!_

"Sadie, I want to take a shower with you. You know you want me to." Dave said in a sexy tone

_You must resist, no matter how sexy he sounds; if he gets in this bathroom, all hell will break loose._

"Sadie come on, open the door." Dave begged

"Now you just sound pathetic." Sadie taunted

"I sound pathetic? Oh just wait until you get back out here. I'll show you who's pathetic." Dave challenged

"You're underestimating me, David. You don't know what the fuck I'm capable of doing to you." Sadie said in a sensual tone

_Now, she's not supposed to be turning me on, but it's working._

"Sadie just open the damn door. Please." He continued to beg

"Don't make me repeat myself, David." Said demanded

"Don't make me break down this door Sadie." Dave said mocking her tone

"You wouldn't dare." Sadie said looking towards the door from the shower.

Just then she saw the door fly off the hinges, and Dave standing right in front of her…with no shirt on.

_Fuck this._

Sadie opened the fiber glass door and pulled Dave inside the shower with her. They began kissing even more animalistic than the night before. Sadie's insides were on fire as Dave ran his hands over every nook and cranny of her body. He sent shivers up her spine when he turned her around and started sucking on her neck.

_Damn I love it when he does that._

He slowly entered her from behind and started at a slow pace. Sadie flung her arm around his neck so she wouldn't fall. Dave bit into her shoulder making her flinch, to her, it hurt and felt good all at the same time. He started to pick up the pace, sending Sadie into overdrive. And for the first time, she experienced the biggest mind-blowing orgasm in weeks.

"Dave, I think we better hurry up, cause our plane leaves in exactly two hours." Sadie said as she washed up

"Don't worry so much, babe. We'll get to the airport on time." He assured her

"Yeah right, and I'm Mrs. Clause." Sadie said sarcastically

"Well, I just got one hell of an early Christmas present." Dave smiled

Sadie gave him the finger again and got out of the shower.

"I already did!" Dave yelled from the shower

Sadie shook her head smiling, and started looking for something to wear. She looked over at her suite cases that were packed for their routine trips, and started smiling.

_My life couldn't possibly get any better than this. I'm happily married with a perfect sex life, I have the best group of friends a girl could ask for, and soon enough I just might have a family of my own. I just can't wait until my doctor's appointment._

When Dave came out of the bathroom, Sadie was finishing curling up her hair. She was wearing a sky blue baby doll halter top with a black sateen mini skirt, and a pair of silver metallic t strapped sandals. Dave scratched his head in confusion.

"Excuse me but if I'm correct, we're going to an airport, not an award show." Dave said raising his eyebrow

"I'm sorry for not looking like a slob, but some of us actually like to go out in public looking their best. And I for one want to make every female jealous that my gorgeous husband has a gorgeous wife who can kick ass and take names, and still look sexy as hell." Sadie said as she smiled

Dave smiled as he walked towards her and wrapped his big arms around her waist, "Now that's the woman I married. So should I dress up too? or look like a complete slob?"

"I would think you would want to dress nice for once, I mean we would make everyone jealous." Sadie said smiling

"Well, that's exactly what we're going to do. We, my dear, will make everyone in that airport, on the plane, and in Miami jealous." He said as he lightly kissed her cheek.

When they we finally arrived at the airport, they noticed Ashley and John were the only ones in the waiting area.

"Where's Felicia and Randy?" Sadie asked as she removed her sunglasses

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, if you must know, they caught an earlier flight. And you know the funny thing is, they didn't bother to tell us until they reached the airport in Miami." John said

"Look, Felicia got airsick, so they're at the hospital right now. The next flight leaves in an fifteen minutes, so we better hurry up." Ashley said

When they got on the plane, Sadie and Dave got the seats near the window, and Ashley and John sat directly in front of them.

"So how many people stared at us in the airport?" Sadie asked

"I don't know, I was too busy staring at that nice ass of yours." Dave said as he slid his hand between her legs

Sadie slapped his hand away and smiled, "Not here David. It's completely out of the question."

Dave moved closer towards Sadie so that he was whispering in her ear, "You mean to tell me that you've never wanted to join the mile high club?"

Sadie looked over at Dave with a sly grin, and once the pilot hit the no seat belt button, Sadie grabbed Dave's hand and shot into the bathroom like a bat outta hell.

"So, what do you think they're doing?" John said smiling

"Probably the same thing we did after we started dating. Hell we didn't even wait till after we got married to join the mile high club. A week after we started going out we joined the mile high club. Now I realize what a big mistake that was." Ashley joked

"Excuse me? I believe your exact words were, "Oh my god, don't stop! Right there!" John mocked

Ashley smacked John on his forehead, "Shut up. Look, I'm suffering from a very bad case of PMS right now, so unless you don't want to lose all of your teeth, I suggest you shut the hell up."

John threw his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Just don't kill me."

A couple hours later, after the plane landed, Dave and Sadie got off the plane looking like superstars. Ashley and John couldn't believe it.

"Um, Sadie can I ask you a question?" Ashley asked as they headed out of the Miami International Airport

"Sure." Sadie said continuing to walk

"Okay, how is it that you and Dave were in that bathroom the entire flight, and came out looking look nothing even happened?" Ashley asked

"Well, that my friend will always remain a secret. But one thing I do have to say is that joining the mile high club was the best thing I could have ever done." Sadie said smiling as they walked towards their limo.

When they all arrived at the arena, they were surprised to see Stephanie standing in the parking garage.

"Hey Steph, what are you doing here?" Sadie asked as she got her bag from the car

"Wait, don't get out just yet. You have to get over to the hospital. Something happened to Felicia." Stephanie said in a worried tone

"Alright you guys, let's go!" Ashley yelled as she hopped back into the limo.

When they arrived at the hospital, Stephanie walked up to the receptionist desk with everyone following her.

"Excuse me; can I have the room for Mrs. Felicia Gilbert, please?" Stephanie asked

"Okay…Mrs. Felicia Gilbert you say?" The receptionist asked

"Yes." Steph replied

"I'm sorry, the only Felicia we have registered is Felicia Orton." The receptionist said

"Can we have her room please?" Stephanie asked

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked again

"We're the only family she has." Ashley budded in

"Well in that case, she's on the third floor in room 452." The receptionist said

"Thank you." Sadie said as they bolted towards the elevator

Once they reached the third floor, they realized that this was completely different from the first two.

"This is the Maternity ward. Why are we in the Maternity ward?" Ashley asked

"Hey guys! Here's her room!" Sadie yelled

As they all walked into the room, they saw Felicia lying on the hospital bed holding Randy's hand. They obviously had been talking.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Felicia asked

"We came to see you, duh." Sadie smiled

"What in the hell are you doing in the Maternity Ward, Felicia?" Ashley asked getting right to the point

"Well, it turns out after all the tests that the doctors have been running for the past couple of weeks, it just so happens that I'm pregnant."

"Well why am I not surprised. You and Randy have been jumping each other's bones since you got together. So no, I'm not surprised." Ashley said with a hand on her hip

"I am! Congrats girl, I can't believe I'm going to be an auntie again." Sadie said hugging Felicia

"So how many weeks are you?" Stephanie asked

"Not weeks, months." Felicia said as she lifted back the sheets

Felicia's belly was just started to grow, but not that much, "I'm three months pregnant."

"You've got to be shittin' me!" Ashley said in shock

"You went three months without knowing that you were pregnant?" Sadie asked

"Well, I knew that I was pregnant I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a false alarm." Felicia said

"Now that we know that it's not, have you decided on any names?" John asked

"We're definitely not naming any of our kids after you. Seeing as how it would bring shame upon my family name." Randy joked

"Randy stop it, but he has a point John. Why would I name my child after a bathroom?" Felicia smiled

"Oh that's messed up, Felicia. I would have named my baby girl after you, if we didn't have two boys." John smiled

Felicia gave him the finger and smiled, "You're lucky I'm in a hospital bed and I'm hooked up to all these damn IV's, cause if I wasn't, best believe your ass would be hanging out that window."

"Oh, mommy's got a potty mouth." The nurse said as she walked in

"This is normal." John said

"Is it now? Mrs. Orton, you know that after you baby is born you can't use that kind of language around your child." The nurse said

"Ha! Ashley curses around our boys all the time. Although I know it's going to affect them in the future, I really don't care. As long as they don't start saying them back to me. Then there's going to be a problem." John said

Ashley shot John a glare, "What? I'm telling the truth."

_I am so going to kick his ass when we get back to the hotel._

"Well guys, you better get going. I wouldn't want to be the cause of you all getting fired." Felicia said

"Oh no, that wouldn't happen. My dad wanted us to make sure that you were okay. Would it be okay if I told him the news?" Steph asked

"Sure, everyone's going to have to know sooner or later." Felicia said

"Well, you rest up. My dad will want to see you next week." Steph said

"And I wonder why?" Felicia said as she glanced over to Randy

"What? Don't look at me." Randy said shrugging his shoulders

Felicia sat and pondered over all the reasons Mr. McMahon would want to meet with her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided to let her brain rest for the day, so she just went to sleep, with Randy's hand in her's.

_I'll do everything in my power to make sure that my life goes as planned. I will get married to the love of my life, have his baby, and be a happy family. That is my lifetime goal._

As Felicia lay sleeping, Randy couldn't help but stare at his beautiful wife-to-be.

_How did I manage to fall in love with this amazing woman? She's everything I could possibly ever wish for, and now she's going to be my wife. God, how did I manage to get a woman like that._


	10. Chapter 10

"_**See, why can't we have a relationship like that John? All he does is say stupid shit that ruin the moment." Ashley pouted**_

"_**Not all time, but you have to understand that I get nervous sometimes." John lied**_

"_**Nervous? John we just had a baby together and you say you get nervous? Well, don't let me get nervous around John. He'll bug the hell out of me until I just can't take it anymore." Ashley said**_

_**Everyone started laughing…**_

Too Damn Bad

July 17th, 2008

Fort Lauderdale, FL

"John, are you ready yet?" Ashley yelled from the bathroom

"I should be asking you the same questions. By the way, where did you put my Celtics baseball hat?" He asked

"Now why would I know where you Celtics hat is? I don't even like the Celtics." Ashley said with an attitude.

"Hey, I was just asking a question. Please don't start today, Ash." John said storming around the hotel room

Ashley walked out of the bathroom with her hands on her hip, "Start what? You misplaced that stupid hat, and now you're taking it out on me. You always do that!" Ashley yelled

"Look, I just want to find my hat. Is that so bad? So if you know where it is, it would be helpful if you told me where it is." John said

"You are unbelievable John, you know what? You're going to make us late, again. And I, for one, am not getting my ass chewed out by McMahon again. So if you want to be late, fine with me, but I'm getting a ride with Felicia and Randy." Ashley said as she grabbed her duffle bag and stormed out of the room.

John just flopped down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Ashley met Felicia and Randy in the lobby and headed to the arena. When they arrived, Ashley left for her locker room, and Randy walked with Felicia to Mr. McMahon's office.

"Well if it isn't the famous Mrs. Gilbert." McMahon said as he held out his hand

"And the future Mrs. Orton." Felicia said shaking his hand

"I heard rumors about that, but I wanted to hear the truth from you two. So, Randy's told me a lot about you." He said with a smile

"Oh really? What has he told you about me?" Felicia asked taking a sit on the couch

"Well, he told me that you're a closet wrestling fan, and that you went to OVW a couple years ago." McMahon said

"Yeah, right before college. But for the past couple of years I've gotten rusty." Felicia has a small smile on her face

"Rusty? No, Randy told me how you 'manhandled' him a couple weeks ago." McMahon said

"Oh yeah, he challenged me, so I taught him a lesson." Felicia said raising an eyebrow

"Very nice, so have you ever thought about becoming a WWE Diva?" He asked

"Yeah, once upon a time, but I'm not in any kind of shape to wrestle, Mr. McMahon." Felicia said moving her hand to her growing belly.

"Oh, are you expecting?" He asked

Felicia smiled at Randy then looked back at McMahon, "Yes, I am."

"Well, congratulations. Listen, I'm going to give you a contract. You don't have to sign it right away, but I'm sure I can find something for you do." McMahon said

"Thank you Mr. McMahon. I appreciate what you're doing." Felicia said shaking his hand

"Not a problem, Mrs. Orton." McMahon said with a smirk

When they left his office, Felicia jumped on Randy, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Felicia asked as she gave him a light peck on the lips

"You are amazing yourself, Mrs. Orton." Randy said as he put her down

Just then Ashley ran up to them out of breath, "Have you seen John? I haven't seen him since I left the hotel room."

"No, why? Ashley what's up?" Felicia asked

"That damn Adam Copeland won't leave me the hell alone! I swear if he keeps following me around I'm going to shove my foot down his throat." Ashley said trying to regain her breath

"No, don't worry about it. I'll be right back. Oh by the way, where is this "Adam Copeland?" Felicia asked

"Back there, by my locker room." Ashley pointed down the hall

"Felicia where are you going? Don't do anything stupid!" Randy yelled after Felicia

"Oh, she won't do anything stupid, but I do know that what she did to Melina at the party isn't half of what she's about to do to Copeland." Ashley said

"Oh shit." Randy said as he took off after Felicia

When Felicia made it to Ashley's locker room, she noticed someone with should-length blonde hair standing in front of the mirror.

"Are you Adam Copeland?" Felicia asked

"Who wants to know?" He asked turning around to come face to face with Felicia

Just then, Felicia punched him in the face, sending him the ground with a hard 'thud'.

"Stay away from Ashley. If I hear that you've been harassing her there's worse where that came from." Felicia said as she stormed out of the locker room.

Adam wiped the blood from the corner of his lip, got up, and went looking for Ashley again.

"What did you do?" Randy asked as he walked beside Felicia

"I just taught him a lesson. I little punch in the face did him good." Felicia said as she continued to walk

"You did what! Please tell me you didn't?" Randy asked grabbing both of Felicia's shoulders

"What if I did? You and I both know he deserved it. Plus, no one stalks my best friend." Felicia said and she pushed his hands away

As she walked down the hallway, she noticed someone standing at the end of the hall. She couldn't make it out at first, but once she got a closer look, she ran towards Randy.

"Um, baby I know I'm supposed to be mad at you and all, but right now, that Copeland freak is after me." Felicia said trying to hide behind Randy

"Do I always have to fight your battles?" Randy asked

"No, it's just because I'm carrying your baby, and I don't want to loose our baby girl." Felicia said still trying to hide behind Randy

Just then Adam walked up to Randy with a smirk on his face, "So, I'm guessing the tramp belongs to you, Orton?"

Felicia stood up straight and looked at Adam with an insulted look on her face.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Randy said back away

"I know you did not just call me a tramp? Listen you Chris Jericho wannabe; I suggest you get out of my face before you get hurt." Felicia threatened

"Or what? You'll punch me again?" Adam asked

"Oh no, that was just a taste of what I will do if you don't get out of my face right now." Felicia said

Adam laughed a bit, "What are you going to do? Scratch me?"

"Is that what you really think I'll do? See, it's men like you that really end up getting seriously injured." Felicia said

Adam looked at Randy, who was standing behind Felicia, "Is she serious?"

"Very much. Copeland I suggest you get the hell out of dodge, and quick. You really don't want to piss her off any more than she already is." Randy said

"Listen to Randy, Copeland. That is, if you want to keep your reproductive system intact." Felicia said

"You just keep talking don't you? How about you show me what you got?" Adam asked

"How about you stop while you're ahead. I'm pregnant, so it wouldn't be a fair fight." Felicia said

"Damn Orton, you got the tramp pregnant too? She clearly has her work cut out for her." Adam said with a smirk

Just then Felicia jumped up in mid-air and kicked Adam in the face, sending him to the floor. When he got up, she landed an upper-cut and a double back kick. Felicia had a small smile on her face as she saw the blood drip out of Adam's mouth.

"Damn Copeland, you look like shit. Not that you already did." Felicia smiled

Adam lunged toward Felicia, but she ducked and hit him with spinning low-kick. When he fell she sent her foot flying hard onto his chest, making him cough up more blood.

"Felicia, that's enough. You've done enough damage, let's go." Randy said as he pulled her to her feet

Adam lay on the concrete floor, half conscious.

"Hey Ash, did you find John?" Felicia asked

"Yeah, that jackass stopped at Burger King to get something to eat." Ashley said pointing to the couch

When Felicia walked around the couch, she saw John sitting on the couch eating a burger and drinking his large drink.

"John you are unbelievable, you know that?" Felicia asked

"I tell him that every time he does something stupid." Ashley said

"No, you should tell him that he's a stupid ass dueschbag who deserves to get his ass kicked, and who doesn't deserve to be a champion." Felicia spat

John stopped eating his burger and looked up at Felicia, "Screw you."

Felicia flipped him off and walked over to Randy and sat on his lap, "So, are you ready for your match tonight?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. You just make sure you stay in McMahon's office during my match. I don't want Copeland coming after you." He said

"That stupid jack-in-the-box is after you too?" John asked

"Now he is, after I kicked his ass in catering." Felicia smiled

"Are you serious?" Ashley laughed

"Hell yeah, I left him lying on the floor half conscious." Felicia laughed

"Holy shit! He's definitely coming after you." John said

"Shut up, jackass!" Felicia yelled

"Blow me, dike." John shot back

"Your mother's a dike." Felicia shot back

"Would you two stop?" Ashley asked

"She started it." John said

"You deserved it, thong boy." Felicia smiled

"What? How does she know about that?" John asked

Felicia started laughing.

"Shut up! Why did you tell her that?" John asked as he flopped back down on the couch

"Felicia's my best friend, John. We tell each other everything." Ashley winked at Felicia

"Everything?" Randy asked

"Everything." Felicia said

"Well some things deserve to stay private." John said

"Oh like that time you got drunk and started singing "I Will Survive" on your honeymoon." Felicia laughed

"You told her about that?" John asked

"I had to, plus it was funny as hell." Ashley laughed

"Or the time you slept with her dad, thinking it was her." Felicia started laughing even harder

"Hey! That's wasn't funny, dammit!" John yelled

"To you it wasn't, to me it was hilarious." Felicia continued

"Okay, you want to crack. How about the time you got drunk of the Sigma party and started stripping on the kitchen table?" John started laughing

"Ha, ha, laugh it up Mr. I'm going to flash the dean." Felicia spat

John shut up real quick and looked over at Ashley, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, she told me that one too. And about the time you got 'it' stuck in one of the jets of your Jacuzzi. Tell me John, how does one get his dick stuck in the jets of the Jacuzzi?" Felicia started laughing

John gave Felicia the death glare, and switched over to Ashley.

"What? I told you I told her everything. I can't hide anything from her." Ashley smiled

"You could have tried, now she knows everything." John said

"Um, I think that was whole point, Mr. Smarty pants." Felicia said

Just then Copeland busted through the door, and started chasing after Felicia.

"Randy! Randy make him stop, please!" Felicia screamed

Ashley stuck her foot out and tripped Adam and sent him flying headfirst to the floor. Then Randy grabbed his foot and dragged him out into the hallway, where he presumed to kick his ass. When he came back, he gave Felicia a quick kiss and headed to the ring.

"So, Mrs. I can kick anybody's ass, how did it feel running like a little bitch?" John spat

Felicia looked at John for a minute, and then from out of nowhere, she punched him in the face.

"You broke my nose! Felicia that wasn't funny! You broke my damn nose!" John yelled

"Oh stop crying like a little bitch. You'll get over it." Felicia said as she sat and watched Randy kick Ken Kennedy's ass.

After Randy won, Felicia went to meet him by the titantron.

"Nice match baby." Felicia said as she hugged him

"Thanks sweetie, you know I think kicking the shit out of Copeland helped me warm up." Randy smiled

"Really? Well, we're going to have to make that apart of you weekly routine." Felicia smiled

"You think so?" He asked

"I know so." Felicia smiled back

When the got back to the locker room, they saw Ashley and John making out on the bench.

"Oh gross! Get a room!" Felicia yelled

"Now you know how I feel whenever I walk in on you and Randy making out." Ashley said

"Yeah, but Randy kisses like a God…John on the other hand kisses like a caveman…sloppy." Felicia laughed

"He does not kiss like a caveman." Ashley said

"Really now, so I'm imagining things when I see spit dripping from your lip." Felicia pointed out

Ashley wiped her lip and looked at John, then back at Felicia, who raised an eyebrow.

"Told you." Felicia mouthed

Randy walked out of the bathroom with a black wife beater on and a pair of gray jogging pants.

"Damn, you are so lucky I'm pregnant." Felicia said

Randy smiled, "You know we can still…you know."

"Really! Okay, we'll see you two in a couple days. Peace out." Felicia said as she dragged Randy out of the locker room.

"So, what do you think? You ready to go home?" Ashley asked

"Definitely." John said as he grabbed his duffle bag


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: This chapter will be dedicated to the Rabid Wolverine, Chris Benoit, toothless aggression will live on…**_

Live Fast…Fight Hard

August 3rd. 2008

Trenton, New Jersey

A month after Felicia's violent encounter with Copeland, she made sure to keep a close eye on him to make sure he didn't make any moves on Ashley. Plus, she had been gaining baby weight like crazy, but she didn't mind. Randy took great care of her while traveling, but once they reached the Marriott Hotel, Ashley's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Ashley answered

"Oh hey uncle Vik, to what do I owe this surprise call…" Ashley cut off

Her face went pale and tears started welding in her eyes.

"What happened?" She choked

"What do you mean you don't know? How could you not know?" Ashley started crying hysterically and John took the phone out of her hands.

"Hey Vik, what's going on?" John asked

"A car accident, are you sure?" John asked again

"Okay, thanks for telling us. We'll be there." John said before hanging up

"Guys, what's going on?" Felicia asked worriedly

"My mom, my step dad, and my baby brother were in a car accident." Ashley cried

She couldn't stop crying and just fell into John's chest.

"There were no survivors." John said quietly

Felicia brought her and to her mouth in shock, and Randy just started rubbing her shoulders.

"Ashley I am so sorry." Felicia said as she tightly hugged Ashley

"I can't believe this. This can't be." Ashley cried

Felicia just rubbed Ashley's back and let her cry. Randy and John got them checked into the hotel, and left Felicia and Ashley in the hotel room to talk.

"Don't you think you should be in Georgia helping make the funeral arrangements?" Felicia asked

"Yeah, but my grandma wouldn't want me to stop just to help make the arrangements. Plus, she has my uncle Vik helping her, and no one knew my dad better than uncle Vik did." Ashley said as she grabbed another tissue from the box.

"So, what do you think McMahon will do tonight?" Felicia asked

"They'll probably hold a memorial for him. I mean my dad was Chris Benoit, the Rabin Wolverine and one hell of a wrestler. I would think that Vince would dedicate this Raw to him." Ashley said as she grabbed her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Felicia asked

Ashley held up her index finger, signaling Felicia to hold on.

"Hey Steph, its Ashley, do you know what's planned for tonight?" She asked

"Okay, thanks. Yeah, I'll miss him too." Ashley said before hanging up

"So what's going on tonight?" Felicia asked

"McMahon is having a memorial for my dad. So the entire show will be nothing but a bunch of my dad's memorable matches." Ashley said

"Alright, again I am so sorry Ash." Felicia said rubbing her back

"You know, I remember when I first met Chris. He was so nice, and he used to always call me 'his little princess'. Then when him and my mom got married, it was like my perfect family, you know? I mean, we had our little arguments, but we always made a mends, but now everything's changed. My entire family is gone, and now I don't know what I'm going to do." Ashley started crying again

"Well that's not totally true, Ash. You still have us. Me, Sadie, Randy, Dave, and John. We're all here for you no matter what happens." Felicia said hugging Ashley

"Thanks Felicia, I really appreciate you being here." Ashley said

"Now what are friends for? Friends are always there for each other through thick and thin, no matter what, right?" Felicia asked

"Speaking of, where is Sadie?" Ashley asked wiping her cheek

Just then there was a banging on the door. Felicia got up to answer it.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Felicia asked

"Sorry it took us so long, our flight was delayed. John called and told us what happened. Sweetie, I am so sorry." Sadie said giving Ashley a hug

"John never learned how to keep his mouth shut." Ashley said

"So are you going to be okay?" Sadie asked

"I'll be fine; it's just kind of hard to believe. I mean one minute they're here, and they're gone the next. I just don't understand why God had to take my family?" Ashley started crying again

Sadie and Felicia sat with her on the bed and let her cry. Ashley cried until it was time for them to head over to the arena. When they had arrived there were fans standing outside with "We'll miss you Chris" posters and "R.I.P Rabin Wolverine" posters. Ashley was grateful to the fans for their sympathy and their kindness. As the crew walked into the arena, several superstars shook Ashley's hand or hugged her as they passed by. As Ashley walked into her locker room, she couldn't help but cry. All the thoughts of her step father came flooding back to her, she couldn't control it anymore. As she sat at her vanity, she looked at herself in the mirror and thought about the last time she saw her step dad.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Chris, can you help me get this box in the car?" Ashley asked as she tried to pick up a heavy box off of the ground_

"_Sure." Chris said_

_He walked over to the side of the car and tried to help Ashley with the box._

"_What exactly do you have in here?" He asked_

"_A lot of things. Tooth brush, toothpaste, tampons, pads…" Ashley was cut off_

"_Okay, that's a little too much information, princess." He laughed_

"_Well, you asked." Ashley smiled as she pushed the box into the backseat _

"_So, are you ready for college?" Chris asked as they walked inside the house_

"_Ready? I was born ready. Besides, Felicia is going to be there." Ashley stated_

"_Oh really? So I guess your mother is right? You two really are inseparable." Chris said_

"_She's my best friend. Best friends are usually inseparable." Ashley smiled_

"_Now, there are some rules that I want you to follow while you're there okay." Chris said_

"_And what would those be?" Ashley asked_

"_One, absolutely no sex. If I find out that you have turned into the campus slut, I'm telling your mother. Two, no drugs. If I find out that you have been smoking week or anything other substance, I'm telling your mother. And three, if I even hear that you're failing any of your classes…" Chris was cut off_

"_You're going to tell my mother." Ashley finished_

"_Actually, I was going to say that I would beat you myself, but telling your mother would be second best." Chris said_

"_Chris, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. We both know that I'm not into sex and drugs like you and my mom were in the seventies." Ashley laughed_

"_Ha, ha very funny. So, have you decided on what you're going to do after you graduate, because I'm telling you right now, moving back in with us is a hell no." Chris smiled_

"_Well, thanks Chris, but no. I was thinking about becoming a WWE Diva. You know, pulling some hair, causing havoc that kind of thing." Ashley said_

"_And does your mother know about this?" Chris asked_

"_Well, not yet, but I'm going to tell her." Ashley said_

"_You know she is going to have a fit once she finds out that I've let her only daughter join the WWE." Chris said_

"_Oh come on, Chris! Please, you'll be there, and I'd travel with you. That way, you wouldn't have to worry about those Neanderthals trying to hit on me." Ashley smiled_

"_Is this something that you really want to pursue?" Chris asked_

"_Yes, and Felicia is going to be with me." Ashley said_

"_Oh no, absolutely not. I am not having that wild girl follow you everywhere. You two are together all the time as it is. Now, she's following you to the WWE?" Chris asked folding his arms_

"_Chris listen, Felicia and I have somewhat of the same goals in life. We both plan on being great WWE Divas and we both want to make an impact. So what better way to make an impact than to join together? We would be the most dominant female tag team ever to step foot in a ring. So, what do you think?" Ashley asked_

"_I think you're crazy. I mean you two have got to be the craziest girls I've ever seen in my life. But you're right. I've seen you two practicing at the gym, and I was impressed so I have no doubt that you two would make it in the WWE." Chris said_

_Ashley had a large smile on her face. She couldn't believe that her step father was actually going to let her join the same business that involved broken necks and career ending incidents. But she wanted to do it, so why not?_

"_Hey, do you know what time it is? You better hit the road before you're late for orientation." Chris said_

_Ashley smiled and ran up to Chris, and gave him a hug, "Thanks a lot, dad. I'll miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too, princess. Take care of yourself." He said_

"_I will." Ashley said before getting into her car_

_As she drove off, she could see Chris waving through her rearview mirror, so she honked. _

_End of flashback_

Thinking about him just made her hurt even worse. She loved him like a father, and nothing could ever change the fact that he was always there for her when she needed him the most. And even though he was gone, he was alive in her heart. That night Raw was dedicated to Chris Benoit and his entire wrestling legacy…

_**We'll miss you Chris Benoit aka "The Canadian Crippler"**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ashley stuck her foot out and tripped Adam and sent him flying headfirst to the floor. Then Randy grabbed his foot and dragged him out into the hallway, where he presumed to kick his ass. When he came back, he gave Felicia a quick kiss and headed to the ring.**_

"_**So, Mrs. I can kick anybody's ass, how did it feel running like a little bitch?" John spat**_

_**Felicia looked at John for a minute, and then from out of nowhere, she punched him in the face.**_

"_**You broke my nose! Felicia that wasn't funny! You broke my damn nose!" John yelled**_

"_**Oh stop crying like a little bitch. You'll get over it." Felicia said as she sat and watched Randy kick Ken Kennedy's ass.**_

_**After Randy won, Felicia went to meet him by the titantron.**_

"_**Nice match baby." Felicia said as she hugged him**_

"_**Thanks sweetie, you know I think kicking the shit out of Copeland helped me warm up." Randy smiled**_

The Way I Are

March 24th, 2009

St. Louis, MI

As Felicia lie in bed, she thought to herself that her contractions wouldn't be so bad if she jumped out of a three story window. The sharp pain got worse, causing her to grab a hold of Randy's hand and squeeze for dear life.

"Jesus Christ! Woman, what are you trying to do? Kill me?" Randy asked after Felicia let go of his partially broken hand

"I was having contractions, what did you want me to do? Grab your face instead?" Felicia asked

"If you did I would have to kill you." Randy said

"Well at least you would be putting me out of my fucking misery…GOD DAMMIT THIS HURTS!" Felicia screamed

Just then Randy raced out of their bedroom, nearly tripped down the stairs, and grabbed the phone. He dialed Dave and John's number on three-way call.

"Orton do you know that time it is?" John asked

"This better be important, Orton." Dave said

"FELICIA'S GONE INTO LABOR!" Randy screamed into the phone

As if on instinct, Sadie and Ashley jumped out of bed and started getting dressed as quickly as possible. John on the other hand, grabbed his camcorder and three blank tapes. Dave got dressed and headed towards his car, along with Sadie.

"Baby, everything is going to be okay." Randy assured Felicia

"No shit jackass, I'm going into labor…I didn't get hit by a fucking bus!" Felicia screamed

"Sweetie clam down, you're putting too much stress on the baby." Randy said

"Fuck you!" Felicia spat

"Hey! Now, there's no need to be rude. Just because you kicked Adam Copeland's ass a couple of times doesn't mean you can disrespect your husband." Randy defended

"You are such a fuckin' pansy, Orton. For once in our pathetic marriage can you be a man, please. Because there is no doubt….HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS….Randy, baby make it stop…make the pain stop." Felicia begged

Then Randy looked over at the EMT on the other side of the truck, "Are there any drugs you can give her to calm her down…that won't affect the baby?" Randy asked

"I'm sorry Mr. Orton. You're going to have to wait until you get into the delivery room." The EMT said

Felicia violently grabbed Randy's shirt and pulled him down to her face, "Get me drugs…and quick!" She yelled

The EMT grabbed Randy and started shaking him furiously…

"Randy! Randy wake up!" a voice called

Randy opened his eyes to see Felicia staring at him like he was crazy.

"What's happened? Why aren't you in the hospital?" Randy asked worriedly

"What? Hospital? Randy, I'm fine. I'm not due until the thirtieth." Felicia assured him

Randy looked around the room and realized that they were at home. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his short spiked hair.

"Listen, there's no need to worry. I'll be fine." Felicia smiled as she kissed him on the cheek

"I know you'll be fine, it's just that you don't take pain that well. And the dream I just had felt like a premonition." Randy said

"Just calm down; everything is going to be just fine." Felicia said

Randy sat up in the bed and looked at Felicia's eight month belly, and he started rubbing it.

"I will make sure your mommy has a painless delivery that way she won't try to kill me." Randy whispered

Felicia giggled a bit and caressed the back of Randy's head. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. He took his hand and caressed her chin, and he gave her a small gentle kiss.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too, and always will." She replied

Just then the doorbell rang, causing Felicia to jump a little.

"That's probably the crew." Felicia said

"Did they really have to come?" Randy asked

"Well, you don't want to be stuck with a house full of hormonal women, do you?" She asked

"Absolutely not, I would have to jump out of a window. But I still love you." He gave a cheesy smile

Felicia rolled her eyes and went to answer the door. Randy got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom to get himself together. About twenty minutes after he was dressed, he went downstairs. John, Dave, Jeff, Matt, Paul, and Bob (Orton's dad) were all sitting on the couch with glasses of lemonade in their hand. He looked up to see Felicia walking into the kitchen.

"Your wife is acting weird." John said

"I heard that jackass!" Felicia yelled from the kitchen

"Not anymore." Dave smiled

"So what are we going to do today?" Randy asked

"Well, there's this really cool pool hall downtown, I thought it would be great." Bob winked at Randy

Randy raised an eyebrow at his dad, which meant that he was lying.

"The pool hall sounds great to me." Randy said

"Alright, then lets hit the road." Paul said getting up off of the couch

"Have fun baby, and if I find out that you went to a strip club, not only will I kick your ass, but I will tell all of your wives…understood?" Felicia asked

The guys all huffed and puffed as they walked out of the house. Felicia just smiled sweetly and smiled at them.

"Bye honey! I love you!" Felicia yelled

Randy just nodded his head and got into the SUV. After they drove off, Felicia rolled her eyes and went into the house.

"Now that they're gone, I can get some work done." She said to herself

For the past three hours, Felicia put up decorations for her baby shower. Without breaking a sweat she handled the food and the decorations at the same time. Once everything was done, she set the table and went to get dressed. She sported a light blue Surplice Empire Dress with matching flip-flops. Her micro-braids were up in a neat pony tail, and she had light make-up on.

When the doorbell rang again, she knew that it was her guests, so she skipped down the stairs, put on her best smile, and opened the door.

"Hey Felicia, you look great!" Ashley exclaimed giving her a hug

"Felicia look at you. You look like you're about ready to pop." Elaine said hugging Felicia

"Well if it isn't my knocked up friend, Felicia? You look good, girl." Sadie said smiling

"Stephanie, I'm so glad you could make it." Felicia smiled

"No problem, if you don't mind I brought my sister-in-law Marissa." She said

"Absolutely not, as long as she's a female she's fine." Felicia smiled

"Ashley, Maria, Michelle, Torrie, Linda, and Trish…What are you all doing here?" Felicia asked confused

"Well, seeing as how over the past several months you been with us, you've become family, so get use to us treating you like family." Ashley smiled

"Okay, so since you all brought me presents it would be rude to tell you to leave, so come on in and make yourself comfortable." Felicia said

Once everyone had arrived, Felicia made sure that everything was the way it was supposed to be. Lucky for her, the food was cooked to a perfection, and all the decorations were gorgeous.

"So Felicia, where did the boys go?" Ashley asked as she changed Sophie (Ashley's only daughter)

"I have no clue, nor do I care. Knowing your husband, they probably went to some strip club." Felicia said

"Hey! No husband bashing today please. You two always do that." Sadie said

"Felicia can't help it, she just has to joke somebody." Ashley said

"Excuse me? But I believe that you're at my baby shower, and if you don't like the way I act you can get the hell out." Felicia spat

"Felicia just calm down. Those are you're hormones talking. Have a seat and calm down before your contractions start up." Linda said

Felicia sat on the couch next to Sadie, who started rubbing her back.

"This is so complicated. I mean not only being pregnant but having to deal with Randy too." Felicia said

"Hey, now you know how I felt when I was pregnant with Sophie and had to deal with John stupid ass too." Ashley said

"I guess so, but Randy doesn't give me headaches like John does." Felicia said rubbing her head

"True." Ashley agreed

After having a long conversation, they played a funny baby game where they had make-up names that started with certain letters. Then they ate, had cake, and then it was time for Felicia to open her presents.

"Okay, it's time to open the presents." Felicia said

All the girls gathered in the living room, where the presents were and waited for Felicia to open the first present. Felicia grabbed a large bag and sat down with it.

"Okay, this present is from…Stephanie and Paul, may you have a wonderful baby shower and good luck in the delivery room." Felicia read

She reached in the bag and pulled out pink and purple outfits, booties, and little hats.

"Awe, thank you Steph. Remind me to hug Paul when they get back." Felicia smiled

"I will." Steph smiled

Then Felicia picked up a big purple glitter wrapped box.

"Hmm, I wonder who this could be from?" Felicia asked as she pulled out the card

"To our dearest friend Felicia, don't kill Randy in the delivery room. Love Sadie and Dave." Felicia laughed, "I'll try not to."

She hugged Sadie and started ripping at the purple glitter wrap. The large box turned out to be a lavender double stroller with a drape over the top.

"Oh wow, thank you." Felicia smiled

"No problem. I remembered you told me that your favorite color was lavender, so Dave and I had this stroller custom made just for you." Sadie smiled

"Wow, thanks Sadie." Felicia kept smiling

After opening most of the presents, Felicia was down to the very last present.

"Okay, now who is this from?" Felicia asked opening the card

"To my beautiful wife, this is going to be a life changing experience for the both of us, and when our girls are born, I'm going to be with you every step of the way, even if you kick my ass in the delivery room. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. Love your devoted slave for life, Randy. P.S. Look outside." Felicia read

With that, she ran over to the door and opened it. The scene that was taking place almost made her pass out. Watching Randy pull up into the drive-way with their brand new dark blue Cadillac Escalade was enough to make her water break….wait…Felicia's water did indeed break.

"Uh oh." Maria said

"What, what happened?" Ashley asked

"Look at the floor." Maria said

Everyone's attention turned to the floor, there was a large puddle of water right in between Felicia's legs.

"Oh damn." Ashley said

"Um, guys…I'm not feeling too well." Felicia said

"Okay, lets just wait until Randy gets into the house." Sadie said

Just as Randy and the rest of the cavalry walked into the house, Randy noticed a huge puddle of water on the floor.

"Who spilled the water?" Randy asked

"The water didn't necessarily spill, it broke." Ashley said looking back at Felicia who was holding her belly.

"Oh my God! It's time already? But it's too soon." Randy exclaimed

"Look, there's no time to panic…We have to get to the hospital and quick." Ashley said pushing past everyone

"Felicia, sweetie everything is going to be okay…we're taking you to the hospital." Stephanie said

"No shit, I heard." Felicia spat

Not everyone could fit in the new Escalade, so Randy and Ashley got in the back with Felicia, while Dave drove and Sadie sat in the passenger side.

"Let's hit the road people! I'm about to have one out of two damn babies!" Felicia screamed

Dave slammed on the gas making them go even faster, with John not too far behind, everyone else followed them to the hospital. Meanwhile, Ashley was helping Felicia keep her composure.

"You're doing great, Felicia. Just keep taking deep breaths." Ashley assured her

Randy didn't know exactly what to do, but he was breathing along with her, she grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Don't leave me." Felicia said in between breaths

"I'm not going anywhere." Randy said gently rubbing her neck

When they got to the hospital, Felicia was rushed to the delivery room, and Randy went to get ready for the delivery. Everyone else had to sit out in the waiting room, but John had other plans.

As Randy was finishing up getting ready, John walked into the room and started getting ready also.

"John? What the hell are you doing in here?" Randy asked

"Am I the only one that wants to get this precious moment on tape? How else will my nieces know how they were born?" John asked

"Oh Felicia is going to kick your ass." Randy said shaking his head

"She just might, but then she'll thank me for it later." John said as he put the little green cap on his head

When they stepped into the delivery room, Felicia had just gotten her epidural, so she was numb from the waist down. Randy walked over to the side of her and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"No matter what happens tonight, I will always be here for you." Randy said with a small smile

"Doctor, she's ten centimeters dilated…it's time." The nurse said

"Okay, Mrs. Orton…in about fifteen seconds you're going to feel some sharp pains…it's going to take a minute for the epidural to kick in properly." The doctor said

Felicia just nodded. Her hand tightened around Randy's when she felt that sharp pain.

"Okay, Mrs. Orton…I'm going to need you to push." The doctor said

Felicia pushed with all her might, and when the doctor told her to stop, she was almost out of breath…Then she had to push again, but this time the head was starting to show. About two pushes later, her first baby was born.

"Congratulations, it's a girl…wait a minute…here comes the other one." The doctor said

Felicia pushed two more times and heard the cry of her second baby.

"Mrs. Orton, you have two very healthy, beautiful girls." The doctor said

Randy was in complete shock, he couldn't believe that he had twin daughters…but once he saw the look on Felicia's face, it almost brought him to tears. John on the other hand, was in tears. The nurse had to record the rest of the delivery.

As Felicia held her two baby girls in her arms, she thought to herself that life couldn't get any better than this. She had best friends who loved her to death, she had a husband who would jump through heaven and hell for her, and now she was a mother of the two most beautiful girls she had ever seen in her life.

"So what are you going to name them, sweetheart?" Randy asked as he moved a piece of hair from her face.

"Constance Rachel Orton and Brenda Marie-Summer Orton, and will be known as The Orton Twins." Felicia smiled as Randy kissed her on her forehead

"I love you." Felicia said

Randy smiled, "I love you too,"

"And we both love you two." Felicia said looking at her two daughters


	13. Chapter 13

_**As Felicia held her two baby girls in her arms, she thought to herself that life couldn't get any better than this. She had best friends who loved her to death, she had a husband who would jump through heaven and hell for her, and now she was a mother of the two most beautiful girls she had ever seen in her life.**_

"_**So what are you going to name them, sweetheart?" Randy asked as he moved a piece of hair from her face.**_

"_**Constance Rachel Orton and Brenda Marie-Summer Orton, and will be known as The Orton Twins." Felicia smiled as Randy kissed her on her forehead**_

"_**I love you." Felicia said**_

_**Randy smiled, "I love you too,"**_

"_**And we both love you two." Felicia said looking at her two daughters**_

Baby's First Christmas

December 25th, 2009

Philadelphia, PA

As Sadie and Dave got off of the plane at Philadelphia International, she couldn't help but feel butterflies building up in the pit of her stomach.

"Baby, you alright?" Dave asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder

"I really don't know about this. I mean it's been years since I've seen or heard from my parents." Sadie explained

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure they're going to be glad to see you." Dave said with a smile

Just then they heard Felicia screaming at the stewardess coming from the plane.

"I told you not to lose my goddamn bag, but you did anyway! You are so lucky I have children, otherwise I'd shove this fifty dollar shoe so far up your ass-." Felicia was cut off when Randy came off the plane with Constance and Brenda.

"Felicia, our bags were in their stroller the entire flight." Randy smiled

Felicia looked at the stewardess, who was glaring at her, "Sorry." She mouthed

The stewardess just rolled her eyes and continued to walk away. Felicia and Randy met up with Dave and Sadie at the entrance of the airport.

"So, are you ready?" Felicia asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sadie said unsure

Once they had the girls strapped into their car seats, they all headed to Sadie's parents house. It took them about forty-five minutes to get to her parent's house due to the snow and lousy traffic. As they reached the neighborhood, they noticed all the children were outside playing in the snow. Then Sadie saw her sister, Gabrielle making a snowman with her step-dad in the front yard. As if on instinct Gabrielle noticed Sadie right away in the large SUV.

"Daddy! Daddy, Sadie's home!" She screamed as she ran over to the passenger side of the large car.

"Sadie!" Gabby screamed

"Hey Gabby, how are you? I missed you so much." Sadie said as she hugged her baby sister

"I've been good, what are you doing here?" Gabby asked

"It's Christmas silly, I came home for Christmas." Sadie smiled

As she walked around the car, she noticed the not so surprised look on her step-dad's face. He just rolled his eyes and walked into the house. Her mother on the other hand came running out of the house like a wild chicken with it's head cut off.

"Sadie sweetheart, is it really you?" Her mom asked running towards her

"Yes mom, it's really me." Sadie said completely unenthused as she hugged her mom

Then her mom noticed the large man standing on the other side of the car, she looked back at Sadie, who had a small smile on her face.

"Mom, I would like you to meet my husband…David Batista." Sadie introduced

"Husband? How come I wasn't invited to the wedding?" Her mom asked

"I sent you the invitation, but I guess Donald didn't want you to go." Sadie said

Karen looked back at the house and saw Donald standing in the door way scowling like a bulldog, which made her upset.

"Why don't you two come on in and make yourselves comfortable." Karen said

"Um, mom. You know, there's two other people that came with me." Sadie said

"Like who, sweetie?" Karen asked

Just then the dark blue escalade pulled up behind Dave's SUV. Felicia and Randy got out of the car with small smiles on their faces. Karen looked at Sadie with a weird look on her face.

"Is that who I think it is?" Karen asked

"Who do you think it is, mom?" Sadie asked

"Is that…Felicia? I finally get to meet the young lady that called my house almost five times every day." Karen smiled

"That would be me." Felicia smiled

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Karen said shaking her hand

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Williams." Felicia said

"And who is this charming young man?" Karen said referring to Randy

"Oh, this is my husband, Randy." Felicia introduced

"Well, Randy you have quite a unique wife." Karen said

"Not only is she a great wife, but she's a great mother too." Randy added

"You have kids? At such a young age?" Karen asked

"Young age? Mrs. Williams I'm almost thirty years old." Felicia said

"Are you serious? You don't look a day over twenty; you are such a tiny woman." Karen said

Felicia smiled and continued to unhook her nine month old baby girls from their car seats. Randy carried one carrier and Felicia took out the other.

"Awe, you just had babies?" Karen asked

"Well, nine months ago." Felicia said smiling

"Wow, and you had twins? That must have been a hand full." Karen said

"You have no idea. I mean I'm sure you do seeing as house you have three, but giving birth to twins is a completely different story." Felicia said

"Well, let's get those babies out of the cold. Come on in and make yourself at home." Karen said as she headed towards the house.

"Your mom seems pretty nice." Dave said

"Yeah, try living with her for eighteen years…she was a pain in my ass." Sadie said

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad." Felicia said

"No? A week from now, she's going to want to kick all of us out." Sadie said

As they walked into the house, they noticed Donald sitting in the recliner with a beer in his hand. When Sadie walked past him, he grabbed her wrist.

"You could have called first." He said in a cold tone

"Well, I wanted to surprise mom. Something you'll never know how to do." Sadie spat

"Listen I'm still your father, so you'll treat me with some respect." Donald said as he got up

"Correction, you're my step-father, and the last time I checked I heard to earn respect, you have to give it." Sadie said as she walked into the kitchen

Felicia and Randy sat down on the couch, and sat both carriers in front of their feet.

"So, what are their names?" Gabby asked

"Well, this cutie here in the pink is Constance." Felicia smiled as she caressed her daughter's face with her finger

"And this gorgeous girl is Brenda-Marie." Randy said as he took the blanket from the top of the carrier

"They're so cute!" Gabby squealed

"Gabby, why do you do us all a favor and go play barbies or something." Donald spat

Sadie stormed into the room and stood in front of Donald, "Don't you ever talk to my sister like that. You maybe her father, but I refuse to let you embarrass her like that." Sadie snapped

"Since when do you rule this house?" Donald asked

"Since I walked through the door, and as far as I'm concerned your negativity is bringing everyone down. So why don't you do us all a favor and leave." Sadie demanded

Donald looked at Karen, who had her arms folded and nodded towards the door. He then yanked is coat off of the hanger and stormed out of the house.

"Now that he's gone, it's time to bring the Christmas spirit back into this house." Karen said as she walked back into the kitchen

"And with that said, Gabby, I think you have some presents to open." Sadie smiled as she handed a big bag to Gabby

"Are all of these mine?" Gabby asked

"Yep, now open them." Sadie said

Gabby smiled at Sadie and started tearing at her first present.

"Make-up, Sadie got me make-up? Thank you, thank you, thank you." Gabby jumped up and down

"Your welcome, now open the rest." Sadie said with a smile

Once Gabby had finished opening her presents, she had gotten a flat iron for her hair, a pair of leather Steve Madden Tete Boots, MIA Vivica Pumps, and outfits to go along with those shoes.

"Wow, thank you Sadie. I mean I actually can't wait to go to school wearing these outfits. And the shoes are perfect." Gabby smiled

"I knew you would like them, but I also had some help from Felicia. She loves shoes." Sadie joked

"Almost as much as I love Randy, but that's a different story." Felicia laughed

"Okay, so now that I've gotten my presents. It's time for yours." Gabby said handing Sadie a small box

"You actually bought me something?" Sadie asked

"Well, I bought it with my allowance money that I had been saving up for months." Gabby said

Sadie unwrapped the small box and saw a silver necklace with her name inscribed in diamonds.

"Wow, Gabby it's gorgeous. Thank you." Sadie said as she hugged Gabby

"Hey, you're my big sister. I have to treat you like one." Gabby smiled

Dave helped Sadie put her necklace on, and it went perfectly with the outfit she had on.

"Okay kids, dinner's ready!" Karen yelled

Christmas dinner for the crew was amazing. Even though Donald hadn't come home, there was peace in the house, for once. Sadie told her mom about how work was and all the drama that was caused around it. They also shared their humiliating stories, and to end it all Constance threw up all over Randy's polo shirt. (Ha ha)

"Well, we better get going. Our plane leaves in an hour, so I will hopefully get to comeback in a couple of weeks." Sadie said hugging Gabby

"Thanks for coming to visit. Even if it was only for a day." Karen said hugging Sadie

"Anytime mom. Oh and tell Spencer that he better be here when I comeback. Otherwise, he's going to get a serious beat down." Sadie joked

"I'll be sure to tell him when he gets back." Karen said

Once everyone was packed up, Sadie waved back at Gabby and blew her a kiss. Gabby blew one back and smiled. Felicia enjoyed Christmas with Sadie's family, and she was happy that her girls could enjoy their first Christmas together. Although, when they go back to work it'll be a whole different ball game.


	14. Chapter 14

"_**Well, we better get going. Our plane leaves in an hour, so I will hopefully get to comeback in a couple of weeks." Sadie said hugging Gabby**_

"_**Thanks for coming to visit. Even if it was only for a day." Karen said hugging Sadie**_

"_**Anytime mom. Oh and tell Spencer that he better be here when I comeback. Otherwise, he's going to get a serious beat down." Sadie joked**_

"_**I'll be sure to tell him when he gets back." Karen said**_

_**Once everyone was packed up, Sadie waved back at Gabby and blew her a kiss. Gabby blew one back and smiled. Felicia enjoyed Christmas with Sadie's family and she was happy that her girls could enjoy their first Christmas together. Although, when they go back to work it'll be a whole different ball game.**_

* * *

She's Somethin' Special

January 1st, 2010

New Orleans, LA

As the crew got off the plane, Felicia couldn't help but feel a little weird about leaving their girls with his parents.

"Are you sure they're going to be okay?" Felicia asked

Randy stopped for the fifth time, and looked at her with an annoyed look on his face, "Felicia, for the fifth time, they're going to be fine. If you want you can call them right now."

Felicia noticed how the tone in his voice changed, "Hey! There's no need to get pissy. You know it's going to take me awhile to adjust to the whole "letting go" issue."

"I'm sorry; it's just that I've had a lot on my mind lately. I mean with having to leave the girls back in St. Louis to having to go back to work. It's just a little stressful." Randy said rubbing his forehead

"Look, we'll get through it together. After all, we are married, and that's what married couples do, they work together." Felicia said

"Yeah, unlike Ashley and John." Randy smiled

Randy and Felicia looked over to where Ashley and John were arguing. Unfortunately, John forgot to pack Ashley's hair brush, and now she was biting his head off.

"It's not even about that, John! It's the simple fact that I asked you to do one simple thing, but you can't seem to do that." Ashley yelled

"Will you keep your voice down? We aren't the only ones in here you know." John said

"Listen, I don't care if the entire world can hear me. I am sick of you not listening to me." Ashley said

"I do listen to you." John said

"Don't you lie. We both know that everything I say goes in one ear and out the other." Ashley said

"That's not true! I always listen to everything you say. From your stupid furniture ideas, to the bullshit comments about the bills." John said

"You know what? You are really going to make me hit you in a minute." Ashley said

"Oh that's nice, just turn into Felicia. Be an abusive wife." John said

Just then Felicia budded in, "Excuse me?"

"What?" John said completely dumbfounded

"Oh I know you did not just call me an abusive wife?" Felicia asked putting her hands on her hips

"I was just using you as an example, that's all." John said

"That doesn't make it alright to call me an abusive wife, jackass." Felicia said

"There you go, with the name-calling. I think I haven't heard you call me by my real name since we first met." John said

"You wanna know why? Because you are a jackass at heart, and will always be a jackass." Felicia said

"And you want to know why I called you an abusive wife? Because you can't seem to keep your hands off of anyone without being violent with them." John said

"You want me to get violent with you, because that can be arranged." Felicia said balling up her fist

Randy then ran over and held Felicia back by her shoulders, "Felicia calm down, as much as I would enjoy watching you beat the holy hell out of John, you're risking getting arrested for beating a man half to death."

"Apologize." Felicia demanded

"Why should I?" John asked

"Because I said so, and if you don't I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, my shoe will by coming out of your mouth." Felicia threatened

"Alright, I'm sorry. But I don't mean it. I would have to get hit by a car twice, and get decapitated before I meant to apologize to you." John said

"John!" Ashley yelled

"What I was telling the truth." John shrugged

"I'm about two seconds away from smacking the shit out of you." Ashley threatened

Just then someone cleared their throat, and Felicia noticed Sadie and Dave standing behind them.

"Sadie, thank god you're here." Felicia said

"From the looks of it, a major smackdown was about to break out." Dave said

"Not really, Felicia was just about to beat the bricks off of John." Randy said

"Like that's anything new." Sadie said

"Can you please talk her out of it?" John asked

"Why should I? I mean I would love to watch Felicia put you in the hospital. You're always such a jerk to her anyway." Sadie said

"Not all the time." John said

"But most of the time." Felicia said

"Look, I'm sorry to bud in this little Monday night fight, but we have to get to the arena…NOW!" Dave yelled

Everyone jumped at Dave's tone of voice, but Sadie found it quite arousing. They all got into their rentals and headed towards the arena. Once they had arrived, McMahon wanted to see all of them as soon as possible.

"What took you all so long to get here?" McMahon asked

"Well, Cena and I had a little disagreement at the airport, and it got out of control." Felicia said

"Is that right? Well, Mrs. Orton I hope you can focus all your energy on your opponent tonight, because your debut match will be against The Women's Champion, Candice Michelle." McMahon said

"Are you serious?" Felicia smiled

"Absolutely, don't disappoint me." McMahon said

"Disappointment will be far from your thoughts." Felicia said

"You all are dismissed." McMahon said

With that they all left the office, and as soon as the office door shut, Felicia started jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be kicking some serious ass tonight." Felicia said

"I just thank god you lost all that baby weight." Randy said

Felicia smacked him upside his head, "Say something else, I dare you."

"I'm sorry, did I offend my little pokey." Randy cooed as he pushed his nose up against her cheek

"Get off me." Felicia pushed Randy off of the couch and he hit his head against the outside of the locker

"Oh my god, Randy are you okay?" Felicia laughed

"I think I might suffer a light concussion, but I'll live." Randy said holding the back of his head

"I'm sorry, boo. I guess I don't know my own strength." Felicia said looking at her hands

"You better take advantage of that strength tonight, cause if you do beat Candice then you'll be number one contender for her Women's Championship." Randy said

"Can you come ringside with me?" Felicia asked

"Are you sure?" Randy asked

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Felicia said

She gave him a light peck on the lips, and went to change into her wrestling gear. When she walked out, she had on a black belly tank top, with the words LEXA spray painted on the front in bright red, dark blue denim short shorts, with a studded belt, and a pair of black DC high-tops.

"Do you know how amazing you look?" Randy asked

Felicia had a large smirk on her face and started strutting around the locker room, "I don't just look amazing, but I look fabulous and sexy."

"All time baby, all the time." Randy smiled

Just then he looked at her butt, and his eyes bulged out of his head, "Damn! Is it me, or is your ass the size of the Grand Canyon?"

Felicia started laughing, "It's both."

"I guess getting pregnant has its advantages." Randy said

"I guess so." Felicia smiled

Then one of the producers popped his head in the door, "Mrs. Orton? You're match is up next."

"Alright, we'll be out in a second." Randy said

Once the producer had left, Randy got up and walked over to Felicia. He started rubbing her shoulders, trying to get her to relax.

"Are you ready?" Randy asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Felicia said

"No, that's not the answer I was looking for. Now I'm going to ask you again. Are you ready?" Randy asked

"I'm ready to kick that skanky bitch's ass." Felicia spat

"That's what I'm talkin' about." Randy said

As they made their way down the hall, the cameraman followed in front of them.

"And here comes Lexa, she looks like she's ready to annihilate an entire army, J.R." Said Jerry "The King" Lawler

"If you ask me, King, she could be the number one contender for the Women's title." Said J.R.

As they walked into the gorilla, Felicia saw Candice Michelle with the Women's Championship.

"Hey Felicia, good luck tonight." Candice said

"Thanks, you too," Felicia said

**They shook hands and then continued to warm-up. Then Candice Michelle's theme music hit the titantron and boos were heard throughout the large arena. Felicia's heart picked up speed as she walked up to the curtain. She jumped up a couple of times, then "Gone" by Fuel hit the titantron and all the fans got up out of their seats. As Felicia made her way out, the fans started cheering. Then Randy came out behind her, kissed her passionately, and together made their way to the ring. As they entered the ring, Felicia felt the butterflies in her stomach disappear in the loud chants of her name.**

"**Lexa! Lexa! Lexa!" The crowd chanted**

**Felicia felt all the adrenaline begin to build up as she stood up on all four turnbuckles. And once the ref got into the ring, Randy pecked her on the lips and left the ring. Candice and Felicia both walked to the middle of the ring, with looks that could kill. At that exact moment was when Felicia knew that this was her time. When the ref signaled for the bell to be rung, all she could do was let go of all the anger and hostility she felt towards everyone whoever told her that she couldn't do it. **

The Match…

After the bell rang, the girls locked up. Candice got the advantage and put Lexa in the headlock. Squeezing the life out of her, Lexa started slowly going down, but she didn't. After a while, she heard Randy cheer for her. She looked over to where he was standing, and he winked at her.

"You can do it, Lexa! Kick her ass!" Randy yelled

With that said, Lexa built up her momentum and reversed the headlock and Irish-whipped Candice into the rope, and met her with one strong clothesline. Candice's whole body did a complete three-sixty, and sent her face first into the mat. The look on Randy's face was that of complete amazement, and the fans couldn't believe it either.

"Get up, Candice!" Lexa taunted

Candice made it to her feet, but she was groggy as all hell. Felicia looked at Randy and smiled…When she least expected it, Felicia delivered a perfect RKO to Candice, knocking her unconscious.

"1…2..3!" The ref screamed

"And the winner of this match, by pinfall is, LEXA!" Lillian Garcia announced

Felicia couldn't believe it. The crowd jumped to their feet as soon as Felicia's theme music started to play. Randy slid into the ring and hugged Felicia for a long time.

"I knew you could do it, and now, you're about to become the Women's Champion." Randy whispered in her ear

Felicia looked at her husband and was so happy that he was there with her. Randy then raised her hand in victory sending the fans into a complete frenzy. And when the got backstage, Sadie and Ashley were swarming all over Felicia as if she had just won the lottery.

"You know what the best part about that match was?" Ashley asked

"When Felicia clotheslined the shit out of Candice." Sadie guessed

"You damn right, I mean Candice's body just did a complete back flip. And the way she hit the mat was funny as hell." Ashley said

"She fell face first on the mat." Sadie laughed

"I am so proud of you, sweetheart." Randy said as he kissed Felicia on her forehead

"I just can't believe that in two weeks I will be facing Candice again for the Women's Championship. I mean it was my first match, and now I just might be the next Women's Champ." Felicia said with a bottle of water in hand.

Just then, there was a knock on their locker room door.

"Come in!" Felicia yelled

Trish walked in with a large smile plastered on her face, "Hey there number one contender."

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here." Felicia said

"Well I couldn't miss your debut match, after all I did train you." Trish smiled

"Wait a minute? Is that why you were leaving at all hours of the night? To train with Trish?" Randy asked

"Yep, I had to have someone train me if I was planning on wrestling, so I asked Trish and she accepted." Felicia said

"Well, you did one hell of a job." Randy said

"Now, that RKO she did by herself. You she hadn't even practiced that move." Trish said

Randy looked at Felicia with a smirk, "And you did better than I did."

"Well, what can I say. I just that damn good." Felicia said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get too full of yourself. You don't want to end up like your husband. A champion for a couple of weeks, then a heel for the rest of your career." John said

Randy flipped him off, and John rolled his eyes

"Don't worry baby, you won't be a heel forever." Felicia said as she kissed Randy on the forehead

"Indeed he won't." Said McMahon as he walked into the locker room

"What do you mean?" Randy asked

"Well, Stephanie just came up with a very good storyline for you two. It turns out that started next week, you two will be teaming up to wrestle Edge and Candice Michelle." McMahon said

"For real? Finally, I get to do some damage with my hubby," Felicia smiled

"Not only that, but Felicia will help change Randy's whole outlook, thus turning him face." McMahon explained

"Hey, that's cool with me. Just as long as I get to be with my beautiful wife." Randy said

After McMahon left, so did the crew. Felicia couldn't believe that she was just weeks away from becoming Women's Champion, but not only would she be Women's Champ, but she would also be taking Raw by storm alongside her husband. Now, that she was looking forward to,


	15. Chapter 15

"_**Well, Stephanie just came up with a very good storyline for you two. It turns out that started next week, you two will be teaming up to wrestle Edge and Candice Michelle." McMahon said**_

"_**For real? Finally, I get to do some damage with my hubby," Felicia smiled**_

"_**Not only that, but Felicia will help change Randy's whole outlook, thus turning him face." McMahon explained**_

"_**Hey, that's cool with me. Just as long as I get to be with my beautiful wife." Randy said**_

_**After McMahon left, so did the crew. Felicia couldn't believe that she was just weeks away from becoming Women's Champion, but not only would she be Women's Champ, but she would also be taking Raw by storm alongside her husband. Now, that she was looking forward to.**_

* * *

A New Era Is Born

January 8th, 2010

Atlanta, GA

As Felicia and the rest of the crew arrived at the hotel, they noticed Steph standing in the lobby by herself. Felicia could tell that something was bothering her by the look on her face, so she decided to go see what was up.

"Hey Steph, what's up?" Felicia asked

"Oh good, I was hoping I would find you here. Listen; there has been a change of plans with your match tonight." Steph said

"What change?" Felicia asked

"Well, my dad still wants you and Randy to team up, but there will be an addition to the team." Steph said

"Like who?" Felicia asked

"Okay, do not go off. My dad wants to put Stacy Kiebler with you two." Steph said

Felicia felt her insides begin to boil, "WHAT!"

"Calm down Felicia." Steph said

"No! Hell No! I am not having that long legged bimbo on the same team with my husband. I refuse, and if Vince doesn't change it, then he can kiss my ass." Felicia said

Just then Randy walked over, "What's going on?"

"Oh I'll tell you what's going on; Mr. McMahon wants to put your ex-girlfriend on our team tonight." Felicia snapped

"Wait, Stacy's coming back?" Randy asked

"Yea and she requested to be put on the same team with you and Felicia." Steph said

"No! She is not going to be on our team. I'm sorry." Felicia said

"Now lets think about this." Randy started

"Think about what? There is nothing to think about, Randy. That slut is not going to team up with us tonight, end of story." Felicia said

"Oh come on, Felicia. What harm can she do? Me and you are happily married, we have two beautiful baby girls at home, so what can she possibly do?" Randy asked

"Never underestimate that power of a ho, Randy. They always get what they want." Felicia said as she walked into the elevator

"So, I'm guessing Felicia hates Stacy's guts?" Steph asked

"Oh more than that. Let's just say that if Stacy steps within one hundred yards of me, Felicia would religiously kick her ass up and down that damn arena." Randy predicted

"Oh boy, this is not going to go over well with my dad." Steph said

"Well, let me explain the whole situation to him. Maybe he'll understand." Randy said

"Alright, see you all at the arena." Steph said as she left

As Randy entered the elevator, he could tell that Felicia was very agitated because she kept fidgeting.

"Everything is going to be fine, Felicia. I will make sure that Stacy won't team up with us." Randy assured her

"You better fix this, cause if you don't I swear by the end of the night, Stacy's ass will be lying in a gutter somewhere." Felicia said

"Don't talk like that. I mean, I know you hate Stacy, but damn." Randy said

"Oh this goes way past hate; I absolutely detest that skanky heifer. And if she even thinks about talking to you, she better think again." Felicia said

"You aren't seriously thinking about doing her major harm, are you?" Randy asked

Felicia looked at him, and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh boy." Randy said to himself

Once they got settled in their hotel room, Felicia went to Ashley's room and started banging on the door.

"Ashley, open the door we need to talk." Felicia said

When John opened the door, Felicia noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. A small smirk played on her face and she raised an eyebrow, "Put a damn shirt on and let me in."

"Do you know how to ask nicely?" John asked

"Not really." Felicia said pushing her way past John

Ashley was sitting on the bed typing on her laptop, but closed it as soon as Felicia walked in the room.

"Hey Felicia, to what do I owe this visit?" Ashley asked

"McMahon wants me to team up with Stacy fuckin' Kiebler." Felicia said

"What? When the hell did Stacy comeback?" Ashley asked

"She supposed to be making her comeback tonight." Felicia said

"Well, are you going to tell Vince that you can't work with her?" Ashley asked

"Yeah, Randy and I are going to explain the entire situation to him before the show." Felicia said

"Good, because I don't like that slut anymore than you do." Ashley said

"Just don't do anything stupid." John said

"Was anybody talking to you, jackass?" Felicia asked

"No." John said

"Then shut up and mind your own business." Felicia snapped

"Okay, John why don't you go back into the bathroom before Felicia kicks your ass again." Ashley said

"You seriously need some anger management." John said

Felicia turned to John and glared at him, "Hey John, do me a favor and go die."

"Sorry, but I'm too young to die." John said

"But that can be arranged." Felicia said

"Why are you always threatening my life?" John asked

"Because you won't stay out of mine. Now shut up and go in the bathroom like Ashley said." Felicia snapped

"Excuse me, but I don't have to listen to Ashley." John said

"John, do you want to continue to have sex?" Ashley asked

"Hell yeah." John said

"Then shut up and go in the bathroom, and stay out of grown folks business. You walkin' on the devil's ground, boy." Ashley said

John sprinted into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"That always gets him." Ashley smiled

"You two seriously need counseling." Felicia said

"What about you and Randy?" Ashley asked

"What about me and Randy?" Felicia shot back

"How are you two doing?" Ashley asked

"We're perfect. Our love life is perfect, our social life is perfect, and everything between me and Randy is perfect." Felicia said

"Except for the whole Stacy Kiebler situation." Ashley said

"If that two timing whore comes anywhere near Randy, I promise to God I'm going to kill her." Felicia said

"Hey, now I'm starting to agree with John. We wouldn't want you to do anything stupid. I mean what would killing Stacy solve?" Ashley asked

"It would solve the years of torment she put Randy through, and trust me when I say that if she even thinks that she going to hook back up with my husband, she better get that shit out of her mind right, quick, and in a hurry, cause ain't nobody gonna take my man from me. Over my dead body." Felicia said

Ashley just raised an eyebrow and lay back on the bed.

Meanwhile, Stacy Kiebler was checking into the same hotel the crew was staying in. And once Steph saw her, she knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

"Hey Stephanie!" Stacy squealed

"Hi Stacy, how are you?" Steph asked

"I am just fine thank you, so how's the baby?" Stacy asked

"Aurora is just fine. She's enjoying spending time with her dad." Steph said

"That's good, so is everything planned for tonight?" Stacy asked

"Um, not exactly." Steph said

"What's wrong? Does Randy not want to see his future wife?" Stacy asked

Stephanie started laughing, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Randy's already married."

"You're kidding right? To who?" Stacy asked

"Does Felicia Gilbert ring any bells?" Steph asked

"Felicia Gilbert? You mean LEXA? He's married to a black chick? Oh how could he stoop so low?" Stacy asked

"Excuse me, but Felicia just so happens to be one of my closest friends, so I would watch what I say if I were you." Steph warned

"I really feel sorry for Randy now; I mean he's using her as a substitute for me." Stacy said

"Ha! You're in denial. They have children together." Steph said

"Really, and how ugly are the little bastards?" Stacy asked

Just then a look of terror came across Stephanie's face, and when she saw Felicia's face all she could do was move as far away from Stacy as possible.

"What did you call my children?" Felicia asked

Stacy's face went pale as she slowly turned around to come face to face with Randy's wife, Felicia.

"I called your children bastards." Stacy repeated

Without hesitating, Felicia drove her fist into the right side of Stacy's face, sending her to the floor.

"The next time I see you, hopefully will be in the ring, cause what you just said earned you the ass whoppin' of a lifetime. And believe me when I say that what you saw me do to Candice last week is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to your skanky ass tonight." Felicia said

And with that, she stormed off and headed towards the rental cars with Randy. Once they had arrived at the arena, Felicia was still angry from the encounter with Stacy.

"Sweetie, calm down. You can't let McMahon see you upset like this." Randy said

"And why the hell not? He might as well know what happened, so I'm going to tell him." Felicia said as she started knocking on Vince's door

"Come in." McMahon said

When Randy and Felicia walked into the office, Linda and Shane were sitting in the chairs opposite Mr. McMahon.

"Um, we're sorry to disturb you Mr. McMahon, but we needed to talk to you about tonight." Randy said

"Not a problem, Mr. and Mrs. Orton. What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" McMahon asked

"Well, Stephanie told us that Stacy Kiebler would be teaming up with us tonight." Randy said

"Is there something wrong with that?" McMahon asked

"You damn skippy there's something wrong with that. Stacy and I do not get along what so ever, and I would greatly appreciate it if she wasn't teamed up with us tonight." Felicia said

"Is there some kind of grudge between you and Ms. Kiebler?" McMahon asked

"Grudge, no. Pure hatred for one another, yes. And if I'm forced to work with her we just might end up tearing each other apart, more like me tearing her apart." Felicia said

"Let me guess, now that she's back, she wants Randy all to herself, again?" McMahon asked

"And I will be damned if I let that wench try to take my husband from me." Felicia said

"Well, Mrs. Orton. You sound determined to end the career of Ms. Kiebler." McMahon said

"And I will if I have to." Felicia said

"Mrs. Orton. Are you sure that this is what you want? Cause if you win tonight's match, then you will have your match with Ms. Keibler. After that, you will have your title match against Candice Michelle at New Years Revolution." McMahon said

"That sounds like a plan to me." Felicia said

"Well then, it's done. Tonight, it will be you and Randy against Candice Michelle and Edge. No Interferences, that way we'll make sure Ms. Keibler doesn't get involved." McMahon said

"Nice lookin' out Mr. McMahon." Felicia said

"No problem, I've seen what you can do, Felicia. And I know that if Ms. Keibler gets involved you won't hesitate to rip her apart. So, I'm doing this for the best interest of Raw's future WWE Women's Champ." McMahon said

"Thanks again, Mr. McMahon. We really appreciate it." Randy said

"Oh and Randy, keep up the good work, and I'll see about getting you a number one contender's shot at the WWE Title." McMahon said

"I'll be looking forward to it." Randy said

As they walked out of McMahon's office, Felicia again came face to face with Stacy.

"Would you look at this? We have to stop meeting like this, Felicia." Stacy said with a smirk

"That's Mrs. Orton to you, Stacy." Felicia spat

"Oh you just have to rub it in, don't you?" Stacy said

"And I'll keep doing it until you have it memorized in that pretty blonde head of yours." Felicia smirked

"Ladies, I suggest you wait until next week to settle this." Randy said

"What do you mean, next week?" Stacy asked

"Oh, that's right. She doesn't know. You're not teaming up with us tonight…or any other night for that fact. And next week, it's going to be me and you in a single's match." Felicia said

"Oh really, and does Mr. McMahon know about this?" Stacy asked

"He's the one who planned it, oh, and jus so you don't get any bright ideas, tonight's tag match will be No Interferences." Randy said

Then Stacy got in Felicia's face, "You better watch your back, Felicia."

"You got two seconds to get out of my face before I punch in yours, just like I did at the hotel." Felicia said

With that, Felicia pushed Stacy out of the way with Randy by her side. Stacy just glared at them as they walked down the hallway, hand in hand.

_Felicia will get what's coming to her, and then Randy will be mine for the taking._

As Felicia got ready for her match, she noticed Randy walk on screen for an interview with Todd Gresham. She had a small smile on her face as she shook her head, "He is such an attention hog. Well, that's my husband."

As they continued with the interview, Stacy showed up wearing basically nothing with her shorter than short denim skirt, and a black tank top.

"Sorry to interrupt this little interview but Randy and I have some business to discuss." She said

"Stacy I have nothing to discuss with you, let alone business." Randy said

"Oh trust me; you'll want to hear this. And if your little tramp of a wife is watching this, then she'll want to listen to what I'm about to say." Stacy said

Felicia balled up her fist, but calmed down. She continued to get her wrestling gear on, but kept her eyes glues on Stacy.

"There is indeed a match next week between me and your beloved wife, but there is a rather unique stipulation. Whoever wins gets Randy, but the loser has to go to Smackdown. Also, the winner becomes the no. 1 contender for the Women's Championship." Stacy said

"I think Lexa would approve of those stipulations. Plus, I would love nothing more than to see you go to Smackdown." Randy said

Just then Felicia came on camera with a smirk on her face.

"Well, Stacy it looks like this will be your last week on Raw, cause next week I will make sure that the last thing you see is my foot being shoved straight up your ass." Felicia said

Felicia got in Stacy's face, but Randy pulled he back.

"I won't hesitate to kick your ass." Stacy said

"Oh please you two bit whore! I'd kick your ass up and down this damn hallway. You are so lucky Randy's holding me back!" Felicia screamed

Then Ashley and Sadie came out of nowhere and bum rushed Stacy to the ground. Felicia then stepped on Randy's foot, and jumped on top of Stacy and started throwing punches. Ashley and Sadie just stood there and laughed at Stacy while Felicia beat the shit out her. Randy wanted to stop her, but he didn't. When Felicia stopped, she got up and spit on Stacy.

"If you ever come near me, my husband, or my kids again I'll make sure that it'll be your last." Felicia said before walking towards the gorilla.

"Damn Stacy, you're lucky she didn't kill you." Sadie said

"But we sure as hell would have." Ashley said with a smirk

"And if there is a next time…We won't hesitate to kick your face in the concrete." Sadie said

As they walked away, Randy walked over to a broken Stacy and shook his head.

"See, you never should have provoked her. Now you see what's happens when you try to cross her. Just imagine how worse it could have been?" Randy said before he walked off leaving Stacy in a heap of her own blood.

As Felicia and Randy stood behind the curtain, she felt the adrenaline rush wash over her like a wave of cosmic energy. Her heart started racing and she started jumping up and cracking her knuckles. Randy started massaging her shoulders, then she turned to face him with a small smile on her face.

"Are you ready?" Randy asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Felicia said

With that said, Felicia gave Randy a quick kiss on the lips, and once his theme started they walked out onto the ramp hand in hand.

**_"Now coming to the ring, at a combined weight of Three hundred and seventy pounds Randy Orton and Lexa!" Lillian Garcia announced_**

**_The crowd was a mixture of cheers and boos, but mostly cheers. As they made their way to the ring, Felicia high-fived some of the fans and slid into the ring. She and Randy stood on each of the turnbuckles making sure the fans got plenty of pictures. When they hopped down, Candice Michelle's music started and she came strutting down the ramp. Felicia was disgusted, but she knew that this wouldn't be just a five second match seeing as how she was going to do the exact same thing to Stacy next week. As Candice entered the ring, Edge's theme started blasting throughout the arena. Once he slid into the ring, the ref got in between the four of them making sure that the brawl didn't start until the bell rang._**

**_"You're ass is mine Orton!" Edge yelled_**

**_"Sorry Edge but I'm already taken. Looks like you're just going to have to settle for the ass kicking of a lifetime." Orton smirked_**

**_Just then the bell rang, Edge and Randy started off the match by locking up. Randy put Edge in the headlock, cutting off his circulation. Edge started gasping for air, but Randy clearly wasn't giving him that chance. Edge fell to his knees, and Randy applied more pressure._**

**_"That's it Randy, knock his ass out!" Felicia yelled_**

**_Then Candice interfered and kicked Randy in the head, cueing Felicia to get into the ring and go after Candice. She would have succeeded but the ref held her back, giving Candice and Edge the upper hand. Edge tagged in Candice, so Randy tagged in Lexa. And without warning, Candice tagged Edge back in. Felicia just smirked at Randy and nodded her head. Edge went after Lexa, but she tripped him making him hit his head on the middle turnbuckle._**

**_"Come on Edge! You can do better than that." Lexa taunted_**

**_Then Lexa climbed to the top of the turnbuckle, and waited…Then hit Edge with the drop kick to the head. Randy couldn't believe it, but that wasn't the end. Once Edge got to his feet Lexa kept kicking him in his legs, trying to keep him down. She kept punching Edge in the head not giving him any chances to regain his composure. She then quickly lifted Edge to his feet and irish-whipped him into the ropes giving him a hard hitting clothesline._**

**_"Get up, Edge! What's wrong? Can't hack it against a real diva?" Felicia smirked_**

**_Edge got pissed and charged after Lexa again, but she countered with summersault clothesline off the top rope. When Lexa went for the pin, Candice tried to interfere, but Randy caught her with an RKO, knocking her out._**

**_"1..2…3!" The crowd counted_**

**_"You're winners by pin fall are Randy Orton and Lexa!" Lillian announced_**

Lexa's theme "Survival of the Sickest" by Saliva blasted throughout the arena as the crowd went crazy. Lexa gave Randy a quick kiss before sliding out of the ring. Randy soon followed, leaving Edge and Candice Michelle unconscious in the middle of the ring. When Felicia and Randy got backstage, Randy picked her up and swung her around.

"You were absolutely amazing!" Randy said

"I guess those years of training paid off." Felicia smiled

"You guess? They did, and there is not a single doubt in my mind that your match next week will be as easy as this." Randy said snapping his fingers

"You know you're going to be ringside, right?" Felicia asked

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Randy said

Then Ashley and Sadie busted into the locker room full force.

"You completely kicked Edge's ass, Felicia. I couldn't believe it. I mean you went toe to toe with Edge in the ring and you kicked the holy shit out of him." Sadie smiled

"Just wait and see what I'm going to do to Stacy. It's going to be just as worse." Felicia said

"You better put her ass in the stretcher if you have to." Ashley said

"Don't worry, I'll do a whole lot worse than that. Believe me when I tell you that I'm going to channel all of my anger and focus it all on Stacy's stank, trifling ass." Felicia said

"That's sounds a lot like Lexa with her ghetto ass." Ashley said

"Well hoes like that bring Lexa out, and when that shit happens, there ain't no turnin' back." Felicia said

Then Stacy burst into the room and tackled Felicia to the ground. Felicia and Stacy started clawing at each other like wild cats. Felicia then punched Stacy in her eye, giving her the chance to roll over and pin Stacy's arms down. Felicia then started wailing on Stacy's head, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You stupid slut, I'm going to kill you! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Felicia screamed

"Get off me! Get the fuck off of me! Somebody help! Help me!" Stacy screamed

Randy ran over to Felicia and tried to pull Felicia off of Stacy, but she wasn't budging.

"Make her stop! God make her stop!" Stacy screamed

"Oh shut up you little slut! I hope you die and go straight to hell you little bitch!" Felicia yelled

Felicia started banging Stacy's head on the hard concrete floor. That's when everyone got involved. Sadie and Ashley helped Randy pull Felicia off of Stacy, but Felicia continued to kick and scream like a wild woman.

"Let me go! Let me go dammit!" Felicia screamed

Stacy stumbled to her feet and sat down on the bench beside the locker, blood pouring from every angle, her nose, her lips, and from the back of her head.

"Sadie, go get the EMT in here. Felicia what the hell were you thinking?" Randy asked

"Excuse me, but that skanky heifer attacked me first…or at least tried to." Felicia said

"That doesn't give you the right to try and kill her." Randy said

"I wasn't trying to kill her, Randy. If I was going to kill her, she would have been dead already." Felicia said in a cold tone.

Stacy's face went pale when she looked over at Felicia.

"You don't have shit to say now do you? That was just a taste of what you're going to get next week." Felicia said

"You won't be able to touch me next week, bitch." Stacy taunted

"I guess you haven't learned anything from the ass whoopin' you just got. I guess I'm going to have to completely dismember you from head to toe." Felicia said

"I would love to see you try." Stacy said

Felicia tried to charge at Stacy, but Randy caught her.

"Calm the fuck down, Felicia. Save your energy for next week." Randy said

Felicia sat back down and let Randy clean her up, but she still wanted to kick Stacy's face in. Then the picture of her two baby girls came flooding into her head. So, she calmed down and Randy finished cleaning her face up.

"You nearly ripped Stacy apart, you know that?" Randy asked

"I know. I was just so overwhelmed with anger and rage. I felt like I was going to explode." Felicia said

"You exploded alright. You gave Stacy a mild concussion, but nothing serious…yet." Randy said

"That's right, yet. Cause next week it's me and her. And I will be damned if she takes you away from me. She can have that damn title shot, but you…never. I'd have to die a thousand deaths in order for her to get you." Felicia said

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. As long as you're here with me, that's all that's going to matter. I love you Felicia, and nothing or no one can ever change that." Randy said

"Why is it that you know how to say the most romantic things as such screwed up times?" Felicia smiled

"That's me." Randy smiled back

As she changed out of her ring gear, she couldn't help but wonder if Randy ever thought about getting back with Stacy, but quickly blocked that thought out of her mind. She slipped on her denim mini skirt and her black baby phat tank top, and started stuffing her ring gear in her duffel bag.

"Well, since Raw has gone off air how about we go back to the hotel?" Felicia asked

"That sounds good to me." Randy said as threw his things in his duffel bag

Once they were packed up, Felicia slipped on her black flip-flops and they both headed for the parking lot. Felicia opened the trunk and threw their duffel bags in. When she got in the car, Randy noticed that she looked a little annoyed.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Felicia replied

"Thinking about what?" Randy asked

"About us and where we stand in all this chaos." Felicia said

"What do you mean?" Randy asked

"You know, lately we haven't been getting along. Actually for past couple of months all we've been doing in arguing and to be honest with you, I'm getting tired of us never being able to agree on anything anymore." Felicia explained

"I know where you're going with this, and to be honest you're right. I'm just as tired of arguing as you are. And I don't want to fight anymore." Randy said

"Then what do you want to do about it?" Felicia asked

"I want to work through our problems. I want to be able to discuss anything with you without getting into an argument." Randy said

"Me too." Felicia said

As Randy pulled into the hotel parking garage, he turned the car off and they just sat in the car. Felicia looked over at Randy and smiled.

"You know we did a great job tonight." Felicia said

"Yeah we did, didn't we?" Randy smiled

"You know…you looked kind of sexy when you do that little pose on the turnbuckle." Felicia smirked

"Oh really? Well, after that fight I've never seen you so sexy a day in my life." Randy smirked

Felicia smacked him on his arm, "Shut up."

"What, that's the truth." Randy said

For a brief moment there was an awkward silence between the two. That was until Felicia broke that silence when she kissed Randy. She pulled away quickly and looked him with a puzzled look on her face.

"What was that for?" Randy asked

"I don't know. It just kind of hap-." Felicia was cut off when Randy kissed her back

Felicia wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. She then pushed him back into the driver seat and straddled his lap. They continued their fiery kiss as Randy traced a line from the middle of her neck to the side with his tongue. Felicia let out a soft moan as she caressed the back of his neck.

"How long has it been?" Felicia asked as she closed her eyes

"Too damn long." Randy said in a low sexy tone

They started kissing again, but this time Felicia started tugging at Randy's shirt. He lifted his arms so that she could take is off. Felicia threw his shirt on the back seat, and did the same with her's. Felicia reclined the driver's seat back so that Randy was lying down. Their kiss became more intense as Randy ran his hands up her thighs. He ran his fingers over her lace boy shorts and began to pull them down. Once they were off, Felicia untied Randy gym shorts and pulled them down. She straddled him again but this time letting the head of his shaft invade her hot wet core.

"Hmm, damn it has been too long." Felicia moaned as slid up and down his shaft slowly

"Mmm, you feel so good, baby." Randy said

"You like that?" Felicia asked continuing her slow movement

"Mmm." Randy moaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head

Felicia then grabbed Randy's hand and interlocked her fingers with his. As she picked up the pace, Randy met her thrust for thrust in an all out battle for the climax. But before Felicia reached her peak, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked

"Shh." Felicia put her finger on Randy's mouth

She lifted the driver's seat so that Randy was sitting up, but just enough for Felicia to turn around. As Felicia rode Randy backwards, she couldn't help but feel like she was complete. Like she had everything she wanted at that moment. Then as Randy's thrusts got harder, she let out a loud moan. Randy took his hand and covered her mouth, but she ended up taking one of his fingers into her mouth and started suckling on it.

"Oh yeah, right there. You're hitting it, baby. Mmm, that's it." Felicia moaned squeezing Randy's hand harder

Randy then grabbed Felicia's hips and grinded his hips harder into her, sending her into a complete sexual frenzy. As the car rocked from their sexual escapade, Felicia could barely breathe; she gasped for air as she rode Randy constantly.

"God I love the way you love me." Felicia said

"And I do love loving you." Randy said

Then Randy set a pace that put all of Felicia's hypersensitive nerves on edge. Tiny shivers swept across her body, reverberating through her limbs, shaking through her core and up her spine, radiating outward. Even after Randy came, she could see the devilish glint in his now exhausted eyes as he wrapped both arms around her stomach as pulled back onto his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

"_**What, that's the truth." Randy said**_

_**For a brief moment there was an awkward silence between the two. That was until Felicia broke that silence when she kissed Randy. She pulled away quickly and looked him with a puzzled look on her face.**_

"_**What was that for?" Randy asked**_

"_**I don't know. It just kind of hap-." Felicia was cut off when Randy kissed her back**_

_**Felicia wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. She then pushed him back into the driver seat and straddled his lap. They continued their fiery kiss as Randy traced a line from the middle of her neck to the side with his tongue. Felicia let out a soft moan as she caressed the back of his neck.**_

"_**How long has it been?" Felicia asked as she closed her eyes**_

"_**Too damn long." Randy said in a low sexy tone**_

* * *

Completely Understanding 

March 3rd, 2010

Green Bay, WI

Being a champion was hard enough for Felicia, but being a full time mother too? Now that was just suicide. But it wasn't bad seeing as how Randy was there, helping her through it. Although Randy and Felicia would have their moments, there was always something or someone that would bring them back together. Ashley and John were just there making sure Felicia didn't kill Randy for something stupid that he did. Well, more Ashley than John. John was always provoking Felicia, which led to a lot of fist fights between the two of them.

"_Would you two stop it? Felicia leave John alone, you're always picking on him." Ashley wined_

"_Oh. My. God! You're always taking his side over mine. You always do that! You sat right there and saw him throw that duck tape at my head, and you didn't do not a damn thing." Felicia said_

"_What did you want me to do? Kick his ass? I'm sorry, but I refuse to hit my husband anymore. I'm not like you, Felicia." Ashley said_

"_Not like me? What is that supposed to mean?" Felicia asked_

"_You are always hitting Randy for some stupid reason, and you're starting to go a little overboard." Ashley said_

"_Me? Overboard? No, I'm just teaching Randy the simple fact that looking at other women just isn't acceptable. Plus, the stupid shit that he does needs to be dealt with by a smack upside that hard head of his." Felicia explained_

_Ashley thought about it for a couple of seconds…_

"_So wait…Okay, so basically you're training him to be a good husband?" Ashley asked_

"_Exactly." Felicia smiled_

"_Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Ashley asked_

"_Ashley, it would sound completely ridiculous if I said that I wanted to train my husband to turn him into a good husband. That would make me out to be some kind of dog trainer." Felicia said_

"_Well think about it. Technically men are dogs, so what other way would you explain it?" Ashley asked_

"_You're right! But Randy isn't a dog. I mean he's never cheated on me, and even if he did I would probably cheat on him right back. So, the feeling is mutual." Felicia said_

"_Talk about your dysfunctional family." Ashley said_

"_Hey! We're not dysfunctional. We're just misunderstood, that's all." Felicia said_

"_Misunderstood my ass." John interrupted_

"_Was anybody talking to you, jackass?" Felicia asked_

"_No bu-." John was cut off_

"_Well then shut the hell up, and mind your own business." Felicia spat_

"_Hey, hey, there's no need to bite my head off. I'm not the one who's having marriage problems." John said_

"_I'm not having marriage problems! Randy and I are just fine. We're just a little worn out from the girls, that's all." Felicia said_

"_How are my two favorite nieces in the entire world?" Ashley asked_

"_Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to ship those brats off the Middle East somewhere." Felicia said_

"_Felicia! That's horrible. How could you talk about your own children that way?" Ashley asked_

"_I was just kidding…Constance and Brenda are just fine. They have their little kiddy spats every once in a while, but it's nothing Randy and I can't handle." Felicia said_

"_Yeah our new nickname for Sophie is Ms. Grabby hands. I swear, that girl has to touch everything she sees." _

"_Sophie is what, two now?" Felicia asked_

"_Yeah, and that would make Constance and Brenda one, right?" Ashley asked_

"_Yep, you know. I never thought that being a parent would be this fun. I mean when I watch Randy play with the girls, it's like we're a real family. You know? Like the whole white picket fence, with the dog, and the nice house." Felicia said_

"_Wow, Felicia you really do have brain damage." Ashley said_

"_Oh shut up. Don't hate on me cause I want to be happy. Just because you and John have make-up sex every time you disagree on something doesn't mean that Randy and I have to do it too. Hell, we might end up with more than two rug rats to look after." Felicia said_

"_Well, I know I am." Ashley mumbled_

_End of Flashback_

Ashley couldn't help but feel a little nervous waiting for the pregnancy test to finish. It had been only two years since Sophie was born, so she wasn't sure if she was ready to have another child. John told her on plenty of occasions that having another baby would be good for Sophie. But Ashley didn't know. With their hectic schedule she didn't think that having a baby would be good for them right now.

"Ash, are you okay?" John asked from the other side of the bathroom door

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." She said

When she heard the bell go off, she quickly grabbed the test from the other side of the sink and looked at it.

"Well, it looks like Felicia was right. John is going to love this." Ashley said to herself

She walked out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in hand. John saw it and looked up at her with a knowing look on his face.

"So when do we start baby shopping?" He asked

"When I'm at least six or seven months." She replied

"Sophie's going to have a little brother or sister to play with. I can't wait." John said

"I can't wait for my mood swings to start kicking in." Ashley said

John turned around and kissed her on the cheek and continued to watch television.

Meanwhile…

"Daddy! Daddy! Constance won't let me play with her dolls!" Brenda whined

"Brenda share your toys, what has your mother told you about being mean?" Randy asked

"I want to play by myself daddy. Brenda is always trying to boss me." Constance said

"Not uh! Daddy!" Brenda cried

Just then Felicia walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Felicia asked getting irritated

"OoOoO, Mommy you said hell." Constance pointed out

"Mommy, Constance isn't sharing." Brenda whined

"Now Brenda what have I told you about whining? It makes you look like a dog, and we don't want to look like a dog; now would we?" Felicia asked

"No ma'am." Brenda mumbled

"And Constance Rachel Orton, what have I told you about not sharing with your sister?" Felicia asked

"But mommy, I want to play by myself." Constance said

"Don't you but mommy me. You share your toys with Brenda or you don't get dessert tonight." Felicia said

"Okay, Brenda you can play too." Constance groaned

"That's more like it, and if I hear you two arguing, you both are going to bed early. Am I understood?" Felicia asked

"Yes ma'am." They both said

Felicia and Randy walked into the living room of the hotel room; Felicia flopped down on the couch and groaned out loud.

"Those two are wearing me out!" Felicia said

"Well, they're your daughters." Randy said

"Excuse me, but you're their father. You're partly the reason why they are so hard headed." Felicia said

"That might be true, but who do they get that talking back from?" Randy asked

"Sure ass hell not me. I never talked back to my mother. My step mother maybe, but not my mother." Felicia said

"Your parents are divorced?" Randy asked

"Yeah, my mom never remarried, but my dad got married to this rich white woman, Heather…She's a complete asshole. You remember her at the wedding reception, don't you?" Felicia asked

"Not really, I just remember your sister crying." Randy said

"Heather was the chick that showed up to our reception drunk off her ass, and then made an announcement stating that and I quote, "Any man would be stupid as shit to marry that little of a step daughter." I unquote

"I remember now, and then your mom got up and punched her in the face. That was hilarious." Randy said

"Yes indeed it was, and you know what? My dad didn't even stop her from standing up." Felicia said

"No offense, but your dad is a bit of a jackoff." Randy said

"You don't think I know that? Why do you think I stopped talking to him? I stopped talking to my mom too, because she was so bent on getting my dad back that she couldn't think straight." Felicia said

"Well, I'm just glad that it's done and over with now. We're married, we have two beautiful twins girls, and we're happy." Randy said

"Yes we are, and I want to keep it that way. I mean we may have our moments every now and then, but I don't want us to end up like my parents." Felicia said

"Don't worry about it. As long as we still love each other, that's all that matters." Randy said as he kissed her on the forehead

Then the doorbell rang, Felicia walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Felicia said letting Ashley and John walk into the house.

"I have some good news, and I have some bad news." Ashley said as she sat down on the couch

"What's up?" Randy asked

"Well, the good news is, I'm feeling better and should be able to go back to work." Ashley said

"And the bad news?" Felicia asked

"The bad news is…I'm pregnant." Ashley said

"Damn." Felicia said

"I know, but this could be a good thing. I mean Sophie won't have to play by herself anymore. She'll have a little brother or sister to take care of, and to play with." Ashley said

"Do John's parents know about this?" Felicia asked

"Not yet, we're going to visit them next week. We'll tell them then." Ashley said

"Good, because everyone needs to know. I mean, do you know what you're going to do?" Felicia asked

"The same thing I did when I was pregnant with Sophie; I'm going to take maternity leave as soon as I start showing. Unless McMahon would want to use my pregnancy in a storyline." Ashley said

"That wouldn't be the best thing, because you have all those fast ass divas up there who still want a piece of John, and if they find out that McMahon is using your pregnancy in a storyline, then they'll do something about it." Felicia said

"True." Said Randy

"John what do you have to say about all this?" Ashley asked

"I already told you, whatever your decision is, I'll go with it." John said

"Look, this is your second child John, don't get all distant on Ashley just because you didn't want another baby." Felicia said

"I'm not getting distant." John said

"Oh, so sleeping on the couch isn't distant?" Ashley asked

"Wait, what?" Felicia asked

"Yeah, ever since John suspected that I was pregnant he's been sleeping on the couch." Ashley said

"Now that's some bullshit, John. And you know it." Felicia said

"Look, what goes on between Ashley and I is our business. And if I want to sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on the damn couch!" John spat

Felicia stormed up to John, "You will not raise your voice in my house, dammit. I have two kids upstairs, and if they hear any of this, it's going to be your ass on the platter." Felicia whispered

"Yeah whatever." John said

"Look, it's late. You two better get going, Randy and I have to get the girls ready for their first day of dance class." Felicia said

"Dance class? Since when did five year olds take dance class?" John asked

"Since we enrolled them in dance class. You should think about doing that same with Sophie." Felicia said

"I'll think about it." Ashley said as she walked out the front door

Once they had left, Randy and Felicia walked upstairs and started getting ready for bed.

"Randy, if I got pregnant unexpectedly would you want the baby?" Felicia asked

"Sweetheart, I would want to have as many kids with you as possible. We could have an entire army of kids if you want. Just as long as we're together." Randy said

"Awe, you're such a kiss ass, Randy." Felicia smiled

"Yeah, but I'm your kiss ass." Randy smiled back

Felicia got into the bed with Randy; they made out for a good half hour before Felicia fell asleep in Randy's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

"_**Ash, are you okay?" John asked from the other side of the bathroom door**_

"_**Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." She said**_

_**When she heard the bell go off, she quickly grabbed the test from the other side of the sink and looked at it.**_

"_**Well, it looks like Felicia was right. John is going to love this." Ashley said to herself**_

Quitting is not an Option

March 21st, 2010

Raleigh, NC

As Ashley got back into the car with Felicia and John, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"What's wrong now?" Felicia asked

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ashley lied

"You know, you never were a great liar, Ash. Come on, what's wrong?" Felicia asked again

"I'm still having second thoughts about this baby. I mean I don't think I'm ready for another one right now." Ashley said

"You'll be fine. If it makes you feel any better Randy and I are thinking about having another one." Felicia said

"Oh great, just what we need; another Orton brat running around." John said

Felicia smacked John in the back of his head, "Call my kids brats one more time, and see if I don't throw your dumbass out of this car."

"Okay, okay. Calm down woman. I was just kidding. You know those girls are as much my kids as they are yours." John said

Felicia felt like she was going to vomit, "Never ever, say that again. That makes me think very unnatural thoughts."

"Ewe, John you would actually have sex with Felicia?" Ashley asked

"Hell no! I'd seriously have to be dead and buried before I ever thought of Felicia sexually." John said

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual." Felicia said

"Oh please, I've seen you staring at me. You know you want this." John joked

"Ha! That's funny cause they only way I could possibly want you was if I was dying of some chronic disease." Felicia said

"Oh that was low." Ashley said

"Well it's true. Besides I would never think of having sex with John…that's like walking in on your parents having sex…you just don't do it." Felicia said

Ashley started laughing, leaving John to wallow in his own defeat.

"You suck." John said

"Only Randy sweetheart; only Randy." Felicia laughed

"Okay, that was a little too much information." Ashley said covering her ears

"Oh please, you do it too. So don't you dare talk." Felicia said

Just then Sadie knocked on the window, "Would you three quit fighting. You sound like a couple of teenagers."

"Okay mother, we'll stop interrupting you and Dave's make-out session." Felicia smiled

Sadie rolled her eyes and headed back to her car.

"So where is Orton anyway?" John asked

"He stayed at the hotel with the girls. They wanted him to take them swimming in the indoor pool." Felicia said

"Awe, isn't that sweet. And why aren't you there?" Ashley asked

"Cause Randy wanted me to get out. He wanted to spend the day alone with the girls." Felicia said

"That's nice. I wish John would do that." Ashley said

"Nope, Sophie is your daughter. Unless that unborn kid in there is a boy, then we'll talk." John said

"Jesus John, you're such an idiot. When do you ever spend time with your daughter?" Felicia asked

"When we go out as a family. I can't be seen in public by myself with Sophie. Do you know how many single women are attracted to fathers with kids?" John asked

"Yea, you would probably get raped by a mob of single women while your taking Sophie out for ice cream." Felicia said

John was silent for a couple of minutes…

"On second thought, I'll take her out next week. Since it's our week off and all." John said

Ashley smacked John on his arm, "You jackass."

When they arrived at the Convention & Conference center, there was a mob of fans waiting for them outside.

"Yay, fans are here!" Ashley exclaimed

"I know don't you just love signing autographs for all those sexy single men?" Felicia asked

"Hey! There's a man in the car." John said sarcastically

Ashley and Felicia started laughing. After they parked the car, they headed out the where all the fans were waiting.

"Are you ready?" Felicia asked

"Aren't I always?" Ashley asked

"Hey wait for us!" Sadie yelled

Once Sadie and Dave caught up to them, they all headed out in to the front of the building.

"Oh my God!" screamed one of the girls

Then the entire crowd went into a crazed frenzy…

"Now before we get to signing autographs…I have one question to ask you all." Felicia said

"Go on." Said one of the fans

"Okay, how many people are here to see Randy?" Felicia asked

Only a couple of people raised their hands…

"Good, now how many people are here to see Cena?" Felicia asked again

Almost everyone was raising their hands…

"Alright, now how many people are here to see Batista?" Felicia asked

Everyone standing outside the arena was raising their hands. Felicia and Ashley started laughing while Sadie had to beat most of the female fans away from Dave. After all the autographs were signed, the crew went inside the arena to get ready for the show.

"Hey Ashley, do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we weren't married to the sexiest men on the planet?" Sadie asked

"Not really, I mean I try not to." Ashley said

"Why? I mean do you think you would have married John either way?" Sadie asked

"Pretty much, I mean it was fate that brought us together." Ashley said

"Well, I don't believe in fate." Felicia said

"We know that, Felicia. All you believe in is violence. You seriously need some anger management." Ashley said

"Whatever, Randy loves me the way I am. So why change?" Felicia asked

"For your daughters; change for your daughters." Ashley said

"Anger Management is for pussies who don't know how to control their anger. I know how to control my anger." Felicia said

The women's locker room went silent, Ashley and Sadie looked at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?" Felicia asked

"Felicia, you can't run through your script without getting pissed off. So what makes you think you can control your anger?" Ashley asked

"You know what? I don't have to take this from either one of you. I'm not going to take anger management, and that's end of conversation." Felicia said as she walked into the showers

When Felicia was gone, Sadie just sat down on the bench shaking her head, "I told you it was a bad idea."

"Well we had to bring it up. I can't let Felicia ruin her life because of her anger issues." Ashley said

"But we can't force her to do something that she doesn't want to do, Ashley." Sadie said

"True, but why can't we try? She's needs this more than anybody, and no matter what she does or says, I'm getting her into an anger management class." Ashley said

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you. When she kicks your ass, don't come crying to me." Sadie said

"Please, Felicia wouldn't do that." Ashley said

"I wouldn't put it passed her." Sadie said

After then girls were dressed for the show, they went to catering to find their husbands. Felicia spotted them, but then she stopped.

"Felicia what's up?" Sadie asked

"That skank Melina is making moves on our boys." Felicia whispered

Ashley and Sadie glanced over at the table, and noticed that Melina was sitting with John, Dave, and Randy. Felicia's blood started to boil, and the girls could tell.

"Felicia calm down. Don't do anything you're going to regret." Sadie said

"I'm not; I'm just going to drag her out of this damn arena by her hair." Felicia said as she stormed over towards the table

When Randy saw her storm up behind Melina, he quickly moved away and witnessed the assault that was taking place right in front of him. Felicia had yanked Melina off of the chair and punched her square in the face. Melina hit the floor face first, so Felicia did the next best thing. She grabbed a handful of Melina's hair and started dragging her throughout the arena. Everyone laughed as Felicia dragged Melina's squirming body around the corners of the building. The only ones who weren't laughing were Sadie, Ashley, Dave, and Randy. John was laughing and shaking his head at the same time.

"I guess she's finally snapped." John laughed

"Shut up John it's not funny." Ashley said

"Yeah it is. Do you know how long I've been waiting for her to snap like that?" John asked

"Listen, we have to do something about this, and quick. I can't have her like that around the girls." Randy said

"You don't think we know that?" Ashley asked

"Did you at least talk to her about taking anger management classes?" Randy asked

"You know she didn't go for that shit, Randy. You should have known that already." Ashley said

"Well you should've tried harder. Felicia needs this more than anybody." Randy said

"No shit." Ashley said

"Somebody needs to go find her." Sadie said

"The only one who can calm her down is her husband. He's probably the reason why she is the way she is." Ashley said

"You know what Ashley? I don't know what the hell your problem is, but it seems like ever since Felicia and I got married…no even before that, you've hated me for some reason." Randy said

"You're right, I do hate you Randy. But marrying Felicia has nothing to do with it. The main reason why I can't stand you is because I see you for who you truly are. And deep down inside, you know that what you're doing to Felicia is wrong." Ashley said

"Now you're being paranoid." Randy said

"I'm never paranoid. I tell the truth, and I can see a lying son of bitch when he's staring me right in the face." Ashley said

"Ashley, what are you talking about?" Sadie asked

"I'm talking about the night before Felicia and Randy got married. I saw him tonguing down his ex-fiancé behind the church." Ashley said

"Randy you didn't?" Sadie asked

"It was stupid, I know that. But it never happened again. Besides I didn't kiss her back." Randy said

"It doesn't matter, you still kissed her." Ashley said

"He kissed who?" Felicia asked as she walked up from behind Randy

"What?" Ashley asked

"Don't play stupid, Ashley. I just heard you say that Randy kissed somebody. Who did he kiss?" Felicia asked as she folded her arms

Ashley looked at Randy and noticed that he was staring at the floor. She knew that Randy would never cheat on Felicia, but she needed a reason to get Felicia into anger management, and quick.

"Randy, are you going to tell her? Or should I?" Ashley asked

"Tell me what? Randy what's going on?" Felicia asked

Randy turned to face Felicia, and he noticed that she already had tears wielding in her eyes, "The night before our wedding, Samantha came by the hotel we were staying at. I swear I didn't know she was even in town until that night. She wanted to come in, but I refused. I told that I was getting married and that I didn't love her anymore. Then she kissed me, but I pushed her away. Felicia, I swear I didn't mean for it to happen." Randy explained

Felicia just stared at him, and then she stared back at Ashley.

"Ashley, do you really want me to be unhappy? I mean do you want me to go clinically insane to the point where Randy will have to put me into an asylum? Do you want my daughters to grow up knowing that their mother was driven crazy by the people they know as family?" Felicia asked starting to cry

"I've tried so hard to fight that fact, but now it's dawning on me. The only person I'm ever going to be truly happy with is my husband and my children. They keep me from going insane, and if you think for one minute that anger management is going to change who I am, then you don't know me." Felicia said

Felicia and Randy left catering and headed straight for McMahon's office.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can change your mind." Randy said

"No, I've made my decision. Plus, I need to spend more time with my girls." Felicia smiled

"Well, if you've made up your mind, then who am I to change it for you?" Randy said

Before Felicia headed into McMahon's office, she took a glance back at Randy, who shot her that million dollar smile.

_Do I really want to quit? I mean look at everything I've achieved. I'm married with two beautiful daughters, and I'm the Women's Champion. What more could a wife ask for...wait, that's it! I can't quit now…I've come too far the throw everything away. Hell no! I'm staying, and I'm going make everyone wish they had never doubted me…Felicia's back bitch! And quitting is not an option…._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Felicia and Randy left catering and headed straight for McMahon's office.**_

"_**Are you sure you want to do this? You can change your mind." Randy said**_

"_**No, I've made my decision. Plus, I need to spend more time with my girls." Felicia smiled**_

"_**Well, if you've made up your mind, then who am I to change it for you?" Randy said **_

_**Before Felicia headed into McMahon's office, she took a glance back at Randy, who shot her that million dollar smile.**_

_**Do I really want to quit? I mean look at everything I've achieved. I'm married with two beautiful daughters, and I'm the Women's Champion. What more could a wife ask for...wait, that's it! I can't quit now…I've come too far the throw everything away. Hell no! I'm staying, and I'm going make everyone wish they had never doubted me…Felicia's back bitch! And quitting is not an option….**_

Extreme Dominance

April 1st, 2010

Portland, ME

After about a week of autograph signings and conferences, Felicia was on top of her game. Alongside Randy, who had been crowned the new WWE Champion at Backlash due to John's pectoral injury. Everyone wasn't happy about the whole situation, but the show had to go on. Although John was out of action that didn't mean that Ashley wasn't running around creating all sorts of havoc. After she found out that John had completely torn his pectoral muscle, she went ballistic; completely decimating Candice Michelle in their non-title match at Backlash. But there was one problem, now that Felicia was the undefeated Women's champ; Ashley was no.1 contender for the championship. To make matters even worse Ashley had a miscarriage, so you can only imagine the anger and hatred she was feeling.

"Ashley are you crazy? You just had a miscarriage and you're throwing back shots like an obsessive alcoholic!" Felicia yelled

"Excuse me, but the last time I checked it was a free country. And when did you become my mother?" Ashley asked nearly falling off of her stool.

"Okay, that's enough for you missy; we're going back to the hotel and getting a good nights rest for the flight tomorrow." Felicia said

"Hey! I'm celebrating my victory over Candice Michelle, and drowning my sorrows of John's injury." Ashley said

"Don't do this Ashley. You're only hurting yourself." Felicia said

"Maybe that's my plan. I mean everyone I love ends up getting hurt. I mean look at what happened to John? He completely tore off his pectoral muscle, and he's going to be out for six to eight months." Ashley said starting to cry

"And that's your fault how?" Felicia asked

"I was there when it happened. I was there when your homosexual husband came running down the ramp and started attacking John from out of the blue. Then he RKO's John on top of the announcer's table, thus tearing his pectoral muscle completely off." Ashley explained

"It sounds to me you're putting all the blame on Randy, not yourself." Felicia said

"None of that would have happened if I just got the courage to do something. I mean, I could have jumped on his back, or hit him with a chair. Instead I just stood there like a bump on a log. Now John is laying in a hospital bed back in Tampa with a torn pectoral muscle." Ashley said

"And instead of being by his side nursing him back to health; you're here feeling sorry for yourself, and drowning your sorrows with Jack Daniels. I see how that helps the situation." Felicia said sarcastically.

"Don't patronize me, Felicia. Just because you're the undefeated Women's champ doesn't mean shit to me. I could easily kick your ass and steal that precious championship from around your waist. You just wait." Ashley said glaring at Felicia

"Look, I don't have time for you drunken threats. We have an early flight to Tampa tomorrow morning, and I'm not going to let you make me miss that flight. So even if I have to drag your half drunken ass by your hair, I will do so. So get up, and let's go." Felicia said grabbing Ashley's arm

Felicia did exactly what she said she was going to do. She dragged Ashley's half drunken ass out of that bar by the edge of her split-ends, drove back to the hotel, threw her into the bed, and went to sleep. The next morning was the usual; Ashley woke up with a major hangover, and threw up all over the bathroom floor. Fortunately, they managed to make the flight on time, and got to Tampa in record time.

"So, are we going to see John first, or do you want to go to the hotel?" Felicia asked as they walked out of the airport

"I don't know, I mean I'm a little scared to see what kind of state John is in." Ashley said as they loaded their luggage in the limo

"Don't worry so much, I bet that little pervert is just fine." Felicia assured her

One their way to the airport, Ashley started to get worried. She couldn't help but get the creeps whenever she walked into a hospital. Hospitals just weren't a very great place for her growing up, and seeing John in the hospital didn't go over well with her.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Felicia asked

Ashley just stared out of her window, fumbling with her fingers.

When they arrived at the hospital, Ashley froze when she walked into the lobby. Tears started to fall freely down her cheeks, and she started to shake.

"Ashley, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. John is just fine." Felicia said hugging her best friend

"But what if everything is not okay? What if John is in critical condition?" Ashley asked

"The only way we can be sure he's okay, is if we go to check on him." Felicia said

Felicia held out her hand and smiled at Ashley. Ashley grabbed her hand tightly, and they walked towards the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me, miss? We're here to see John Cena." Felicia said

"And who might you be?" The receptionist asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm his wife, and this is his sister-in-law." Ashley said

"Yeah right, and I'm the tooth fairy." The reception

Ashley wanted to hop across that desk, grab that receptionist's neck, and just choke the life out of her, but she kept her composure.

"Here's the ring to prove it." Ashley flashed her wedding ring in the receptionist's face

"She's telling you the truth. This is Ashley Harris-Cena, and I'm Felicia Garrett-Orton." Felicia said

"Oh, Mrs. Orton! Mr. Orton has been expecting you. I am so sorry. Um, they're in room five fifteen. Sorry for the inconvenience." The receptionist apologized

"Bitch." Ashley mumbled as they walked towards the elevator

Once the elevator doors opened, Felicia saw Randy standing on the other side.

"Hey, how's John?" Felicia asked

Randy looked at Ashley and saw the worried look on her face.

"Go see for yourself." Randy said with a smirk

_That has to be a good sign._ Ashley thought

"Well, let's go." Felicia said literally yanking Ashley out of the elevator.

When they arrived at room five fifteen, the door was opened so the girls just walked in.

"John?" Ashley said

Ashley nearly broke down in tears when she saw that John was okay. He had a bandage wrapped around the right side of his chest, and he was sitting up in bed. A large smile came across his face when he saw Ashley walk into the room.

"What the hell did you bring her in here for?" John asked referring to Felicia

"Great to see you too, jackass." Felicia smiled

"I'm just glad to see that you're okay." Ashley said

"Of course, why wouldn't I be okay? It's going to take a whole lot more than some damn muscle tear to keep me out of the game." John said

"Oh Jesus." Felicia rolled her eyes

"I wouldn't be talkin' if I were you. Ashley here is no.1 contender for your title, and I expect her to take you down at full force come Judgment Day." John said

"You know what? You talk a whole lot a trash for a former WWE champion." Felicia smiled

"Man, if I wasn't injured…" John stopped

"You'd what? Don't start today, John. The only reason why I came was because Ashley needed me to be with her. Unfortunately she loves you with everything she's got, and she almost lost herself cause she thought you would be permanently injured. So, don't get all "I'm the champ!" Because as of last night, you're the former WWE champ and Randy is the new reigning WWE Champion." Felicia said

"Not for long." John said

"Oh yes for long. If I have anything to say about it. Randy will remain WWE champion even after you're finished your rehabilitation. Felicia said before walking out of the room

"Did you have to piss her off?" Ashley asked

"I always have to piss her off. It wouldn't be me if I didn't." John said with a smirk

"You're such a jackass you know that?" Ashley asked

"Yes, but who's jackass am I?" John asked

"Mine." Ashley smiled

John pulled Ashley on top of him and started kissing her passionately. Then Randy and Felicia walked back into the room.

"Oh god! I really didn't want to see that!" Felicia yelled as she fell into Randy's chest

"Then you should've knocked." John said

"Come on, we're in a hospital, there are no sexual activities in the hospital." Felicia said

"Oh please Felicia. How many times did you and Randy have sex in the janitor's closet in several different hospitals?" Ashley asked

Felicia had a sly grin on her face, and she looked up at Randy.

"You know we haven't christened the Tampa hospital yet." Felicia smiled

"Now that I didn't need to hear." Ashley said

"You'll get over it." Randy said

"You know, I'd hate to admit it, but that belt actually does look good on your shoulder." John said

"I know, I think we're the only ones that can rock the WWE Championship as an accessory to clothing." Randy said

"True." John said

Just then someone cleared their throat, and everyone looked towards the door. Dave clad with the World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder was standing beside Sadie in the doorway.

"Did you forget me?" Dave asked

"How could we forget sasquatch?" John smiled

"John, be nice." Ashley said

"Are you kidding? This is him being sarcastic." Felicia said

"Only John can be sarcastic with a completely torn pectoral muscle." Dave said

"So true." Felicia said

"Damn, Raw won't be the same without you, Cena." Randy said

"Yeah, I'm going to miss his sarcastic comments towards McMahon." Felicia said

"Don't worry; I'll enjoy your sarcastic comments towards McMahon." John said

"Oh I'll have plenty of them tonight." Felicia said with a smirk

"You know he's actually talking about bringing Stephanie in to replace William Regal as GM, right?" Ashley asked

"Are you serious?" Felicia asked

"Hell yeah! I can't wait until she comes back. McMahon is in for a world of hell if he brings her back." Ashley said

"You ain't lyin' I've been waitin' for this since I saw her on the premiere of Raw on USA." Felicia said

"Even before that." Ashley said

"But anyways, all I know is that come tonight McMahon and I are officially on bad terms." Felicia said

"You and McMahon have always been on bad terms." Randy said

"True." Felicia shrugged her shoulders

Everyone started laughing, and John started "Owing"

"You better watch yourself, John. You might rupture a disk or something?" Felicia joked

"Shut up." John spat

"Hey, don't get mad at me because your body gave out at the last minute." Felicia said

"Yeah, I think that was a sign for you to take a rest. I mean from wrestling period. I mean you've been wrestling for six straight years without any major injuries." Dave said

"You don't think I know that? I just wish my pectoral rip could have waited until after I kicked Orton's ass at No Mercy." John said

"Oh you wish you could kick my ass, Cena. By the ass kicking I served up last Monday, you wouldn't be ready to take me on." Randy smirked

"Randy, that's enough. You don't want to piss me off. Now would you?" Felicia asked

Ashley glanced over at Randy and shook her head; which was a warning not to piss of Felicia.

"No, I guess not." Randy said

"Good, now let's go. We have to head over to the arena." Felicia said

"Well, McMahon gave me the night off tonight, so I'm just going to stay here." Ashley said

"Okay, you can watch me make a fool out of McMahon tonight." Felicia smiled

"Make sure you do it with the best intentions." Ashley winked

"Always." Felicia said before leaving

"Bye guys." Sadie said

As they walked out of the hospital, they noticed a mob of fans waiting outside.

"Um, we might want to brace ourselves." Felicia said

"How many are out there?" Sadie asked

"More than twenty I know that." Randy said

"Do you think we should just give them autographs?" Felicia asked

"Felicia, if it's more than twenty crazed fans, no. Cause something really bad can happen." Dave said

"Okay, so what do you suppose we do?" Felicia asked

"Let's see if they have a back exit." Randy said

As they snuck to the back, they noticed a door at the end of the hallway.

"There it is." Randy said

When Randy opened the door, he saw the parking garage.

"Okay, now all we have to do it make it to the limo." Sadie said

"And just how in the hell are we going to do that?" Felicia asked

Just then the limo pulled into the garage.

"Wha-?" Felicia was cut off

"I had the driver's number in my phone." Dave said

"You are a lifesaver." Felicia said as she kissed him on the cheek

On their way to the arena, there was an awkward silence between the four of them. Well, it was mainly between Felicia, Randy, and Dave. Sadie was confused the entire ride.

"Okay, is there something going on between the three of you that I should know about?" Sadie asked

"No, why?" Felicia asked

"Cause you three just keep looking at one another like a big fight's about to break out or something." Sadie said

"No, I just have nothing to say. Apart from the fact that I just talked to the nanny, and somebody forgot to pack Kelel's allergy medicine." Felicia said

"Oh shit! I knew I forgot something. I had it sitting right on the kitchen counter. Dammit!" Randy said

"How could you forget her allergy medicine, Randy? You know she's allergic to pet dander, and Sasha has two dogs. Oh, you are so sleeping on the couch when we get home." Felicia said

"It was an accident, Felicia." Randy said

"You should have double checked before we left the house. I specifically asked you if you packed everything. And what did you say?" Felicia asked

"Yes." Randy mumbled

"What? I didn't hear you?" Felicia asked

"I said yes." Randy said

"But you didn't pack everything. Humph, see if you ever get laid this month." Felicia said

"This month? A whole month? Felicia come on, sweetie. I said I was sorry." Randy said

"Well, sorry just isn't going to cut it Randy." Felicia said

As soon as the limo stopped in the arena parking garage, Felicia was the first one out of the car. She power walked down the hallway, got to her locker room, and slammed the door in Randy's face.

"Felicia, please open the door." Randy begged

"Randy stop begging, you're embarrassing yourself." Felicia said

"No, not until you open the door and let me in." Randy said

"Well introduce that floor to your knees, cause you're going to be down there for a while." Felicia said

Felicia waited a while and realized that what had just come out of her mouth sounded so wrong.

_If people didn't think Randy was gay before, now they're officially convinced._

When she finally opened the door, Randy was standing up against the wall with his arms folded.

"Oh so what? You're mad now?" Felicia asked

Randy walked towards Felicia, backing her into the room. He closed and locked the door, and continued to walk towards her slowly.

"Randy don't do this. Not here." Felicia whined

Randy just shook his head. Once Felicia's back hit the wall, it was a done deal. Randy grabbed her wrists and lifted them above her head. He began to kiss her neck passionately, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head.

"Randy…" Felicia started

"Shh." Randy whispered

He used one hand to hold both of her wrists, and his free hand to lift up her long skirt, and wrap her leg around his back.

"Don't do this to me, Randy." Felicia moaned

"I'm not doing anything you don't want me to do, Felicia." Randy whispered

He untied his jogging pants and slowly slid inside Felicia wet core. She threw her head back against the wall, and bit her bottom lip. Randy let go of her wrists, grabbed her other leg, and wrapped it around his back. Felicia gripped his shoulders with all her might as they made love up against the wall.

"Don't you dare stop." Felicia whispered

"I have no intention of stopping anytime soon." Randy replied suckling on her earlobe

Just then the door opened slowly, and Sadie peeked her head inside.

_I hope the coast is clear…Oh my God! I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that. Please tell me I just didn't see what I saw? That was extremely disturbing…Now I need to see Dave naked…wait? That's not a bad idea…Oh Dave!_

Sadie smiled and made her way down the hallway to her locker room. A couple minutes after she left, Felicia and Randy walked out of the locker room. Randy had his arm draped over Felicia's shoulder, and Felicia's arm was wrapped around Randy's waist.

"So, what's the card for tonight?" Felicia asked as they walked down the hallway

"Well, we have no matches tonight, but we do have to make an appearance." Randy said

"Then let's make an appearance…together. We are the only dominant couple on Raw after all." Felicia said

"True. Okay, why don't you go get dressed for our appearance and I'll be waiting by the guerilla." Randy said

"Okay, I'll meet you by the guerilla in fifteen?" Felicia asked

"That'll do." Randy said

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and they went their separate ways. When Felicia arrived at her make-up station, she smiled at the women and sat down in front of the mirror.

"So what's it going to be tonight, Felicia?" The woman asked

"I think I want the up-do with light make-up." Felicia said

"That I can do." The woman said

After about fifteen minutes, the woman spun Felicia around so that she could look at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, Nessa. You did a great job. Wow, I love it." Felicia said

"I knew you would." Nessa said smiling

"Now off to wardrobe I go." Felicia said as she hopped out of the chair

As Felicia walked down the hallway, she noticed Maria crying outside the Women's locker room.

"Maria, what's wrong?" Felicia asked

"Melina and Victoria keep making fun of me, and they keep calling me a stupid ditz." Maria cried

"You know what you could do Maria?" Felicia asked

"What?" Maria asked

"Ask yourself who are they to me?" Felicia said

"Who are they to me?" Maria repeated

"Exactly, who are Melina and Victoria to you?" Felicia asked

"They're bullies. They're phony, fake, has-beens who don't have anything else better to do, but to pick on the girls who are getting more action then they are." Maria said

"That's it." Felicia said

"They're nothing to me." Maria said

"Now why don't you go and tell them that to their faces." Felicia said

"I think I will. Thanks Felicia." Maria said hugging Felicia

Felicia smiled and returned the hug, "Just make sure that you duck and swing. Duck first, swing second."

"Okay." Maria smiled and walked back in to the locker room

Felicia smiled and continued to walk down the hallway and headed into Candice Michelle's locker room.

"What's up chica?" Candice asked

"Nothin' much, I need something to wear for an appearance tonight," Felicia said

"I think I got what you're looking for." Candice said

She walked over to her wardrobe closet and pulled out a couple of outfits. The first was a red deep v-neck halter top, and an Arizona release hem mini skirt.

"That's cute…Is there anything else?" Felicia asked

"You know there is." Candice said

The second outfit she pulled out was a hot pink crotchet v-top, and a pair of tight South Pole studded denim jeans.

"Now that's cute. Okay, any others?" Felicia asked

"I only have one more left." Candice said

Then she pulled out a baby blue eyelet halter top, and a denim South Pole mini skirt.

"That's a really cute outfit right here. But I think I'll go with that one right there." Felicia pointed to the first outfit on the couch.

"Randy is going to love you in that." Candice said

"Please, Randy loves me in anything that I wear." Felicia smiled

After a couple of minutes, Felicia was wearing that red tank top, the dark blue mini skirt, with a pair of red patent leather pumps, 14k White Gold 6ct TDW Diamond Hoop Earrings, and she sported her 14-kt. White Gold 1/10-ct Diamond Aquamarine Wedding Ring. When Felicia walked out of Candice's locker room, she saw Randy standing in front of the guerilla with a pin striped Armani suit on, with a dark blue dress shirt that was halfway unbuttoned at the top.

"Not only are we the most dominant couple on Raw, but we're the sexiest couple on Raw." Felicia said as she walked up behind Randy with her championship hanging off of her shoulder.

"Are you ready to show everyone the real Orton's?" Randy asked with a smirk

"Let's do this." Felicia smiled

They walked up the stairs and stood behind the curtain. Randy and Felicia were going to kick off the beginning of Raw, and they planned on making it memorable. Once they heard the Raw theme play, Felicia looked up at Randy and smiled.

_This is it. After everything we've been through we're finally here together; husband and wife. WWE Champion and WWE Women's Champion. Damn am I lucky._

Then Randy's theme song started to play, and they walked from behind the curtain out onto the ramp. They were met with a mixture of cheers and boos as they made their way to the ring. Felicia high-fived some fans and so did Randy, and he helped her into the ring. Like normal, Randy had to do his signature pose on the top rope, and Felicia did the same. But Felicia did a back flip off the top rope.

"Show off." Randy whispered

"Don't hate cause I'm better than you." Felicia smiled

Then Randy grabbed the microphone and brought it to his lips as the crowd calmed down.

"Last night was supposed to be a last man standing match between John Cena and myself, but since he tore his pectoral muscle, I had to face a returning Chris Jericho. Now, I know all of you wanted to see him crowned the new WWE Champ; clearly it wasn't his time. And not only did I beat Chris Jericho to become the new WWE Champion, but the gorgeous Ms. Lexa here beat Melina, Jillian, Victoria, and Beth Phoenix in a fatal four-way match, and retained her championship title. Now Lexa has defeated every diva in the WWE, except for one. Her best friend, Adrian Jade, who beat Candice Michelle for the no.1 contender spot for the WWE Women's Championship. As for me, I'm looking forward to that match, just like I'm looking forward to the rematch I have against Chris Jericho at Judgment Day." Randy smirked and handed the microphone to Lexa

"Randy pretty much said it all. I mean just coming out here and telling all of you how we're the most dominant couple on Raw isn't going to make you respect us. If anything it'll make you hate us even more. But I really don't care what you think of me, because as far as I'm concerned I have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm not posing for the cover of playboy; I'm not taking off my clothes and prancing around the ring like some whore. I am a woman, and women don't degrade themselves to the third degree. If you ask me it's ridiculous and demeaning. So I am proud to call myself the Women's Champion because I can literally say that I am a role model for all the young girls who don't have moms or sisters in their lives." Lexa smiled and handed the microphone back to Randy

Before Randy could say anything, Melina's theme song blasted throughout the arena…She walked out with a microphone in her hand and an evil smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry to ruin your whole celebration, Lexa, but I just had to set the record straight. Last night was a fluke. I was having an off day, so that resulted in a very weak performance." Melina said

Lexa started laughing as Randy handed her the microphone, "Melina, the only off performance you have is your sex performance. As for last night, that wasn't a fluke either, you're just mad because I kicked your ass to a bloody pulp." Lexa smiled

"Please, people don't be fooled by her "goody goody" personality. She's nothing more than a two-timing skank from the slums of Miami." Melina said

"Ha! That's funny, cause the only skank I see here is you. I mean you sleep with Batista and call it "Sexual Harassment", then you sleep with Mr. McMahon and get slapped by Linda…so far the only two-timing skank here is you." Lexa explained

"How dare you! I am the A-list diva. I am the most dominant diva on Raw…I'm the most dominant diva in the WWE, dammit!" Melina yelled

"Melina…I'd hate to burst your bubble. But who's the Women's Champion? Who's the one who beat every diva in the WWE? Who beat your ex-boyfriend in a No Holds Barred match two years ago? I did. I'm the most dominant diva in this business, and you're just jealous because I have the WWE Champion as a husband." Lexa said

"Lexa you think you're so hot just because you're the Women's Champion, but everybody knows that if you weren't the Women's Champion you would be a big nothing, like Maria." Melina said

"First of all, Maria isn't a nobody, and neither am I. I have never nor will I ever be a nobody. So you can take that fake smile, and shove it straight up your flat ass. As a matter of fact, I think Maria has something she wants to tell you face to face." Lexa said

Maria ran from behind the curtain and speared Melina on the ramp. As Melina laid unconscious on the ramp, Maria looked up at Lexa and smiled. Lexa returned the smile and nodded her head in approval.

"Now that the trash has been taken care of, let's get back to business. Next week, it will be Melina and Chris Jericho against the WWE Champion and the WWE Women's Champion, Randy Orton and Lexa in a tag match." Lexa said dropping the microphone

As they exited the ring, Lexa and Randy received respect and cheers from the fans, and as they passed a still unconscious Melina, Lexa knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear.

"The next time you ever try to embarrass me; I'll make sure that your complete existence is obliterated."

With that said, Lexa and Randy walked past the curtains and received and standing ovation from the entire backstage crew.

"What is this?" Felicia asked

"I have no clue, but I could get use to this." Randy smiled

Felicia playfully smacked him on his arm. Then Stephanie McMahon walked up from behind them.

"You two have just made history. Everyone thinks that the McMahon-Helmsley Era was ground breaking…that era has nothing on what you two just created. The Extreme Dominance Era will be the most ground breaking era in WWE history with you two leading this rampage." Stephanie said

"Are you serious?" Felicia asked

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I don't think so, so I suggest that you get as ruthless and cold hearted as you can possibly get." Stephanie said

"You bet your ass we're going to lead this business into the greatest era since Hardcore, and WWF, but I have a feeling it won't be better than the Attitude Era." Felicia said

"Oh yeah, nothing can beat the Attitude Era." Randy said

"So now that we have that settled, who do you want to take with you into this mind-bending era?" Stephanie asked

"Of course, Adrian Jade, Sadie, Batista, and Cena. I mean I feel that if it's just the six of us we'll make more of an impact." Felicia said

"True." Randy said

"And we could start by taking over Smackdown and ECW." Felicia said

"Wait? What do you mean 'take over'?" Stephanie asked

"Combine the brands, so that all the wrestlers could be on all the shows. You know like back in the WWF days." Felicia said

"That's sounds kind of sweet." Randy said

"Then once we create a big enough army, we could take down TNA." Felicia said

"Hold on, TNA? Why TNA?" Stephanie asked

"Because they are our rival brand. Plus, we need to retaliate against VKM aka Voodoo Kin Mafia aka Vincent Kennedy McMahon." Felicia said

"That's right, cause they did call out D-Generation X a while back." Randy said

"So if you can get DX on your side, then you'll be a force to be reckoned with." Stephanie said

"Exactly, thus making us unstoppable." Randy said

"Felicia you are a genius!" Stephanie said

"Well, don't give me all the credit, my husband helped me a bit." Felicia smiled

"I'll get to work on the storyline. I'm going to make some better gimmicks and there will be more intimate storylines between the superstars and the divas." Stephanie said

"Just don't make it too much about the 'sex factor'." Felicia said

"That I will do." Stephanie said

"Well, we better get going; we have a flight to catch." Felicia said

"Where are you two going?" Stephanie asked

"Home to our beautiful twin girls." Randy said

"Okay, enjoy your time off." Stephanie said

"Trust me…we will." Felicia said

_That night after Raw, Felicia and Randy caught the earliest flight back to St. Louis to see Constance and Brenda. Not only will their era start but it will be the biggest era in history on screen and off screen. As for Ashley and John…well they will have an era to the jackass throne soon enough…and Sadie and Dave are already expecting…it's just a matter of time. Just know that this will be the start of the dominance era._


	19. Chapter 19

"_**Where are you two going?" Stephanie asked**_

"_**Home to our beautiful twin girls." Randy said**_

"_**Okay, enjoy your time off." Stephanie said**_

"_**Trust me…we will." Felicia said**_

_**That night after Raw, Felicia and Randy caught the earliest flight back to St. Louis to see Constance and Brenda. Not only will their era start but it will be the biggest era in history on screen and off screen. As for Ashley and John…well they will have an era to the jackass throne soon enough…and Sadie and Dave are already expecting…it's just a matter of time. Just know that this will be the start of the dominance era.**_

* * *

Keeping it Together

April 10th, 2010

St. Louis, MO

As Felicia slept peacefully in her two hundred thousand dollar bed, Randy couldn't help but think of all the obstacles they've been through. And out of it all they had two beautiful daughters and a wonderful marriage…or so he thought. Felicia on the other hand thought her marriage was on its last thread. After everything they went through together, she felt as if Randy just didn't love her as much as he claimed he did. She felt as if no one loved her…or so she thought.

The baby monitor started going off, as they babies woke up.

"It's your turn to get her." Felicia said pushing Randy out of the bed

"What the he-? Is it my turn to get her already?" Randy asked

"uh huh." Felicia said going back to sleep

Randy woke up and lifted up the baby monitor and started smiling.

"It looks like both of them are wide awake sweetheart." Randy said

"You've got to be kidding me." Felicia said getting out of bed

Just then the doorbell rang. Felicia threw on her bathrobe, went downstairs, and opened the door. There stood Randy's parents with big smiled on their faces.

"Felicia! It's so good to see you!" Elaine squealed as she hugged Felicia

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton, what are you doing here?" Felicia asked letting them in the house

"We came to see how our son and daughter-in-law were doing. Plus we haven't seen our grandchildren in a while." Elaine said smiling as she sat down on the couch

"Well, they're right over there in their playpen." Felicia pointed to the playpen beside the couch

"Oh my, are those my two favorite granddaughters?" Bob asked walking over to the playpen and picking up Brenda who started to cry.

"Bob, put the baby down. She doesn't remember you, so just put her down." Elaine said

Randy stood beside Felicia and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I see you two haven't lost your touch." Elaine said referring to their closeness

"Isn't that what married couples do? They stay close." Randy said

"Not me and your father. He obviously thinks that having personal relations is for the young folks now-a-days." Elaine said

"Mom! Over-sharing!" Randy said coving his ears

"Randy stop acting like such a teenager." Elaine said smacking his hand away from his ear

"It's going to be kind of hard to get him to stop." Felicia smiled

Randy shot her a glare, but she just grinned, "I love you."

Randy rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, "Would you two like some coffee?"

"Wow Felicia, you really did a number on him. Whenever we came to visit him, he never offered to make us coffee." Elaine said

"Mother! I heard that." Randy yelled

"So what have my granddaughters been up to?" Bob asked

"Well, Constance and Brenda are very competitive because they just can't seem to stop fighting." Felicia said

"What do you mean fighting?" Bob asked

"Well they fight over toys all the time, and Constance hits Brenda to get her to let go." Felicia said

"Oh goodness." Elaine said

"Brenda's fine, but Constance is going to learn that hitting is not permitted in this house." Felicia said looking over at Constance who was smiling back at her

"So where do you think Constance gets the hitting from?" Bob asked glaring at Felicia

"It's not my fault the girls have a mind of their own. We're gone most of the time, so lord knows where she's getting it from." Felicia said

"Oh don't give me that, Felicia. You and Randy should be ashamed of yourselves. This is one of the reasons why I think that me and Elaine should have soul custody of the girls." Bob said standing up

"Excuse me?" Felicia said balling up her fists

Randy ran into the room and held Felicia by her shoulders, "Dad why would you do something like that? We are doing perfectly fine with the girls, why would you do that?" Randy asked

"Look at how Constance is acting. Their parents are gone most of the time out of the year, and they're around lord knows who while you're gone." Bob said

"For your information, my mother and my step father watch the girls while we're away. Just because Constance hits every once in a while doesn't mean we're unfit parents. It just means that we need to make sure Constance knows that hitting isn't nice." Felicia said glaring at the girls

"Don't think for one minute that you're off the hook, missy. You two are still in hot water; we're just going to give you one more chance to prove that you're fit to raise these girls." Elaine said

"Whatever, I'm going to go upstairs and take a bubble bath before I do something I might regret." Felicia said

"Sweetheart, can you take the girls with you? My parents and I need to talk." Randy said

"Sure sweetheart." Felicia said taking the twins out of the playpen

Once the girls were out of sight, Randy and his parents sat down on the couch.

"You haven't told her, have you?" Bob asked

"How can I tell her that I want a divorce after being together for nine years? How can I break off a nine year relationship?" Randy asked

"Well tell her that you've fallen in love with someone else." Bob said

"It's not that easy dad. She's the mother of my children, and I am still in love with her." Randy said

"I know this isn't an easy decision for you, but Samantha has been in love with you since you two were in high school. And I know you're still in love with her." Elaine said

"I am mom, but Felicia brings out the best in me. She's the reason why I became the WWE Champion. She believes in me, and Samantha just doesn't understand." Randy said

"Well if you explain that wrestling is important to you, then maybe she'll understand where you're coming from." Elaine said

"I don't know. I just don't think that a divorce will be healthy for the girls." Randy said

"Well you need to hurry up and make up your mind, because Samantha isn't going to wait forever, Randall. It's either her or Felicia and the girls." Bob said

Then Felicia walked down the stairs with Randy's bags packed, "If you're going to leave me for that little skank, then go right ahead. I knew you were going to go back to her…it was only a matter of time." Felicia said

"Felicia don't be like this." Randy said

"Don't be like what, Randy? You just sat here and said as clear as day that you were thinking about leaving me to go back to your ex-fiance. And I know that you're more in love with her than you are me and your own kids, so go back to her. The girls don't need you and damn sure don't." Felicia said storming back up the stairs

"Randy I am so sorry." Elaine said

"Don't bother mom, its over." Randy said picking up his bags and storming out of the front door

As Felicia looked from her bedroom window, she noticed Randy get into his parent's car. She started crying as they pulled from out of the drive-way. But then the car stopped, and Randy jumped from the car and ran back to the house. Felicia ran downstairs and opened the door to see Randy standing before her. Felicia was still crying, and Randy pulled her into a long hug.

"Just know that I will always love you and the girls. Nothing will ever change what we've had in the past nine years. Felicia, I will always be in love with you. I just thought you should know that." He said wiping the tears from her eyes

"If you love us so much, then don't leave." Felicia said holding onto his shirt

"I can't stay, baby. If I stay then it's only going to get worse for us, and I couldn't do that do the girls." Randy said

"I know." Felicia choked

"This isn't goodbye…not by a long shot. Randy Orton and Lexa are still together, but Felicia and Randall have to go their separate ways." Randy said

Felicia nodded and looked up at Randy. The space between them closed and they passionately kissed for the last time. Felicia wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and Randy tightened his grip around her waist. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other and Randy headed back to his parent's car. She waved to him as they sped off.

_After Randy was gone, Felicia knew it was going to be hard taking care of the girls by herself, but somehow she knew that keeping it together for the girls would be in the girl's best interest. But the divorce was indeed going to be a messy one._

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was soo rushed...but there's a sequel ahead, so trust me...it's worth it. R&R thanx**

** Liz**


	20. Final Chapter

"_**This isn't goodbye…not by a long shot. Randy Orton and Lexa are still together, but Felicia and Randall have to go their separate ways." Randy said**_

_**Felicia nodded and looked up at Randy. The space between them closed and they passionately kissed for the last time. Felicia wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and Randy tightened his grip around her waist. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other and Randy headed back to his parent's car. She waved to him as they sped off.**_

_**Although Felicia and Randy are no longer together, doesn't mean that Felicia doesn't know that keeping it together was the best thing for her and her girls.**_

* * *

**_A/N: Major sexual content in this chapter...so enjoy!!! )_**

Family Reunion

March 24th, 2019

San Antonio, TX

_**It's been nine years since Felicia and Randy divorced, but nothing changed in their on-screen lives, except Randy turned heel again causing Lexa to align herself with D-Generation X. Felicia and Randy were on the best of terms though, and the girls were getting bigger by the second. As for Ashley…well she gave birth to her son, Ryder Adrian James Cena on April 23**__**rd**__**, 2012. John successfully came back from injury in the year 2011, and regained the WWE Title from Randy. Felicia eventually moved on and married Cody Runnels in 2016, she also had to forfeit her Women's title belt due to her pregnancy in 2017. On July 20**__**th**__**, Felicia gave birth to her son, Patrick Anthony Runnels. Sadie Batista also gave birth to her set of twins, David Michael Batista III and Xavier Jonathan Batista on the exact same day. Now, it's Constance and Brenda's 10**__**th**__** B-day and they're having a big birthday bash, and you're all invited!**_

While everyone was running around trying to get everything in order for the party, Constance was seeking into the living to peek at her presents.

"I'm going to tell mom!" Brenda yelled

"Would you shut up. I just wanted to see what we got." Constance whispered

"Well you can wait, dad wants us to help Samantha get the food out of the car." Brenda said pulling Constance's arm

"I don't like that woman; she gives me the creeps." Constance said

"Everyone you're around gives you the creeps." Brenda rolled her eyes

"Mom, Auntie Ashley, and Auntie Sadie don't give me the creeps." Constance said

"That's because they all secretly hate daddy." Brenda said

"Now why would mom hate dad? I mean yeah he left her for another women, but look at what good that's done. She married Cody." Constance beamed

"Yeah, Cody's a great step-dad. Too bad he's not our biological one." Brenda shrugged her shoulders

"Man that would rock. Hey, what do you think dad got us?" Constance asked as they went out the front door

Brenda stopped walking and gripped Constance's shirt.

"What's the matter with you?" Constance asked

"The worst possible scene we could ever witness." Brenda whispered

Then Constance turned to look at what had Brenda so shocked, then she saw the dreadful scene before her.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing? This is a kids birthday party not a make-out session." Constance interrupted

Brenda burst into a fit of laughter at her sister's comment.

"Young lady what have I told you about your language?" Samantha spat

"Bitch I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to my father," Constance rolled her eyes and turned to Randy and raised an eyebrow, "What is that heifer doin' here?"

Brenda continued to laugh, that was until Felicia's car pulled up into the driveway.

"Constance! Mom and Cody are here!" Brenda yelled

"What! Where?" Constance asked turning her head toward the dark blue mustang that was now sitting in the driveway.

"Mom!" They said simultaneously

As Felicia got out of the car, she glanced over at Randy and Samantha and rolled her eyes. Then a large smile came across her face when she saw her daughters.

"Hey sweethearts! Look at you two lookin' all grown." Felicia smiled

"Where's Ricky?" Brenda asked

"He's right here." Cody said as he picked up a little boy from the back seat

"Mom, can we talk in private please?" Constance asked

"Yeah we need to talk to you a.s.a.p." Brenda said

"Sure, lets go in the house." Felicia said as they walked through the front door

The girls led her upstairs to their room and shut the door.

"Mom, we don't want Samantha here. She always ruins the fun for us." Brenda started

"What are you talking about?" Felicia asked

"Since we've been staying with Samantha, she's never let us have any fun." Constance said

"She doesn't let you go outside and play?" Felicia asked

"No." Brenda said

"Not even on the weekends?" Felicia asked

"Nope, we have to stay inside on the weekends and clean the house." Constance said

"Yeah, we clean the house while Samantha goes out with her little rich prissy friends." Brenda said

"And has your father done anything about this?" Felicia asked

"No, Samantha has him wrapped around her bitchy little finger." Constance said

"What have I told you and saying that?" Felicia said

"I'm sorry mom, but she is a bitch to us." Brenda said

Constance and Felicia were in shock, because that was the first time Brenda had ever said a curse word.

"Okay, I've heard enough. As soon as your aunts get here I'll handle it okay." Felicia said

"Thanks mom." They both said

"Anything for my girls." Felicia said

When they got back downstairs people were already in the backyard hanging out.

"Hey mom! Auntie Ashley and Uncle John are here!" Constance yelled

Felicia walked outside and saw Ashley and John getting out of the car. Then she saw someone she didn't recognize. The girl was about five foot, with long brown hair. As she got closer, Felicia almost couldn't believe it.

"Sophie, is that you?" Felicia asked

"Yes Auntie Felicia it's me." Sophie said with a smile

Felicia gave her neice a hug and sent her inside to play with Constance and Brenda. Then she saw Ashley with a little boy running in front of her.

"Hey Auntie Ashley!" The little boy said with big smile on his face

"Hey R.J. the girls are in the backyard. You can go ahead on back there." Felicia smiled

"Okay." R.J. said before he ran into the house

"I swear those kids look more and more like that jackass everyday." Felicia said

"Tell me about it. Sometimes I think he gave birth to them and not me." Ashley smiled

Felicia and Ashley hugged and then pulled away. John walked over rolling a large cooler behind him.

"John this is a kids birthday party, why did you bring beer?" Felicia asked

"For once psycho you're wrong. They're not beers…it's a Wii for the girls." John smiled

"John you do realize that they're going to love you for eternity, right?" Felicia asked

"That's why I got it… because I don't want to be on their bad side like their father is." John said

"Ain't that the truth." Felicia said

"So it is true? Samantha has been making their lives a living hell." Ashley said

"And I'm going to kick her ass for it too." Felicia said

"Well, you might want to wait until Sadie and Dave get here, because I heard that Samantha said some pretty nasty things to Sadie while she was pregnant." Ashley said

"That bitch is going down…if not tonight then tomorrow. And if Randy has anything to say about it, then Cody's going to kick his ass." Felicia said

"Amen to tha-…Oh. My. God! Who in the fuck invited Melina?" Ashley asked

"Melina? Where?" Felicia asked

"Pulling into the driveway." Ashley said

Then Melina, Jillian, Victoria, and Bethany all got out of the car.

"Who in the hell invited those skanks?" Ashley asked putting her hands on her hips

"I did." Samantha said coming from inside the house

"Who in the hell said that you could invite them?" Felicia said

"Randy said I could. And if you have a problem with that then you can take it up with Randy." Samantha said

"Maybe I will." Felicia said

Before she went into the house, Felicia stopped and turned back around.

"Hold the fuck on a minute! This is my daughter's birthday party, so there is no way in hell I'm letting you two-bit skanks into my daughter's party." Felicia said getting a major attitude

"For your information, you are no longer their mother." Said Jillian Hall

"I gave birth to them, so they will stay my daughters even after I'm dead and buried." Felicia said

"But who's married to Randy?" Samantha asked

"You are, but that doesn't make you their mother…besides, they hate you." Felicia smiled

"What?" Samantha asked

"Oh yeah, they hate your guts…as a matter of fact come next week…they're coming to stay with me…for good." Felicia said storming in the house

"What? No, you can't do that! You can't do that because you have to file so sole custody." Samantha said

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to file for sole custody of my daughters…after all they rightfully belong to me." Felicia said

"You're just mad because I stole Randy back from you, and you want him back." Samantha smiled

"Ha, ha, no. Trust me sweetheart; if I wanted Randy back…I'd have him back, just. Like. That." Felicia said snapping her fingers

"You wish, Randy has a real woman he can come home to." Samantha says

"Right, and what a 'real' woman you are. A real woman wouldn't keep my daughter cooped up in the house all day like damn slaves. A real woman would treat the ex-wife with some respect, but then again you did try to steal him back the night before our wedding." Felicia said

"You can't blame a woman for trying." Samantha smiled

"Oh I would wipe that smile off of your face, because your worst nightmare just pulled up in the driveway." Felicia smiled

Ashley and Felicia walked into the house and went into the backyard.

"Hey mom! Look at what Uncle John got us." Brenda said showing her the Wii

"Now you can play it whenever you want." Felicia smiled

"Why? Are we coming to stay with you and Cody?" Brenda asked

"Yeah, and if you want we can make it permanent." Felicia said

"Are you serious? Dude, I have to go tell Constance." Brenda smiled

Brenda ran over to Constance and put the Wii box back in the cooler.

"Constance, mom said that we can stay with her and Cody for good if we want." Brenda said

"For real? Yes!" Constance said

Randy then walked up from behind with a smile on his face, "What are you two so excited about?"

"Uncle John got us a Wii." Constance said

"Oh, well too bad you won't be able to play it. Samantha doesn't like the house to be a mess." Randy said

"Well, you won't have to worry about that because they'll be with me." Felicia said walking in between Constance and Brenda

"What? You didn't ask if you could." Randy said

"Excuse me? These are my kids, and I have say about what they can and cannot do. If you want to spend all your money on that skankafied hobag, then go right ahead, but I refuse to let my daughters be subjected a life of negligence." Felicia said

"What are you talking about? I never neglected the girls." Randy said

"So leaving the girls with that bitch isn't negligence?" Felicia asked

All of sudden, Samantha came crashing through the patio door, and fell on the concrete.

"What the hell is going on?" Randy asked

Sadie came through the broken sliding glass door, and looked down at Samantha.

"Now you listen up, and listen good. You are not to go within an inch of my boys or their father. And if you ever pull anything like you just tried to pull out front with my husband, I will dismember you from head to toe." Sadie threatened

Ashley couldn't control her laughter along with the girls.

"Damn Samantha, you got knocked the fuck out." Ashley laughed

Felicia motioned for John to pick her up. Felicia, Ashley, and Sadie all looked at each other and nodded.

"John, pool, now." Ashley demanded

"As you wish." John said

And without hesitation, John tossed Samantha into the cold in-ground pool.

"What the hell is wrong with you, John?" Randy asked

"No man, what the hell is wrong with you? You left that psychotic bitch for that two-timing hobag. If I were you I would have stuck with the psychotic bitch, cause she can fight. But I guess Felicia just wasn't good enough for you in the end…too bad." John said

Without warning, Cody's fist met with the side of Randy's jaw, causing Randy to fall into the pool along with Samantha.

"You two deserve each other." Felicia said walking over to Cody

When Randy came to, he noticed Felicia was holding hands with Cody, and then she looked straight at him.

"Do you honestly want to know what you gave up on, Randall? You gave up on your family, your daughters, and most of all…me. That's why, come next week, I'm filing for sole custody of our…or shall I say 'my' daughters." Felicia said walking back into the house

"No, you can't do that." Randy said

"I believe she already has, you flaming homosexual. Yeah, that's right. I said it. Hey Samantha, your husband is a punk ass son of a bitch for letting his ex-wife push him around like that." Ashley smiled

"Please Ashley, Randy's been a punk ass since the day I met him." Felicia said before walking into the house

Felicia stormed into the kitchen and started pacing back and forth. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she calmed down.

"It'll be okay, baby." Cody said rubbing her shoulders

"I hope so, cause if I don't get custody of Constance and Brenda soon, I'm going to end up on jail." Felicia said

"No you won't. Don't talk like that. Nobody's going to jail. Look, this is going to take some time so just get the girl's things packed so we can go." Cody said

"Okay, but I'll let them have their fun before the shit really hits the fan." Felicia said

"That's a good idea." Cody said as he followed Felicia outside

Just as Randy and Samantha were getting out of the pool, Felicia pushed Randy back by his forehead, causing him to fall back into the pool.

"What the hell was that for?" Randy yelled

"For putting me through hell!" Felicia said

"Hey! You have no right putting your hands on my husband!" Samantha yelled

Felicia gave Samantha the death glare and stormed over towards her, "Just who in the hell do you think you are? Listen, I don't care if you're married to Randy or not. If I have to shove my foot up that flat ass of yours I will."

"I would love to see you try. That would explain why Randy left you in the first place. He would always complain about how you would hit him for no reason." Samantha explained

Felicia's blood started to boil, and Ashley and Sadie saw this, "Oh shit! John grab her before she kills that hoe."

John sprinted around the pool and caught Felicia before she tackled Samantha back into the pool. Felicia started kicking and screaming, but once Cody got a hold of her she calmed down.

"You better keep that 'thing' on a leash, Runnels! Or I'll dispose of it." Samantha said getting out of the pool

"Better I dispose of you!" Felicia said trying to break from Cody's grip

"You would like that wouldn't you? Well, it's not going to be that easy, bitch." Samantha said walking into the house

Once Samantha was out of her sight, Cody let go of Felicia.

"Why didn't you let me kick her ass?" Felicia asked

"Because I didn't want Constance & Brenda subjected to that type of violence." Cody said

"It's okay Cody…We see mom kick the crap out of Melina and Jillian Hall all the time." Constance said

"Yea, she's actually pretty good at it." Brenda said

"What have you done to those poor girls, Felicia?" Ashley asked

"Hey they're my girls, right? It's only natural that they're okay with violence." Felicia smirked

"Just as long as you're not doing it in real life." Cody said

"Too late." Brenda said under her breath

"Excuse me?" Felicia asked raising an eyebrow

"Uh oh, Constance you better tell mom what happened at school a couple weeks ago." Brenda said

"Okay, this chick named Terri was picking on Brenda and I at lunch, so when she got in my face…I sort of punched her in hers." Constance said

"Sort of?" Felicia asked

"No mom, Constance punched the shit out of Terri. You should have seen how much blood she was losing." Brenda quickly covered her mouth once she realized what she had just said.

"See, now you're rubbing off on your sister." Felicia said

"I can't help it…I get it from you." Constance said

Felicia shrugged her shoulders and saw Randy get out of the pool again.

"This is why you shouldn't have full custody of the girls. You're a bad influence on them." Randy said

"Randy, why don't you do us all a favor and go shove a dick up your ass. You know you want to." Felicia joked

"Oh that's gross, dad." Constance laughed

"Yeah dad, that's disgusting." Brenda laughed along

After the party was over, Cody went to go help Constance and Brenda pack, while Felicia, Ashley, Sadie, John, and Dave were cleaning up the backyard.

"Look at Patrick, R.J., and the twins over on the couch knocked the hell out." Felicia smiled

"Just like they need to be." Ashley said

"Amen to that." Sadie said

"I don't know what yall are amening for, but yall know yall are going to be going through that all over again pretty soon." Dave said

"Ha! You're funny Dave. Cause I don't think I can push out any more kids out of this oven after Patrick's big headed ass. I had to get six stitches cause of that big ass head of his." Felicia said

"He got it from his mother." Ashley said

"Um no, he got it from Cody's side of the family because I don't have a big head." Felicia said

"And you need to be talkin' Ashley. At least my kid's heads aren't box shaped." Sadie joked

"Hey! John's head is not box shaped. Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ashley asked

Sadie and Felicia looked at one another, "Cause it's true."

Ashley just rolled her eyes, and saw Cody come down the stairs with two suitcases. Then Constance and Brenda came downstairs in tears.

"Girls what's wrong?" Felicia asked

"Randy said some pretty hurtful things to the girls that got them upset." Cody said

"Take them out to the car. You guys go ahead, I'll be out in a minute." Felicia said

After everyone cleared out the house, Felicia headed over to the stairs and took a deep breath.

"Randall Keith Orton! If you don't get your stupid gay ass downstairs right now!" Felicia yelled

"You're not my mother, you know." Randy replied

"No, but I will come up those stairs and open up and whole can of whoop ass on you and that skanky heifer if I have to." Felicia said putting her hand on her hip

When she saw Randy coming downstairs by himself, she was relieved, but then she remembered why she called Randy downstairs in the first place.

"Where in the hell do you get off spouting off at the mouth to Constance and Brenda? They feel like shit now because of you." Felicia said

"As well they should. Look at who's going to be their guardian for the rest of their lives?" Randy said smirking

He then felt a sharp pain to his right cheek that sent him to the floor, "Don't you ever talk about me like that. And just for that, I'll make sure that the judge knows everything that happened while you and I were together." Felicia smirked

As she walked out the door, Randy realized what she was talking about. But by the time he went to chase after her, they had sped off. Randy stood outside for a good fifteen minutes until Samantha walked up beside him.

"Sweetie, it's late. Lets just go to bed…just think, we have the whole house to ourselves now." Samantha smirked

Randy gave a small nod and headed into the house with Samantha…

…In the car

"Mom are we ever going to see dad again?" Brenda asked

"If he wants to see you, he knows where I live, and he can come to visit." Felicia said

"That's a great idea, because there's no way I'm ever going to go back there." Constance said

"But just because you're not with your father doesn't mean that you can slack off. You've been doing really well in school, and I want you two to keep up the good work okay?" Felicia asked

"Okay mom." They said simultaneously

Cody laughed a bit, "I love it when they do that."

"Hey Cody?" Brenda asked

"Yes Brenda." Cody replied

"Can you teach me how to defend myself, because I look like a pussy having my twin sister stick up for me all the time." Brenda confessed

"Brenda!" Felicia yelled softly

"What? I was just asking a question." Brenda shrugged her shoulders

"You two will not be allowed to speak that way when we get home, am I understood?" Felicia asked

"Now that's some bullshit, mom. How come you get to say stuff like that but we can't?" Constance asked

"Young lady you're about two seconds away from getting bitched slapped in the back seat." Felicia threatened

"And look! She's already threatening my life." Constance said

"That's because you don't listen, jackass." Brenda said

"I do listen thank you very much." Constance replied

"Ha! To who? Not dad, and damn sure not Samantha. You barely listen to the teacher when she asks you to do something." Brenda spat

"What do you mean she doesn't listen to the teacher?" Cody asked

"Every time Mrs. Layla asks Constance to take something to the office, Constance plays stupid and acts like she doesn't hear a word she said. Then after the teacher confronts her about it, this is what she says, "It's not my responsibility to take something that was given to you to the office. You have two damn legs…do it yourself."

"Please tell me that's not what she really said?" Felicia asked

"That was exactly what Constance said…word for word." Brenda said

"Young lady something is seriously wrong with you." Felicia said

"I know what's wrong…I have allergies." Constance said

"Allergies? Now what could you possibly be allergic to?" Felicia asked

"Bullshit." Constance replied, "Everybody and they momma know that Mrs. Layla is sleeping with principle Striker, and he's married. So I show her no respect what so ever." Constance said

"How could you possibly know all this?" Felicia asked

"Because we saw Mrs. Layla and Principle Striker outside the school kissing." Brenda said

"What? On school property?" Cody asked

"Yep, and no one said a damn thing." Constance said

"That's a damn shame." Felicia said, "Well check this out, you can talk the way you talk around your friends, but if I hear you talk to me or any other adult for that matter with that type of language, I'm going to shove my foot down your throat…understood?" Felicia asked

"Yes ma'am." Constance said

"Would you look at this…we're home." Cody said

"It's about time." Brenda said

"Yea and as soon as we get in the house guess where you two are going?" Felicia asked

"To bed." Brenda said

"Yep, cause we have big day tomorrow." Felicia said

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" Constance asked

"Well, Me, Cody, you, Brenda, Uncle John, Auntie Ashley, Uncle Dave, Auntie Sadie, and all the kids are flying to Orlando tomorrow morning. So we have to be up really early." Felicia said

"Are you serious! Dude, I'm going to bed right now." Constance said

"I'm right behind you sis." Brenda said running behind Constance

As Felicia and Cody walked into the house, she smiled at Cody as he walked upstairs to put Patrick in his crib. When he came back downstairs, Felicia was in the kitchen bent over looking into the fridge. The form fitting jeans she was wearing made her butt look a lot bigger than it was, but Cody wasn't complaining.

"This is such a wonderful few." Cody said with a smirk

Felicia jumped at the sound of his voice, making her hit her head in the fridge.

"You know you could warn me before you sneak up behind me, and scare the shit out of me." Felicia said closing the fridge.

"I'm sorry; but you know what? We've been in this new beautiful house, and never got to christen the house properly." He said grabbing Felicia by her waist

"Now you know the kids are asleep, and I don't want to risk waking them up." Felicia said

"Then I guess we'll have to be very quiet." Cody said as he held her close

They started to kiss playfully until the passion kicked in. Felicia wrapped her arms around his neck deepening their kiss. Cody picked her up and placed her on top of the counter, and instantly wrapping her legs around his waist. Cody licked a trail up her neck and continued to kiss Felicia with such passion. Felicia let out a deep moan causing Cody to smirk.

"You like that?" He asked

"Mmhmm." Felicia pulled Cody back into the deep kiss

She pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it on the kitchen floor. As they continued to kiss, she ran her hand over his nicely sculpted chest. In return, Cody unbuttoned the tight, light blue tank top Felicia was wearing and threw it down with his. They continued to touch, kiss, and caress each other until Felicia started fumbling with Cody's belt buckle.

"I hate these things." Felicia mumbled

"Here, let me help." He said easily tearing off the belt and throwing to the side

"God I love it when you do that." Felicia wrapping her legs tighter around his waist

Cody started to nip at her neck, causing Felicia to gasp. He broke away from her only to pull off her jeans. Once they were off, he started kissing a trail up her leg, then her inner thighs. Felicia threw her head back as slowly licked a trail up her inner thigh to her now wet core.

"Why must you tease me Cody?" Felicia asked in deep seductive tone

"Just to see you squirm." Cody said lowering his back down in between her legs

"You're evil." Felicia said in between her heavy breathing

Cody took used the index and middle finger on both hands to pull off Felicia's black lace boy shorts. Throwing them into the pile of clothes on the kitchen floor, Felicia started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cody asked with a smirk

"Just watching you…it reminds me of when we first met." Felicia said smiling

Cody smirked and started kissing her inner thigh again, but this time he pulled Felicia forward so her bum was now on the edge of the kitchen counter and he could get to her core and have his fill of it.

Cody lent his head forward and ran his tongue lightly over the slit of her damp core and the smell was fantastic. Felicia thrust herself forward as his tongue touched her clit head and sent a wave of pleasure though her. With each lick of her wetting core he pushed his tongue in further and further until he was licking deep within her now soaked core, he lifted her clit into his mouth and pushed his probing tongue into her core as far as he could. Felicia could hold back no more and her legs wrapped around Cody's head very tightly forcing his mouth and tongue hard into her dripping core as her first orgasm of the days ripped through her.

Felicia relaxed her legs, releasing Cody from her monster grip. He stood up and captured Felicia's lips in a fiery kiss. Felicia dug her nails into his shoulders as he shoved his hard member into her drenched core.

"OH MY GO-!" Cody covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from screaming

Instead of keeping his hand over her mouth, Felicia sucked his index finger into her mouth to stifle her loud moans. Felicia could fell his member harden even more as he started thrusting faster in and out of her.

"Don't stop…shit!" Felicia mumbled

She could feel her orgasm wash over her like a giant wave of pleasure as she raked her fingernails down his back. Cody's orgasm came soon after hers, and they collapsed into a sweaty heap on the kitchen floor.

"Now that was the best we've ever done." Felicia laughed

"I would have to agree, because never in my life have I felt so drained." Cody said

"You don't realize how wrong that sounded." Felicia continued to laugh

"That's exactly what I met." Cody raised an eyebrow

"Well, my great sex god…why don't we take a shower and clean up this mess before the kids wake up." Felicia said

"Now that, my little sex goddess, I can do." Cody said grabbing Felicia by her waist

As they made out, they could hear a low whining noise coming from the living room.

"Oh. My. God! Mom…Cody….Put some god damn clothes on….Oh this shit is going to traumatize me for the rest of my life….Oh that's just nasty! Mom we eat in the damn kitchen…now I can never step foot in here again….Oh…I think I'm about to pass out….I don't feel so well…Mom, one question? WHY THE FUCKIN' KITCHEN, Huh?" Constance ranted

All Cody and Felicia could do was stand there….busted…butt naked in the kitchen…Just then the doorbell rang…

"I'll get that." Constance said in a depressed tone

"Constance wait!" Felicia yelled trying to collect her clothing off of the floor

But before she knew it, Ashley and John were heading into the kitchen…

* * *

_**A/N: Well kids…That was the end of The Difference Between You and Me…Don't worry there will be a sequel…so don't worry your pretty little heads….thanx...and don't forget to Read & Review**_

_**Maddie**_


End file.
